Le Joyau
by ShanMah
Summary: Durant la dernière année des Maraudeurs et de Lily, de grands bouleversements ont lieu. Tout chamboule avec l'arrivée de cette nouvelle. Révélations et aventures sont au menu !
1. Une touche d'exotisme

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez (les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Horace Slughorn, etc.) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre bien-aimée JKR, et patati et patata… vous connaissez la chanson et vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas JKR (pour ceux qui le croyaient, désolée de vous asséner une si terrible réalité) ! Et, évidemment, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction (je le jure), c'est que pour mon plaisir (et, j'espère, le vôtre) !

**Rating** : On va dire M, histoire d'avoir plus de libertés. Pas que je compte faire une orgie, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts pour un « putain de merde » ayant choqué une nonne qui lisait innocemment ma fanfic, lol. Et il se peut qu'il y ait des passages ah-hem, je verrai. Donc rating M par mesure de sécurité.

**Note** : Étant donné qu'il existe des tonnes et des tonnes de fanfictions (voire même plus), il pourrait exister certains points communs entre la mienne et certaines fanfictions déjà créées, ou une autre œuvre de fiction : ce serait totalement involontaire de ma part et il s'agirait d'un pur hasard ! De même, s'il existait des ressemblances entre d'autres personnes, réelles ou inventées, et les personnages de cette histoire, elle serait purement fortuite.

**Contexte temporel** : Cette fanfiction prend part lors de la septième année des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans. Il va donc de soi qu'aucun événement des magnifiques livres écrits par JKR n'en fait partie, puisque ce n'est pas arrivé. Par contre, je prends évidemment en compte ce qu'on sait sur cette époque, mais comme je ne suis pas infaillible (enfin, presque pas, huhuhu… je plaisante), il se peut que de petites erreurs se soient glissées. Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi !

**Ambiance** : Ceux qui veulent écouter de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille grandement l'OST du film « Kingdom of Heaven ». C'est ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant et l'âme du récit, notamment tout ce qui est relatif à Mâh-Pao, est dans cette musique. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu inhabituel pour une fanfiction d'Harry Potter, mais bon, je SUIS inhabituelle.

**Et la conclusion (je me la ferme bientôt, c'est promis !)** : Je me sais la reine du bla-bla-bla pré-récit… donc, je me tais (qui a dit « enfin » ? Tout le monde ? Bon, d'accord…) et je vous laisse lire en paix ! C'est la première fanfiction que je publie à VIE, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je les laissais traîner, s'empoussiérer et moisir dans mon PC ou mes tiroirs (ce qui, avouez, est d'une tristesse désespérante. Non ? Enfin bref, l'idée me trottait dans la tête, me torturait depuis deux jours quand je me suis décidée à ouvrir Word en me disant « Celle-la je la publie »), alors, si vous le voulez bien, n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires et conseils en reviews, ça ne pourra que m'aider pour la suite :)

**Le joyau**

**Chapitre 1 : Une touche d'exotisme**

Lily Evans embrassa son père sur la joue.

- Au revoir, papa !

Ses parents ne cessaient de la serrer dans leurs bras : la voir partir à Poudlard était toujours une sorte de déchirure pour eux, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais ils la laissaient partir. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tellement fiers d'elle ! Une sorcière dans leur famille ! Et une sorcière extrêmement douée, en plus ! En retrait, Pétunia, les bras croisés, le visage pincé, ne cachait pas son mécontentement, pestant mentalement contre ces effusions interminables. « Laissez-la partir, bon sang… allez, lâchez-la, laissez-la aller dans son école avec ses semblables… avec ces MONSTRES ! » se retenait-elle de dire avec toute la hargne, la colère, la haine, le dégoût et le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers sa sœur, si « parfaite » ! Enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur de Pétunia, les Evans laissèrent Lily se diriger vers la barrière entre les écriteaux neuf et dix. Pétunia n'avait jamais regardé sa sœur lorsqu'elle s'éloignait. La magie l'horripilait à un point tel qu'elle ne voulait même pas savoir COMMENT Lily pénétrait dans ce fichu train qui l'emmenait dans cette école de cinglés. N'allez surtout pas penser qu'elle était horriblement jalouse de toute l'attention et la fierté qu'attirait Lily en étant une sorcière. N'allez pas penser non plus que Pétunia était terriblement jalouse de la belle chevelure de feu, de la peau de lait et des yeux d'émeraude de Lily. N'allez surtout pas penser ça, et encore moins le dire à Pétunia. Elle vous assassinerait d'un regard contenant toute la foudre et la fureur de Zeus pour un simple « Pétunia, tu es certaine que tu n'es pas un tout petit peu jalouse de Lily ? ».

Lily accorda un bref regard à sa sœur, qui détourna immédiatement les yeux. La rouquine retint un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'espérait plus de miracle, à dire vrai. Au début, elle s'était sentie extrêmement blessée et terriblement rejetée lorsque sa sœur ne lui disait même pas « au revoir » avant qu'elle traverse la barrière, lorsqu'elle ne daignait pas la regarder autrement qu'avec dédain. Maintenant, elle était blindée à une telle attitude. Elle était méprisée par sa sœur à la maison parce qu'elle était une sorcière, elle était méprisée par les Serpentard à l'école parce que ses parents étaient des Moldus, les gens n'étaient jamais contents de ce que les autres étaient. Alors, elle était ELLE et tant pis pour le reste. La jeune sorcière rousse poussa son chariot, se dirigeant vers la barrière qui était le passage vers la plateforme neuf et trois quarts. Traverser la barrière lui faisait toujours un peu peur, malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle et son chariot allaient traverser ce mur en apparence très, très solide…

Elle était passée. Lily était si heureuse de pouvoir enfin retourner dans SON monde (car, plus le temps passait, moins elle se sentait chez elle parmi les Moldus, même si elle adorait ses parents, il va sans dire) qu'elle en oublia l'attitude détestable de Pétunia et la tristesse qui l'emplissait toujours lorsqu'elle se séparait de ses parents. La jeune fille prit ses bagages, monta dans le train qui commençait à être déjà bien rempli vu l'heure qu'il était déjà, et se lança dans une mission impossible : se trouver un compartiment vide, à l'abri des bruyantes retrouvailles et des sarcasmes que commençaient déjà à lancer les Serpentard aux élèves des autres maisons. Elle arriva enfin à s'en dégoter un, tout au fond. Soulagée d'avoir évité la gênante obligation de quémander une place dans un compartiment avec des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, elle entra dans le compartiment, sortit un grimoire de ses bagages et s'assit pour commencer la lecture d'un épais livre scolaire, « Manuel très avancé de préparation de potions ».

Après quelques minutes, la porte du compartiment coulissa et Lily fut forcée de lever les yeux du mode d'emploi pour créer du Polynectar. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une Asiatique vêtue, comme Lily, de vêtements Moldus. Cependant, la tenue vestimentaire de la nouvelle arrivante avantageait beaucoup sa belle silhouette : elle portait un jean taille basse assez moulant (lequel devait lui avoir attiré beaucoup de regard pendant qu'elle marchait dans le train) et un haut blanc se nouant derrière sa nuque et qui laissait voir quelques centimètres de peau au niveau de son ventre plat. Tout d'un coup, Lily eu l'impression que son chemisier blanc et sa jupe plissée noire à mi-cuisse n'étaient pas des vêtements, mais des sacs à patates. Les longs cheveux de la fille étaient noirs et lisses et lui arrivaient presque à la chute des reins. Ses yeux bridés, étonnamment, n'étaient pas marrons, mais d'un bleu très profond, incroyablement envoûtant. Cette fille, n'importe qui possédant ses facultés visuelles pouvant l'affirmer sans mentir, était magnifique.

- Excuse-moi, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, je suis nouvelle à Poudlard, mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, alors, je me demandais…

Lily, à sa propre surprise, éprouva un élan de compassion envers cette fille et lui adressa un sourire aimable.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, lui dit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

La jeune Asiatique parut extrêmement soulagée et prit place devant Lily, qui n'en revenait pas de voir une personne se mouvoir avec autant de grâce. Ses mouvements étaient quasi-félins.

- Alors, tu es nouvelle ? demanda Lily en la regardant.

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Oui. Je viens d'une école en Asie qui s'appelle Mâh-Pao. C'est une école Chinoise, et j'y allais même si je ne viens pas de Chine.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu ?

- Du Vietnam. Je m'appelle Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee.

Devant l'air estomaqué de Lily, Shan-Rhâ eut un léger sourire.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shan, tout simplement.

« Ouf » se dit Lily.

- Je suis Lily Evans, élève de septième année, je suis à Gryffondor.

- Gryff… hein ?

- C'est une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Voyant que Shan était dans le flou le plus total, Lily s'empressa de lui résumer l'explication :

- Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par deux sorciers et deux sorcières, les plus puissants de l'époque, désireux de propager leur savoir. Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Comme ils avaient des avis divergents quant à la façon de choisir les élèves, ils firent quatre maisons au sein de l'école. Ils donnèrent bien entendu leurs noms à ces maisons et choisissaient les élèves qui iraient dans leur maison et leur dispensait l'enseignement magique. Godric prenait avec lui ceux qui étaient pleins de courage et de noblesse, Salazar privilégiait la pureté du sang, la malice, la ruse et la fourberie, Helga avait le goût du travail acharné et prenait sous son aile les élèves qui avaient ce même goût, ainsi que de la patience et de l'abnégation. Rowena, quand à elle, choisissait les plus sages et les plus érudits, ceux qui possédaient la même soif de savoir qu'elle.

- Mais ça fait des siècles. Comment on fait maintenant pour savoir dans quelle maison on va ?

- On met le Choixpeau Magique.

- Euh, on met le quoi ?

- Le Choixpeau, répéta Lily, heureuse de pouvoir en apprendre à quelqu'un. La légende dit que c'était le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor et que les quatre fondateurs l'ont doté d'un cerveau pour qu'il fasse des choix éclairés lorsqu'ils seraient morts. On le met sur ta tête, il lit en toi. Il analyse tes forces, tes faiblesses, et il t'envoie dans la maison où tu seras le plus à ta place.

- Et il ne se trompe jamais ?

- Jamais, affirma la rouquine.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un n'a aucune de ces qualités ?

Étonnée, Lily mit un temps à répondre.

- Ça n'arrive jamais non plus. Le Choixpeau trouve toujours.

- Cool.

- Je ne voudrais pas te sembler indiscrète, mais pourquoi viens-tu terminer tes études à Poudlard ? Tes parents ont déménagés ?

L'Asiatique hésita un certain temps avant de répondre à la question. Elle regardait Lily intensément, comme si elle cherchait à juger si c'était risqué ou pas de lui répondre honnêtement. Comme si elle se demandait si elle était digne de confiance. Apparemment, elle devait l'être, puisqu'elle répondit :

- Mon école… a été attaquée. Par des mages noirs. Ils ont détruit beaucoup de choses dedans. Des livres, des objets magiques. La bibliothèque était le plus grand point de savoir du pays. Il ne reste pratiquement plus un livre intact. C'est une perte énorme. Ils ont… tué la plus grande partie des professeurs. Tous de très grands sorciers qui savaient se battre merveilleusement bien en duel. Ils ont même eu raison du directeur, Maître Hiôh Ling. Le plus grand sorcier de Chine, et ils ont réussi à l'abattre.

Les yeux de Shan se remplirent de larmes à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'en parler si c'était aussi douloureux, mais la jeune fille semblait en avoir besoin et continuait de parler, la voix légèrement tremblante :

- Ils ont tué beaucoup d'élèves, aussi. C'était la pagaille, tout le monde paniquait, hurlait, courait dans tous les sens, cherchait une sortie. Je suis l'une des rares survivantes parmi les élèves de Mâh-Pao… et j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait pour sauver ma vie.

Elle ferma les yeux, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

- Je suis une Animagus. Je me suis transformée. Dans cet enfer, personne ne m'a vue faire, et personne, personne dans la bataille ne s'est soucié du chat que j'étais devenue et qui courait vers la sortie. Mais j'ai pensé à ma faculté tellement tard que je les ai vus tuer des dizaines de personnes… mes amis, mes professeurs, la vie les quittait sous mes yeux… et j'ai fui lâchement. Au lieu de me battre, d'essayer d'aider les autres… j'ai couru aussi rapidement et aussi loin que je l'ai pu sous mon apparence de chat.

Son récit terminé, Shan essuya ses yeux.

- Je n'irai sûrement pas à Gryffondor, dit-elle avec un rire triste.

- Ne dis pas ça. Quand j'ai entendu parler des maisons, j'étais sûre que le Choixpeau allait éclater de rire en me disant que j'étais trop nulle pour Poudlard, mais comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas le cas.

Sur ce, elles reprirent leur discussion sur des thèmes beaucoup plus joyeux. Lily découvrit en Shan une fille absolument extraordinaire, incroyablement drôle, pleine d'énergie, d'entrain, et qui, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, avait le rire facile. Lorsque la dame qui vendait des sucreries arriva à leur compartiment, Lily se leva pour faire le plein de friandises et se retrouva nez à nez avec James Potter.

« Oh, formidable », songea-t-elle. « Ignore-le, tout bêtement » « Même s'il est diablement sexy ? » « OUI, MÊME S'IL EST DIABLEMENT SEXY ! Rappelle-toi tous ses défauts, nom d'une Souris Glacée !» ne laissant rien transparaître de ce dialogue intérieur, la Gryffondor acheta une grande quantité de bonbons magiques, pour Shan et elle.

- Salut, Lily, dit James avec ce sourire charmeur unique et si caractéristique de lui-même.

« Lily » ? Il ne l'appelait plus « Evans », maintenant ? C'était reparti pour un tour de drague made in James Potter ! Merlin, qu'il était beau. Ne se laissant pas décontenancer, la jeune fille aux yeux verts ne le regarda même pas (pour exprimer son mépris ou pour ne pas succomber à son charme, c'est selon) et dit :

- Non.

- Euh, pardon ? demanda James, un peu (voire même beaucoup) pris au dépourvu.

- Tu vas me parler pendant de longues minutes, me demander comment se sont passées mes vacances, si j'ai eu de bons résultats à mes examens finaux, me dire à quel point je suis brillante dans le simple but de me flatter, et finir par me demander de sortir avec toi, question à laquelle la réponse est toujours non. Donc, j'épargne ta salive en te disant « Non » tout de suite, et je m'évite à moi-même l'ennui profond dans lequel tes paroles d'arrogant suffisant et crâneur me plongent.

« Oui… ou bien tu t'évites de succomber à la tentation. » « Mais dégage de ma tête, fichue conscience ! ». Le défiant du regard, elle alla poser les bonbons sur le banc à côté de Shan, qui les attaqua tout de suite avec voracité.

- Lily… commença James, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, le dos appuyé à la paroi intérieure du compartiment.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Parce que je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, Potter ! Que je ne vais pas te tomber dans les bras comme la première abrutie venue, comme les idiotes que tu b… bref, avec lesquelles tu copules avant de les laisser tomber comme des chaussettes sales ! Qu'à mes yeux, jeter des maléfices à tout le monde pour « s'amuser », ce n'est pas DRÔLE ni COOL, c'est STUPIDE ! Et que je vois, même si je suis la seule, que si ta tête enfle encore un peu, ton balai ne pourra plus décoller, ce qui serait dommage, puisque voler est la seule chose que tu fais à peu près bien ! Et si tu veux prendre cette dernière remarque comme un compliment, grand bien t'en fasse, parce que tu ne recevras pas mieux de ma part !

Interloquée, Shan-Rhâ cessa de mâcher la Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue (saveur de menthe chocolatée) qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche et fixa Lily avec des yeux ronds, surprise de voir cette fille si douce se changer en véritable lionne pour si peu. Son regard scrutateur glissa alors vers le garçon, ce Potter. Plutôt mignon. Pas son genre, mais mignon. Et il avait l'air blessé par le long monologue de Lily. Nom d'une Plume en Sucre, ce garçon était VRAIMENT amoureux, il ne jouait pas comme le prétendait Lily. Ça sautait tellement aux yeux, c'était tellement facile à lire dans ses yeux noisette que Shan ne comprenait pas comment Lily pouvait douter de la nature de ses sentiments. En reposant son regard sur la rouquine, tout devint clair : elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Elle le désirait, et se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et pas pour lui flanquer une gifle. Seule sa fierté semblait la retenir, en réalité.

- Lily, arrête. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis _plus_ comme ça.

Shan avait un véritable don pour savoir si on disait la vérité. Et elle pouvait affirmer que ce garçon était absolument sincère, mais Lily ne le vit pas sous cet angle.

- Oui, c'est ça. Et je suis la mère de Merlin ! répondit la Gryffondor d'un ton acide qui sembla blesser encore plus l'autre Gryffondor, même si elle ne le vit pas. Dégage avant que je te jette un sort !

- Et tu me dis ça alors que tu me faisais la morale il y a moins d'une minute ? s'outra l'attrapeur.

- FICHE LE CAMP ! hurla-t-elle.

James Potter secoua la tête en la regardant avec, était-ce possible ? Une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Au revoir, Lily.

Il s'en alla avant qu'elle décide de lui jeter un Chauve-Furie ou un autre maléfice du genre pour lequel, il le savait par expérience, Lily Evans était très douée. Furibonde, Lily claqua la porte et reprit sa place.

- James Potter, dit-elle entre ses dents pour Shan. Attrapeur de Gryffondor. Un des Maraudeurs.

- Un des quoi ?

- Pff, c'est sa bande. Ils sont quatre, en le comptant. James Potter, que tu viens de voir, Sirius Black qui est aussi idiot que lui, Remus Lupin, qui est adorable au point que je me demande ce qu'il fiche avec eux, et Peter Pettigrew, un type un peu bête qui voue un véritable culte à James. Lui, je sais à quoi il sert dans le quatuor : il est là pour flatter l'ego de James, point barre. Ils font sans cesse des sales coups aux professeurs et aux autres élèves, surtout des Serpentard en se croyant très spirituels. À la fin de notre cinquième année, Potter et Black s'acharnaient à jeter des maléfices à Rogue pour s'amuser. Pas que je porte Severus Rogue dans mon cœur, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

- Vraiment désolée pour ça. Il m'exaspère.

- J'ai vu, répondit la Vietnamienne avec un sourire mystérieux.

Oh, oui, elle avait vu. Mais elle n'avait pas vu pas ce que Lily croyait qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait vu l'amour et la tristesse dans le regard de James Potter. Elle avait vu la flamme du désir mal camouflée par celle de la haine dans le regard de Lily Evans. Et, alors qu'on annonçait que le train approchait de sa destination, elle se fit mentalement une promesse à elle-même : un jour, Lily Evans serait Lily Potter.

N'ayant pas d'uniforme à mettre puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore été répartie, Shan-Rhâ garda sa tenue Moldue lorsque sa nouvelle amie se changea. Le train s'arrêta : il était arrivé à destination. Ne connaissant absolument rien de la marche à suivre, Shan suivit Lily et sortit du train avec elle, discutant de tout et de rien avec l'Anglaise. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds comme des Cognards, lorsqu'elle arriva pour monter dans la calèche avec Lily.

- Ce… ces _choses_…

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots que « choses » pour qualifier ce qu'elle voyait. On aurait dit des chevaux, mais ils avaient quelque chose de reptilien et de terrifiant que n'avaient pas les chevaux.

- Ce sont des Sombrals qui tirent les calèches, dit Lily en montant dedans.

- Les créatures qu'on voit lorsqu'on a vu la mort ?

- Oui. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ils sont bien domestiqués.

Un peu craintive, Shan monta dans la calèche, qui se mit en mouvement vers l'école. Elles pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

- Wow, murmura Shan, impressionnée. Mâh-Pao n'était pas aussi… wow… c'est immense !

Une voix, sèche et sévère, claqua comme un fouet dans les airs :

- Les premières années, par ici !

Le professeur McGonagall les fit placer en rang devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Shan regarda Lily.

- Euh… commença-t-elle, voulant demander à Lily si elle devait aller avec eux.

- Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, venez ici vous aussi ! dit la directrice de Gryffondor en lui faisant signe de la main.

- On se revoit plus tard, murmura Lily à son amie avant qu'elle s'éloigne.

Lily entra dans la Grande Salle et prit place à la table des Gryffondor, saluant quelques camarades au passage. McGonagall entra avec les premières années (« Ce sont des nains, murmura Sirius à l'intention de James. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Enfin quoi, on n'était pas aussi petits en première année, nous ! ») et procéda à la Répartition comme d'habitude. Elle garda Shan-Rhâ pour la fin. (« Ah non quand même, dit Sirius. On n'était pas si grands, faut pas exagérer ! »). Minerva McGonagall déposa le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur la tête de Shan-Rhâ.

« Ah ! dit la voix rocailleuse à l'oreille de l'Animagus. Une Mâh-Nee, je n'en ai pas vu depuis des siècles, pas depuis la fondation de Mâh-Pao. Voyons voir, voyons voir, où vais-je t'envoyer, que vois-je en toi ? Je vois beaucoup de courage, ça c'est certain. Une grande loyauté, aussi. HO ! Quelle ruse, quelle malice ! Des malins comme toi, j'en envoie beaucoup à Serpentard ! Mais je lis en toi un profond altruisme que ne possède aucun des disciples de Salazar… ainsi qu'un grand désir de faire le bien… bon, bon, bon, je ne vais pas y passer toute l'année ! Tu iras à… »

- GRYFFONDOR ! cria-t-il à l'adresse de la foule d'élèves.

Profondément soulagée, Shan-Rhâ retira le Choixpeau Magique et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, où on applaudissait bruyamment. Elle prit place à côté de Lily qui, folle de joie de voir sa nouvelle amie entrer dans sa maison, la serra dans ses bras.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et leva les mains pour imposer le silence. Et le silence se fit. Miraculeusement.

- Je voudrais dire quelques mots avant que nous commencions à nous empiffrer des excellents plats que nous propose notre école. Je voudrais notamment vous présenter votre préfet-en-chef, Sirius Black, de la maison de Gryffondor.

Sirius se leva, saluant les autres élèves d'un léger sourire.

- Ainsi que son homologue féminin, Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee, de la maison de Gryffondor également.

Estomaquée, Shan ne se leva debout que parce que Lily venait de lui donner un coup de coude plus ou moins discret en lui disant de le faire. Elle se rassit en même temps que Sirius, beaucoup moins à l'aise que ce dernier. Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Ils seront aidés dans leur tâche de faire respecter le règlement par les préfets de maisons. Cette année, les préfets sont, à Gryffondor : Lily Evans et James Potter. À Poufsouffle, Elizabeth Wood et Tom Kensington. À Serdaigle, Emma Boots et Thierry Abbot. Et, finalement, à Serpentard, Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy. NdA : Je considère ici Bellatrix et Lucius comme étant tous les deux en septième année, donc du même âge que Lily, Shan et les Maraudeurs Et, sur ce, conclut-il avec un sourire, MANGEONS !

Comme si ses paroles avaient une quelconque influence magique (ce qui, à bien y penser, était fort possible, après tout), des dizaines de plats apparurent sur les tables et les élèves commencèrent à se servir. Seule Shan regardait les plats avec étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas du tout comme à Mâh-Pao… murmura-t-elle en regardant étrangement ces plats inconnus.

- Tu vas t'y faire, dit Lily avec un sourire.

Un peu méfiante, Shan fit le choix qui lui apparaissait comme le plus prudent et se servit du poisson. Tout en mangeant, elle entretenait avec Lily une conversation animée.

- Préfète-en-chef, ne cessait-elle de répéter, comme si elle n'y croyait pas une seconde. Mais je suis nouvelle, où a-t-il la tête ? Je ne connais même pas l'école…

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait, répondit-elle simplement. Albus Dumbledore sait toujours ce qu'il fait.

Lorsque tout le monde dans la salle fut rassasié, les assiettes d'or se vidèrent instantanément. À nouveau, le directeur se leva debout pour parler aux élèves dont les estomacs étaient fort bien remplis :

- Le temps passe vite, le temps passe vite ! dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Je vous invite donc à aller dans vos salles communes.

Lily se leva en disant d'une voix bien audible :

- Les premières années de Gryffondor, par ici !

James l'aida à les rassembler, mais elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Un peu perdue, Shan regardait les préfets de toutes les maisons réunir les premières années. Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire lorsqu'on lui toucha l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. En se retournant, elle vit l'autre préfet-en-chef. Mille milliards de Chocogrenouilles ! Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était aussi attirant, aussi… séduisant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il, les mains fourrées dans les poches. Je vais te montrer les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

« Appartements des préfets-en-chef » ? Elle allait partager les appartements de ce… de ce quasi-Dieu ? Comme un automate, Shan-Rhâ se leva du banc où elle était assise et le suivit.

- Mais… nos bagages… balbutia-t-elle.

- Ils sont déjà là, dit-il en la guidant dans les couloirs.

Il frappa trois fois sur un miroir avec sa baguette. Le miroir pivota et il s'engouffra dans le passage, suivi par une Asiatique pour le moins étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas très bien saisi ton nom à la répartition, dit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee. Appelle-moi Shan si tu ne veux pas te faire une entorse de la langue.

« Il y a tellement d'autres façons de l'exercer » dit une voix dans sa tête. « Oh, toi, la ferme hein ! » NdA : Oui, les persos sont très sympas avec leurs voix intérieures

- Quand je pense que je connaissais par cœur les passages secrets de Mâh-Pao, soupira Shan en voyant Sirius en activer un autre.

- Au moins, tu seras forcée de passer du temps avec l'un de ceux qui connaît le mieux ceux de Poudlard, dit Sirius. Ça devrait t'aider.

- Forcée ?

- Les préfets-en-chef, de même que les préfets, doivent faire des rondes dans les couloirs, c'est le règlement.

- Oh.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'un chevalier qui galopait en rond sur sa « fière monture », un cheval qui avait plus l'air d'un poney qu'autre chose, brandissant une épée sous le nez de Sirius Black.

- Est-ce un défi que vous me lancez, jeune fou ?

-Réminiscences, dit Sirius sans se préoccuper des provocations en duel et autres sornettes proférées par le chevalier du Catogan.

- Non ! Ne fuyez pas ainsi ! vociféra l'homme en le voyant passer dans le trou que le portrait avait ouvert en pivotant. COUARD ! LÂCHE !

- Cinglé, marmonna Shan en entrant dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef.

- MOI, cinglé ? Comment osez-vous, jeune pucelle ? pesta la voix, qui s'affaiblissait au fur et à mesure que le portrait refermait l'ouverture derrière eux. REVENEZ ICI, FIEFFÉE GARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES !

Le chevalier continua d'hurler ses insultes, mais on ne l'entendait plus dans la salle commune. Confortable et chaleureuse, décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor, elle était très grande pour deux personnes. Impressionnée, Shan monta l'escalier couvert d'une épaisse moquette rouge et or et se retrouva face à deux portes. Sur la première, des lettres d'or écrivaient « Sirius Black, préfet-en-chef », et, sur la seconde, on pouvait lire de la même écriture dorée « Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee, préfète-en-chef ».

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa vue était trouble, un peu comme s'il y avait une légère brume de chaleur. Shan fit un pas pour pénétrer dans la pièce et tout devint parfaitement clair. Elle fut surprise d'humer le même parfum envoûtant que dans la chambre qu'elle occupait à Mâh-Pao. Et il n'y avait pas que le parfum d'identique. La gorge nouée, Shan s'approcha du lit double et caressa doucement les draps. Les mêmes draps de soie blanche qu'à Mâh-Pao. La décoration, purement asiatique, était rigoureusement identique à celle qu'elle avait vu ces six dernières années.

- Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-elle en caressant l'armoire d'ébène du bout des doigts.

- Un enchantement, dit Sirius, appuyé nonchalamment mais élégamment dans l'embrasure de la porte laissée ouverte. Cette chambre est ainsi parce que c'est dans cette chambre que tu te sentiras bien. C'est ce décor qui t'apporte le plus grand réconfort.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air étonné.

- Poudlard recèle encore plus de surprise que tu ne le penses, Shan, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux avant de s'éloigner.

S'efforçant de refouler ses pensées franchement pas catholiques, Shan referma la porte derrière lui et se changea pour se mettre au lit. Ça allait être une année mouvementée. Elle le sentait, jusqu'au plus profond de son être, dans chaque fibre de son corps. Comme elle l'avait senti l'année précédente. Elle espérait seulement que l'année à venir ne serait pas mouvementée de la même manière…

**Le mot de la fin** : Voilà, chapitre un terminé ! De 22h30 à 00h30 un soir et de 12h32 à 13h48 le lendemain (avec interruptions régulières. Ils comprennent pas ce que c'est, un « processus de création littéraire », dans cette baraque !), OUF ! On peut dire que j'étais motivée, mdr. Les prochains chapitres vont venir bientôt (le premier à peine fini, je commence déjà le second !), je les envoie un à un, au fur et à mesure que je les finis. Il est fort possible, d'ailleurs, que j'aie fini le chapitre deux avant de pouvoir poster le premier avec ce délai de trois jours (zut, je savais pas ça, moi ! Que d'injustice !) N'allez surtout pas me demander combien de chapitres je compte faire parce que je n'en ai aucune idée, ça durera le nombre de chapitres que ça durera ! Donc voilà ! En attendant le deuxième (qui ne devrait pas tarder) : vos impressions ?


	2. Chat et chien

**Chapitre 2 : Chat et chien**

Ce matin-là, le réveil de Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee fut pour le moins saisissant : elle reçut un puissant jet d'eau à la figure. Elle cria et roula pour tomber de l'autre côté du lit, à l'abri de l'eau froide. Riant d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un véritable rire, Sirius mit fin à l'Aguamenti et Shan se redressa, furieuse et trempée.

- T'ES MALADE ! Ne me refais JAMAIS ça, tu entends ? Si jamais tu OSES recommencer, tu risques de te réveiller dans un lit en flammes, est-ce bien clair, Sirius Black ?

Sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du Maraudeur. Devant le regard furibond qu'elle lui adressa, cependant, il jugea préférable de retenir son fou rire, ce qui n'était pas aisé en voyant ses longs cheveux de jais éparpillés dans tous les sens à cause de la « douche » qu'ils avaient subie. Il avala de travers, non pas parce qu'elle le fusillait du regard, mais parce qu'il venait de voir que l'eau avait collé son pyjama de soie noire sur sa peau, moulant parfaitement les courbes typiquement féminines de son corps. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Quelque chose à dire. Il lui fallait quelque chose à dire, sinon, la situation risquait de devenir fort embarrassante pour lui.

- Calme ! Ce n'était qu'un peu d'eau !

- J'ai horreur de l'eau, figure-toi, tête de fouine enfarinée !

- Tu sais, moi, je faisais ça pour toi. Le premier cours commence dans une heure.

- MAIS TU AURAIS PU ME RÉVEILLER AUTREMENT !

Elle cligna des yeux, venant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Une heure ?

- Tu as dit une heure ?

- Ouais.

Shan prit son uniforme de Gryffondor en pestant :

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant, bon sang !

- Ça t'arrive de savoir ce que tu veux ? râla le préfet-en-chef.

- Et comment ! Là, par exemple, je sais exactement ce que je veux : FAIS DE L'AIR ! Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Très bien, dit-il, soudain en colère, une colère froide. Tu te débrouilleras pour trouver la Grande Salle et le premier cours.

- C'est ça, comme si j'avais besoin de toi !

Il claqua la porte. Maudissant tous les hommes de la création, Shan fouilla dans ses valises pour trouver sa baguette magique et s'en servit pour se sécher. Crétin. Lily avait bien raison ! « D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point tu détestes l'eau » « La ferme, conscience de mes deux… ! ». Ceci fait (le séchage de sa personne et le rabattage de caquet à l'impertinente voix dans sa tête), elle mit son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ce faisant, elle remarqua l'insigne doré qui brillait sur sa table de chevet. Les lettres « PEC » y étaient inscrites. Jugeant que ce devait être son insigne de préfète-en-chef, elle l'épingla sur sa poitrine avant de brosser sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène. Puis, elle sortit de sa chambre et quitta les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Après dix minutes d'errance dans les couloirs (alors que la veille, Sirius et elle avaient mis à peine deux minutes à arriver au portrait du chevalier du Catogan), elle du s'admettre à elle-même qu'elle aurait bien besoin de Sirius. Ou de n'importe qui d'autre connaissant un minimum cette fichue école, qui était, aux yeux de Shan, pire qu'un labyrinthe. Cependant, la jeune fille était fière comme un paon, beaucoup trop fière pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à la Grande Salle et, la tête haute, passa devant Sirius dans l'intention de rejoindre Lily qui était assise plus loin, mais Sirius l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Trente minutes, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. NdA : ben voui elle a pas juste cherché la Grande Salle, elle s'est préparée aussi ! C'est un record de rapidité dans l'établissement.

- La ferme, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de dégager son poignet.

Cependant, Shan était beaucoup plus souple qu'elle était forte, et Sirius n'eut aucun mal à la retenir.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Il se leva, sans lâcher son poignet délicat. Shan n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter de l'étrange lueur dans son regard qu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, et elle l'aurait volontiers laissé faire, si elle n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleuse. Ses lèvres, chaudes et douces, lui donnaient l'impression de fondre comme une Chocogrenouille au soleil. Après une dizaine de secondes, elle se ressaisit et son autre main s'abattit sur la joue de Sirius, qui la lâcha. Aux yeux de tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee venait de gifler Sirius Black. En portant la main à sa joue, Sirius vit que la réalité était toute autre : elle l'avait griffé. Patmol la regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Outrée, Shan-Rhâ se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Lily, qui affichait le même air outragé. Pendant qu'elle se servait à manger, Lily en profita pour dire le fond de sa pensée :

- Tu vois ? Aussi abruti que Potter. S'il est du même genre que Potter, c'est-à-dire « collant à la limite du Sort de Glue Perpétuelle », tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me rassures ?

- Qui a dit que je te rassurais ? répliqua Lily avec un sourire taquin. Mais au moins, tu l'as remis à sa place, c'est déjà ça.

- On a quel cours ? demanda Shan dans le simple but de changer de sujet.

- Potions, répondit Lily en lui tendant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait pris pour elle. Et on ferait mieux de se grouiller.

Shan engloutit ce qui restait de son petit-déjeuner et suivit Lily dans les profondeurs peu rassurantes des cachots de Poudlard. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, grande, sombre et humide. Horace Slughorn adressa un immense sourire chaleureux à Lily en la voyant entrer. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait cette élève, elle était si brillante ! Lily et Shan s'assirent à l'avant en attendant que le cours commence. Lorsque James et Sirius entrèrent, Lily et Shan s'efforcèrent de regarder ailleurs. N'importe quoi pour ne pas les regarder eux. Avec un sourire de connivence, les deux Maraudeurs prirent place à la table à côté d'elles. Les deux jeunes filles levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être sportif. Le maître de potions referma la porte en voyant que tout le monde était là.

- Bonjour, bonjour. Je me présente à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : je suis le professeur Slughorn, votre enseignant de potions…

Son regard s'arrêta sur Shan.

- Vous êtes bien Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee ?

- Oui, professeur.

- De l'école chinoise Mâh-Pao ?

- Oui, professeur.

Il la regarda un court instant et Shan se demanda ce qui allait suivre comme question ou remarque, mais le professeur Slughorn ne passa aucun autre commentaire.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par identifier certaines potions. Vous allez tous prendre une de ces éprouvettes, qui contiennent toutes une potion différente, l'identifier et la décrire. Vous avez ici tout le matériel pour le faire et je veux que vous inscriviez tout votre raisonnement sur un parchemin que je ramasserai à la fin du cours.

Shan avala de travers. Elle était d'une nullité affolante en potions. La main légèrement tremblante, elle saisit au hasard une éprouvette et en observa le contenu. Sa couleur était nacrée et, lorsque Shan retira le bouchon, une vapeur s'en éleva, formant d'élégantes spirales dans les airs. C'était bien joli, mais Shan n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. À sa gauche, Lily avait déjà écrit plusieurs lignes sur son parchemin, et sa plume courait à une vitesse surprenante sur le parchemin. À sa droite, Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter des yeux, rendant son anxiété pire encore. L'Asiatique se risqua à renifler la potion et fut transportée. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de vanille ambrée des fleurs de sa chambre de Mâh-Pao, la forêt automnale, et une odeur extrêmement envoûtante qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Voyant Lily ouvrir son livre et en feuilleter rapidement les pages, Shan-Rhâ en déduisit que son utilisation était autorisée et ouvrit le sien. Elle chercha jusqu'à trouver un chapitre parlant des odeurs des potions, mais elle n'en trouva aucune avec un tel parfum. Voyant que le professeur était à l'autre bout de la classe, Shan souffla :

- Lily !

Lily leva ses yeux émeraude de son parchemin, sur lequel elle avait déjà une bonne trentaine de centimètres d'écrite.

- T'as entendu parler d'une potion qui sent l…

Mais Lily avait jeté un bref regard à la potion et l'avait reconnue immédiatement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement facile de la reconnaître, en plus.

- C'est de l'Amortentia, dit-elle entre ses dents avant de retourner à son travail.

Fébrilement, la préfète-en-chef tourna les pages du manuel jusqu'à trouver la fameuse potion. Elle lut la courte description et s'empressa d'écrire sur son parchemin que l'Amortentia était « le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde », qu'il était reconnaissable facilement par « sa couleur nacrée très caractéristique et sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales tout aussi caractéristiques », rajoutant que « son parfum était différent pour tout le monde, dépendamment de ce qui nous attire le plus ». Son explication faisait à peine dix lignes, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Lily était pratiquement en train de pondre un roman sur le Felix Felicis. Shan haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus sur cette fichue Amortentia, il faudrait bien que Slughorn s'en contente. La cloche sonna la fin du cours et Shan ramassa lentement ses affaires, donnant le temps à Lily d'écrire une dernière phrase sur son parchemin.

Elles sortirent de la classe.

- On a quoi maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille aux yeux bridés.

- Histoire de la Magie, répondit la rousse en tirant sur le parchemin de son emploi du temps pour vérifier ses dires. Enfin, moi, j'ai ça, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise l'an dernier de dire à McGonagall que je voulais poursuivre cette matière. Tu as pris ce cours en ASPIC, toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je trouve ça fascinant. À Mâh-Pao, le professeur était vraiment génial. Son cours était mon préféré, elle savait rendre même le plus ennuyeux tellement intéressant qu'on ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Lily eut un léger rire.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Shan-Rhâ. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

- Euh, non, rien, c'est juste que ça risque de te changer, ici. Pour commencer, le professeur est mort.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est ennuyeux à mourir ?

- Non, dit Lily, je veux dire qu'il est _mort_… littéralement. C'est un fantôme.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ben, on dit qu'un jour, il s'est endormi dans son fauteuil devant sa cheminée, et quand il s'est « réveillé », il était mort. Quand je dis qu'il s'est réveillé, comprends que c'est une façon de parler, quoi. Mais il s'est levé de son fauteuil comme si de rien n'était et est allé donner son cours comme à l'habitude. Apparemment, il ne sait même pas qu'il est mort. Paraît que c'était déjà pas fascinant quand il était vivant, mais là, c'est le summum de l'ennui.

En s'asseyant dans la classe, Shan se dit que Lily devait exagérer. Cependant, à peine deux minutes après le début du cours, elle fut forcée d'admettre que son amie avait raison : le professeur Binns arrivait à rendre la sanglante révolte des gobelins soporifique. Shan détourna donc son regard du professeur fantôme qui lisait ses notes d'une voix morne et sans émotion et le laissa s'égarer dans la classe, passant d'un élève à l'autre.

_Elle n'aurait pas dû_. Assis en diagonale avant droite se trouvait Sirius Black. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise, empreint d'une grâce, d'une élégance et d'une nonchalance inimitables, qui le rendaient terriblement attirant. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs d'apparence soyeuse tombaient élégamment devant ses yeux gris profondément envoûtant et, lorsqu'il s'étira, elle pu se rendre compte de la perfection de sa musculature et l'admirer pendant un bref instant. Merlin, qu'il était sexy. Il devrait être interdit par la loi de dégager une telle aura de sensualité, de séduction. Il mordillait une Plume en Sucre, et elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui était arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça avant. C'était… fougueux, passionné, même si ça avait été très bref. « Et tu aimerais qu'il recommence… » Elle se donna mentalement une bonne paire de claques. Non. c'était un parfait idiot. C'était-un-parfait-idiot ! Elle détourna son regard du jeune homme et se martela cette phrase sans cesse. C'était un parfait idiot. « C'est un parfait idiot. Un parfait idiot magnifique. Non, oublie. Un parfait idiot point barre ! ».

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius Black observait Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee, et ce, avec une plus grande discrétion qu'elle-même, il fallait bien l'admettre. Cependant, il la détaillait tout autant. Ses longues jambes minces, son corps merveilleusement bien fait. Sa longue chevelure d'ébène, sa peau qui semblait si douce et satinée. Son visage délicat, avec sa bouche rosée, qu'il savait chaude et douce, et son adorable petit nez. Et, Merlin… ses yeux. _Quels_ yeux ! On n'avait pas idée d'avoir un regard aussi félin, d'avoir des iris d'un bleu aussi envoûtant ! Il la vit détourner le regard pour regarder n'importe quoi d'autre que lui. Sirius eut un léger sourire. Il pouvait presque entendre le duel intérieur de la Vietnamienne. Décidément, ça allait être amusant… pour une fois, on lui opposerait une résistance.

Il détourna son regard de l'Asiatique pour regarder James. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le regard de Cornedrue était braqué sur Lily, qui l'ignorait superbement. Combien de fois Sirius avait-il dit à son ami d'enfance qu'il perdait son temps avec Lily Evans ? Qu'il menait un long, pénible et inutile combat ? Elle ne voulait pas de lui. La cause était perdue d'avance, pourquoi s'entêtait-il ? Sirius savait James Potter têtu, mais, à ce point-là, ce n'était plus de l'entêtement et de l'attirance, c'était le pire des amours, l'amour obsessionnel ! Et encore, le mot était faible. Trois ans, cela faisait trois ans que l'attrapeur avait un œil (voire même les deux yeux) sur Lily ! Et, on avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, il n'aimait qu'elle. Sirius secoua la tête pour lui-même. Désolant. NdA : « Désolant », c'est aussi la note qu'ils vont tous se rétamer aux ASPICs d'histoire s'ils arrêtent pas de se mater entre eux, mdr !

C'était le soir.

Un chat noir courait dans l'immense parc de l'école, ombre agile et rapide glissant silencieusement dans l'herbe verte. D'un bond souple, le chat sauta sur un rocher. Shan-Rhâ adorait être un chat. Posséder une telle grâce, une telle souplesse. Après, qu'est-ce qu'on se sentait empoté dans un corps d'humain ! Et cette vision ! C'était formidable de voir ainsi dans une nuit aussi noire… une ombre. Elle tourna brusquement la tête, tout son corps en alerte, ses muscles bandés, prête à toutes éventualités. Prête à bondir sur une proie où à fuir devant un prédateur. Un mouvement. Moins élégant et subtil que les siens, mais rapide.

Le canin courait dans l'herbe. C'était un gros chien, mais il n'était pas terrifiant. Au contraire, ce tas de muscles semblait terriblement adorable et craquant. Comme une énorme peluche, qu'on aurait envie de serrer contre soi pour se réconforter. Il posa son regard sur la forme assise sur un rocher et aboya. Le chat se retourna et le transperça de son regard félin. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité mais, fait très étonnant, ils n'étaient pas verts. Ils étaient bleus. D'un bleu envoûtant… Shan ? Maudissant le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler sous cette forme, Sirius prit le risque de reprendre sa forme humaine.

- Shan ? risqua-t-il à l'adresse du chat.

Sirius ? Sirius Black était un Animagus, lui aussi ? Fichus yeux, il l'avait reconnue ! Espérant avoir le bénéfice du doute, Shan se mit à courir, bondissant dans l'herbe aussi rapidement que son corps de chat le lui permettait. Sirius redevint un chien et se lança à sa poursuite. Shan était souple et agile, mais elle était petite, et Sirius courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et il finit par la rattraper, au terme d'une longue course. Il posa une patte sur le chat et, se moquant bien de ses feulements, redevint humain et sortit sa baguette. Le chat le griffa, mais il jeta tout de même le sort qu'il voulait jeter. Un éclair bleu traversa le chat et, une seconde plus tard, Shan se relevait, humaine et furieuse.

- Black, bon sang, t'es con ou quoi ? Ta patte de deux tonnes a faillit me casser les côtes ! On n'a pas idée d'attaquer les gens comme ça, et puis tu ne devrais pas DORMIR ? conclut-elle, consciente du fait que cet ultime argument n'avait pas la moindre valeur.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

- Et tu me dis ça alors que tu es toi-même dehors. Je trouve que c'est très inapproprié. Cocasse. Mais inapproprié.

Shan se contenta de l'assassiner du regard, mais Sirius ne perdit pas son sourire.

- Déclarée ou non ?

- Pour qui tu te prends ? explosa-t-elle.

- Allez. Je commence. Non-déclaré. À ton tour.

- Non-déclarée, soupira-t-elle, profondément agacée.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un an.

- Deux, relança Black.

- Je m'en moque éperdument, répliqua la Vietnamienne.

- Je t'énerve ?

- Gagné.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

Shan demeura immobile et silencieuse. « Je t'admire, beau gosse, c'est pas dur à deviner ! » « C'eeeest un idiot » « Oui, mais ta gueule ! ».

- Quelque chose en tête ? dit-il en se relevant.

- Pardon ? De quel genre ?

- Du genre la Grande Salle ce matin, dit-il avec un sourire indéfinissable.

- Pourquoi, tu crois que tu as révolutionné ma vie ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- C'est le cas ?

- Non, mentit-elle, troublé par le parfum qu'il dégageait.

Merlin… c'était la même odeur suave qu'elle n'avait pas identifiée dans le parfum dégagé par l'Amortentia. Et ça la faisait fondre encore plus de cette manière que dans une éprouvette…

- Sûre ?

- Ferme-la et embrasse-moi, Black, ordonna-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était enflammé, intense… mais, encore une fois, ce fut bref. Il décolla à regrets sa bouche de la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te tiens, Shan…

Puis, il s'éloigna lentement d'elle, sans se retourner. Shan demeura là, interloquée, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa mobilité. Elle se transforma et retourna dans sa chambre en pénétrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Humaine, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Elle était si soucieuse qu'elle mit des heures à s'endormir. Par Merlin, comment un garçon pouvait-il la plonger dans ce trouble, la rendre si avec un simple baiser, terriblement court, en plus ?

**Le mot de la fin (oui encore)** : Vos commentaires ? Et nan désolée pas de James/Lily dans celui-ci, mais dans le prochain, ça devrait ! ;)


	3. Deux fleurs

**Note :** Nan, désolée, finalement, James et Lily, ça va malheureusement attendre au chapitre 4. Ne me lapidez pas, faut que je mette tout en place sans vous matraquer en vous faisant tomber toute l'intrigue sur le crâne comme un tas de briques, c'est pas facile ! Tout est à peu près clair dans ma tête et je tente de semer des indices pour vous intriguer, lesdits indices ne devant pas être trop évidents mais assez pour que vous vous posiez des questions, et c'est assez folklo de juger de ça quand on sait tout le scénario, ou en tout cas, qu'on en sait plus que les lecteurs… bref, je suis pas ici pour raconter ma vie, mais pour raconter celle des personnages ! Ah voui et vous remarquerez que, autant que possible, je mets des titres de chapitres ayant un rapport avec le contenu dudit chapitre. Parfois je me casse les fesses pour, mdr. C'est bon, j'ai terminé mon speech, je-me-tais !

**Chapitre 3 : Deux fleurs**

C'était le samedi après-midi. La journée était belle, agréable et ensoleillée, si bien que beaucoup d'élèves avaient décidé d'en profiter en allant prendre un bain de soleil près du lac ou ailleurs dans le parc. Même ceux qu'on qualifiait généralement de « rats de bibliothèque » avaient pris leurs éternels livres pour travailler à l'extérieur. Le tableau était quasiment idyllique : tout le monde semblait incroyablement heureux. Sans doute fallait-il voir dans ce bonheur l'effet pratiquement magique du soleil, haut dans le ciel, qui réchauffait les cœurs autant que la peau. Tout le monde était transporté par le bonheur ? Presque.

Remus Lupin, assis avec ses amis dans l'herbe, mais un peu en retrait, semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vague. Ce n'était qu'une impression, car son regard était en réalité posé sur une jeune fille, incroyablement belle, assise près du lac. Elle ressemblait davantage à un ange dont on aurait coupé les ailes qu'à une fille normale tant sa beauté était resplendissante. Elle semblait tellement pure avec sa magnifique chevelure blonde que le soleil faisait ressembler à de l'or, son visage parfait aux traits incroyablement fins, ses superbes yeux bleu glacé qui pétillaient. À côté d'elle, se trouvait sa sœur et le petit ami de celle-ci. Le trio avait l'air très heureux. Elle riait. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau sur cette Terre que de la voir aussi gaie. Puis, il arriva.

Malgré la distance, Remus pu voir le regard de l'objet de son attention s'assombrir légèrement. Elle ne riait plus. Le blond prit place à côté d'elle et se mêla à la conversation. La cinquième année ne disait plus rien. Il n'y avait même plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. La fleur de son bonheur s'était fanée. Remus serra violemment les poings. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'éteindre cette étincelle dans son regard par sa simple présence. Par les lunettes de Dumbledore, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui s'il avait un tel impact sur elle ? Après un certain temps, les deux blonds se relevèrent. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ne broncha pas, mais n'importe quel idiot aurait pu dire qu'il la répugnait. Puis, il l'attrapa. Pas par la main. Par le poignet. Et il l'emmena avec lui vers le château.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la raison qui poussait le septième année à l'emmener au château alors que tout le monde se prélassait au soleil. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le dos du Serpentard avec hargne. « C'est ça, Malefoy. Crois-tu que personne ne voit que tu la prends par le poignet ? Crève et va pourrir en enfer, connard ». Parfois, il se surprenait lui-même d'avoir de telles pensées. Mais Malefoy le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir comme ça, profiter d'elle alors que LUI, l'aimait tellement… alors que LUI se mourait de pouvoir être à ses côtés, de pouvoir l'aimer librement…

- Lunard, t'es devenu sourd ?

Il s'ébroua pour reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Tu disais, James ?

- D'arrêter de baver devant la cousine de Patmol, répondit James avec un sourire en coin. C'est très inélégant.

Sirius tourna la tête vers James, tiré de ses pensées (dirigées vers Shan, même s'il aurait fallu le torturer atrocement pour qu'il l'admette, ne serait-ce qu'à son propre reflet dans le miroir) par l'évocation de sa cousine.

- Lunard, si tu mattes Bellatrix, je me transforme et je te plante mes crocs dans la gorge pour t'éviter de vivre pire de la part de Lestrange.

- Patmol, t'es con ou tu fais exprès ? s'exclama James. Personne de sensé ne baverait devant Bellatrix. Remarque, celle sur qui il a l'œil, c'est presque aussi pire et encore plus fort que moi avec Lily. Chapeau bas.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il pensait encore à sa Narcissa… sa belle, sa douce, sa précieuse Narcissa… Lucius Malefoy était en train de la détruire progressivement et il n'y pouvait rien. NdA : Bon, à ce point du chapitre, j'espère que tout le monde avait compris qui était la fille, lol. Et, comme vous avez vu, je la considère plus jeune que les autres persos de la fanfiction.

- Narcissa ? dit Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Holà, tu perds ton temps à un point que t'imagines même pas. Malefoy te casserait la gueule pour un simple regard. Il n'empêche…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire. Ça pue, je n'ai que ça à dire. Je ne veux _même pas_ savoir ce que ce porc fait à _ma_ cousine.

Il soupira légèrement. Narcissa était une petite sœur, pour lui. Ce qui impliquait qu'il démembrerait volontiers quiconque lui ferait du mal.

- Honnêtement, je la préfèrerais avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle va se libérer de ce sale serpent. Il la tient, rajouta-t-il d'un ton amer. Et elle est beaucoup trop douce pour le repousser. Jamais compris ce qu'elle fichait à Serpentard, il y a des Poufsouffle qui sont plus agressifs que Narcissa, alors pourquoi diable le Choixp… James, range ça !

Il jeta un regard de travers à son ami, qui avait sortit le Vif d'Or « emprunté » de sa poche et qui le laissait voler avant de le rattraper de justesse depuis un moment, provoquant à chaque fois un cri extasié de Peter. Remus réprima un sourire en voyant James ranger le Vif d'Or avec un haussement d'épaules. Sirius était le seul à avoir un tant soit peu d'autorité sur James. Au moins, il en avait assez pour être capable de l'empêcher de jouer sans cesse les m'as-tu-vu, ce qui était déjà un grand exploit en soi.

- Merci, soupira Sirius. Ce n'est pas que ça m'embête tant que ça, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois, on dirait pratiquement que Queudver va s'oublier.

Remus se releva sous le regard étonné des trois autres Maraudeurs.

- Je vais m'étendre un peu. Fatigué.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Ils savaient pertinemment que la pleine lune approchait et qu'elle était probablement responsable de la fatigue de leur ami. En le regardant s'éloigner, Sirius se demanda s'il devait mentionner aux autres ce qu'il avait découvert sur Shan. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de ne pas le faire. Comme si c'était trahir un secret, une promesse, ou autre chose qu'il ne faut pas trahir. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black écouta sa conscience.

Remus Lupin pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. En passant devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, il remarqua du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un y était. Curieux, il entra et s'approcha lentement de la personne qui lui tournait le dos. Ces cheveux…

- Narcissa ? dit-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement, terrorisée. Elle se calma un peu en voyant qui c'était, mais demeura nerveuse.

- Je… ne… suis… pas… là, souffla-t-elle en le regardant d'un air implorant.

Remus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui en croisant ce regard. Il allait démolir celui qui la faisait souffrir à ce point. _Sa_ Narcissa.

- Narcissa ? dit une voix au loin.

La jeune fille retint un gémissement et son regard déchira le cœur de Remus.

- Aide-moi, dit-elle.

Elle était bien tombée. Non seulement elle était tombée sur un des quatre élèves à connaître le mieux l'école, mais elle était tombée sur l'élève qui était sans aucun doute le plus prédisposé à l'aider. Il lui tendit aimablement la main. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à le suivre en l'entraînant derrière lui. Pas après avoir vu Lucius Malefoy faire la même chose.

- Suis-moi.

Elle regarda sa main tendue, puis glissa ses doigts légèrement tremblants entre les siens avant de se relever. Remus se mit à courir. Elle le suivit. Derrière eux, Malefoy courait aussi. Mais Remus courait plus vite que lui, et Narcissa était tellement effrayée qu'elle aurait pu battre des records de vitesse. Les proies avaient de l'avance sur leur prédateur. Il l'entraîna de passages secrets en passages secrets, utilisant les mieux cachés, certains que même le personnel de l'école ignoraient. Il sortit sa baguette en arrivant devant une statue, la tapota et murmura le mot de passe : « Dissendium ». Le lycanthrope fit passer Narcissa devant lui avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le passage secret, prenant soin de le refermer derrière lui. Il la guida dans ce couloir sombre qu'il connaissait pratiquement par cœur.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir une trappe.

Il se hissa dans la trappe et tendit la main pour l'aider.

- Dans le sous-sol de Honeydukes, répondit-il en l'aidant à le rejoindre.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait toujours l'air un peu effrayé, elle était légèrement essoufflée, la sueur collait quelques mèches d'or à la peau claire de son visage… mais elle était toujours aussi sublime. Ils réussirent à pénétrer dans le magasin achalandé sans problème. Se confondant dans la foule, les deux étudiants sortirent dans la rue. Narcissa leva les yeux vers Remus.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle doucement. Pour ce que tu as fait et pour ne pas avoir posé de questions potentiellement embarrassantes.

- Ça va… dit-il avec un sourire.

Il hésita un moment avant d'oser dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Pendant qu'on est là, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un tour aux Trois Balais ? Le temps de laisser la poussière retomber un peu…

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le pub. Madame Rosemerta leur adressa un sourire chaleureux en leur demandant ce qu'ils allaient prendre.

- Une Bièraubeurre, répondit Remus.

- Un verre de sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace, dit Narcissa de sa voix délicate.

Remus faillit rire. Il n'y avait qu'une fille aussi douce pour commander un truc pareil. Il l'emmena à une table, où ils s'assirent en attendant leurs boissons, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Narcissa jouait nerveusement avec l'ombrelle dans son verre, comme si elle hésitait à parler.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? répondit-il dans un sourire.

Ce sourire… personne ne lui avait jamais sourit comme ça… avec autant de gentillesse et de franchise. C'était merveilleux.

- Parce que je suis une Serpentard, peut-être bien. Et que je… bref… qu'il y a Lucius.

Remus baissa les yeux un moment, fixant ses mains. Lorsqu'il les releva vers elle, ils étaient emplis de toute la tendresse du monde. Il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, transmettant à Narcissa tout son amour, son affection. Elle rougit violemment et se lança dans la contemplation de son verre.

- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas… t'offenser… excuse-moi…

Elle secoua la tête. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle. Surtout pas Lucius. Narcissa releva les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas offensée, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Lunard hésita. Et il hésitait encore en tendant lentement la main pour caresser la peau douce de sa joue. Narcissa ferma les yeux, comme si elle avait voulu se blottir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans cette main réconfortante. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Au diable Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Narcissa sentit son cœur fondre. C'était doux et bon. Agréablement léger, comme une caresse d'ailes de papillon. Lucius prenait, et Remus donnait. Il donnait son amour, sa tendresse. Il se donnait tout entier…

Lorsque Remus rentra dans la salle commune, James était écrasé dans le sofa.

- Ben tiens, dit-il en levant les yeux vers son ami. Voilà monsieur « je vais m'étendre un peu » ! Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, quand je m'étends, c'est dans l'enceinte de l'école que ça se passe, conclut-il en brandissant la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Merci, maman, marmonna Remus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Son seul souci était Narcissa. Elle allait avoir des ennuis épouvantables avec Malefoy.

- Alors, t'étais où ?

D'un air las, Remus lui raconta l'histoire, en omettant le passage des Trois Balais. Il était fou, mais pas suicidaire. James n'était pas de cet avis.

- T'es taré, Lunard ? T'enfuir avec la copine de Malefoy sous son nez ? Il va te massacrer s'il t'a reconnu !

- Je m'en moque éperdument, dit Remus en se relevant.

Sans rien rajouter, il monta dans le dortoir en claquant la porte. James secoua lentement la tête. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidément le chic pour s'embarquer dans des histoires pas possibles. Enfin, trois d'entre eux. Queudver n'était pas vraiment assez évolué pour tomber amoureux. NdA : Ça fait chaud au coeur de le voir porter Peter si haut dans son estime, mdr… En voyant Remus si éperdument amoureux de Narcissa Black, la petite amie en titre de Lucius Malefoy, Cornedrue trouvait qu'avec Lily, c'était presque gagné d'avance. Presque…

**Le mot de la fin (eh oui déjà, il était court, ce chapitre)** : Alors voilà (pondu en une soirée avec les yeux qui deviennent caoutchouteux parce qu'ils sont fatigués et les lentilles de contact qui deviennent franchement pas confortables parce que ça fait 18h que je les porte. Relecture le lendemain pour corriger les fautes parce que passé minuit, j'ai le détecteur de fautes en panne) ! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Et, pour ceux qui se demandent d'où je tire un titre pareil : il existe une fleur dont le nom est « lupin » et une autre dont le nom est « narcisse ». J'ai trouvé l'allusion aux deux noms floraux assez appropriée. Et, au prochain chapitre : du James/Lily, c'est pro-mis ! En attendant, si vous voulez y aller de commentaires et de conseils, allez-y !


	4. Confusion

**Note (je ferai court cette fois c'est promis)** : Tel que je vous l'avais dit, au menu du jour : du James/Lily ! Et aussi du Shan/Sirius, y'en a pour tous les goûts cette fois ;) Ah voui, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je précise qu'il n'y aura pas que de la romance, il y a une intrigue plus « aventure » qui est prévue. Je pose les bases des relations entre les persos avant de m'y lancer, c'est tout. Ça me permet d'apprivoiser les persos pour mieux les maîtriser et les connaître. Et ce sera plus facile de gérer la grosse intrigue une fois les relations posées… :)

**Ambiance** : Là, je vous conseille fortement « Heartbeats » de José Gonzalez pour le passage Shan/Sirius. C'est pratiquement une obligation !

**Elise evans** : Ma première review :D Le cassage de gueule de Lulu est prévu au programme, gniarf (j'aime pas Lucius, de toute manière, alors tu peux être sûre qu'il va morfler !) Et très bientôt, d'ailleurs. D'un autre côté, il faut retenir que Sirius n'est pas idiot et qu'il a conscience que ça pourrait causer une bonne dose d'ennuis à Narcissa (parce que c'est un fait connu que Lucius n'est pas un ange), mais il n'est pas exclu que Sirius s'emporte « un peu »… ;)

**Chapitre 4 : Confusion**

Shan se réveilla brusquement, le cœur battant à un rythme fou, la respiration saccadée. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, c'était encore la nuit. L'Asiatique avait le visage couvert de sueur, malgré la brise fraîche que lui apportait la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elle se roula en boule et regarda les longs rideaux de soie blanche flotter dans les airs, transportés par le vent. Le décor était rassurant, connu. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Légèrement tremblante, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Shan avala de travers en marchant vers la chambre du préfet-en-chef. Il allait la trouver ridicule et lui demander de sortir, mais tant pis.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius et se glissa à l'intérieur. Avec précaution, elle s'approcha de son lit. Il dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si son rêve lui était particulièrement agréable.

- Sirius, souffla-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il grogna dans son sommeil.

- Sirius, répéta Shan un peu plus fort.

Le préfet-en-chef ouvrit les yeux à moitié. Surpris, il cligna des yeux en voyant Shan. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, analysant la situation. Son rêve était-il devenu réalité ? Était-il bel et bien réveillé, premièrement ?

- Shan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… euh… ça va te paraître idiot, mais… est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Malgré la noirceur, Sirius aurait pu jurer qu'elle rougissait violemment. Il se gratta la tête, perplexe.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui, je… je crois que j'arriverai pas à me rendormir…

La fierté reprit le contrôle de Shan. Comment avait-elle pu dire un truc pareil ? Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça à _lui_ ? Elle avait sept ans ou dix-sept ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-elle.

Elle voulut s'éloigner, mais il la retint par le poignet. Il était parfaitement conscient que Shan ne dormirait pas si elle retournait seule dans sa chambre. Côtoyer une Shan rendue irritable par le manque de sommeil ne figurait pas dans les priorités de Sirius Black. D'autant plus que, même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre, il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle, sans pouvoir s'expliquer la raison de cet attachement.

- Attends, c'est bon. Tu peux rester, ça ne me gêne pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, légèrement amusé devant son regard nouvellement hésitant. Je ne profiterai de la situation d'aucune façon que ce soit.

« Même si tu le faisais, je n'opposerais pas une bien grande résistance… » songea-t-elle en s'allongeant dans le grand lit à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux, rassurée par sa simple présence. La chaleur que dégageait son corps l'enveloppait, ainsi que son odeur, toutes deux étrangement réconfortantes. La jeune fille sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Shan se réveilla le lendemain matin, Sirius dormait encore. Du moins, c'est ce que laissait supposer sa respiration lente et régulière, qui chatouillait le cou de sa condisciple. Pendant leur sommeil, le bras du préfet-en-chef s'était enroulé autour de la fine taille de l'Asiatique, de sorte qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui. Shan-Rhâ sentait son torse ferme et bien découpé, collé sur son dos. Étrangement troublant. Sirius roula dans son sommeil, lâchant Shan. Sa déception la surprit elle-même. « Calme-toi, Shan… reprends-toi, parce que si tu t'accroches comme ça… t'es pas sortie de l'auberge ». Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il dormait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau… il était si près d'elle, si près… elle se gifla mentalement. Où diable étaient passés son indépendance et son détachement ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce que la jeune fille savait, c'est qu'elle avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser… il ouvrit les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux gris qui l'ensorcelaient…

En se réveillant, Sirius se retrouva nez à nez, et c'était le cas de le dire, avec Shan, qui le scrutait de ses yeux pratiquement hypnotiques. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler la raison de sa présence (fort agréable d'ailleurs) dans son lit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Salut, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant aussi.

Il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Si je t'embrasse, tu vas me griffer ? demanda-t-il.

- Si je te laisse faire, tu vas t'en aller après ? répliqua Shan.

- Pas cette fois…

Une heure plus tard, environ, Lily Evans leva la tête de son livre de métamorphose, et ce qu'elle vit l'aurait faite tomber sur les fesses si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise dessus. Shan et Sirius qui s'embrassaient. Elle n'avait pas bu, pourtant ! Shan était avec Sirius ? DEPUIS QUAND ? Deux jours plus tôt, elle jurait que c'était le pire idiot que la Terre ait porté. Vraisemblablement, elle avait changé d'avis, et Lily aurait beaucoup apprécié savoir quand exactement un tel changement d'opinion avait eut lieu. À côté d'elle, James (qu'elle avait vainement tenté de faire partir) esquissa un sourire en suivant son regard surpris.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

La préfète détourna le regard comme une enfant prise en faute, ce qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- La ferme, dit-elle en tentant de se replonger dans la lecture du manuel.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu saches me dire ? Je croyais que tu avais davantage de répondant. Tu n'es pas du matin ?

- Si, mais les mots qui me viennent en tête ne sont pas tous prononçables par une jeune fille bien élevée.

- Ben voyons, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qu'elle arrivait à voir du coin de l'œil.

Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ou bien qui provoquait en elle une vive attirance, au choix.

- Sombre connard, laissa-t-elle échappé.

- Que c'est élégant, dit-il, narquois.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me ficher la paix ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que je puisse t'aimer ?

- Parce qu'un abruti dans ton genre n'aime pas. Pas assez évolué mentalement.

James encaissa. Mais, brusquement, il se sentit l'envie de répondre méchamment. De lui faire mal, terriblement mal. De la blesser comme elle le blessait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. La réplique cinglante lui brûlait la langue, mais l'insulter serait franchir le point de non-retour, en un sens. Peut-être que ça réduirait à néant les chances infimes qu'il avait de se faire aimer d'elle, à supposer que ces chances infimes existent. Il se retenait, se mordait violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre.

- Rien à répliquer, Potter ? dit Lily d'un ton terriblement haineux, qui donna à James l'impression d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Ça m'étonne.

« Au diable », songea-t-il. Le barrage céda :

- Ou alors, peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas admettre que je puisse t'aimer, c'est que tu ne peux pas concevoir que quelqu'un t'aime aussi passionnément que je t'aime.

Sans laisser le temps au cerveau de la Gryffondor de trouver une réplique mordante à lui asséner, l'attrapeur se leva et quitta l'immense pièce. Remus secoua la tête en regardant Lily, passablement déstabilisée par les paroles de James. La phrase résonnait encore en elle, comme si elle était dotée d'une vie propre.

- Tu es dure avec lui, Lily, dit Remus d'un ton doux.

- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, répliqua Lily en continuant son devoir de métamorphose.

- Non, répondit le lycanthrope avec la même douceur. Je connais James, Lily. Je sais qu'il souffre.

- Et allez, dit Lily en écrivant rageusement les dangers de la métamorphose humaine. Pauvre petit Potter qui souffre des tourments que lui inflige la vilaine Lily !

La « vilaine Lily » en question appuyait tellement fort sur sa plume d'hippogriffe que celle-ci se cassa, provoquant chez sa propriétaire un grognement digne du plus sauvage des fauves.

- Lily, continua Remus en la forçant à le regarder, tu sais que je ne te mentirais pas. Si James ne voulait que coucher avec toi, je le saurais et je te le dirais. Le James que tu te complais à voir et à continuer de repousser est mort depuis des mois, Lily. Il ne joue plus, il a vraiment changé. Il est du plus grand sérieux dans cette histoire. Tellement que ça m'étonne. Il n'arrête pas de le dire. Il ne se passe pas trois jours sans qu'il nous dise à quel point il est amoureux de toi. Après la millième fois, on finit par s'en rappeler et même à s'en lasser, mais il le répète encore et encore. Et il ne le dit pas, parce qu'il estime que son orgueil est déjà assez malmené comme ça, mais je sais qu'il a mal. Je sais que c'est difficile de vivre un amour impossible.

Il eut un regard furtif vers la table des Serpentard, provoquant un léger froncement de sourcils de Lily, avant de rapporter toute son attention sur la préfète de Gryffondor.

- Il a des tonnes de filles à ses pieds. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Et il le sait. Mais ce n'est pas elles qu'il veut. C'est toi. Penses-tu sérieusement que s'il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'un tour dans son lit, n'importe laquelle d'entre elles ne ferait pas l'affaire ?

Le loup-garou garda le silence un instant pour laisser à la rouquine le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Donne une chance à James. Il le mérite.

Sur ce, il se leva et, pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, Lily Evans regarda, interloquée, un Maraudeur quitter la Grande Salle. Shan et Sirius vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'elle. D'une façon purement égoïste, la préfète de Gryffondor songea que cette relation voulait dire plus de temps avec Sirius. Et, très probablement, plus de temps avec James, de manière indirecte. Merveilleux. Elle ne passa aucun commentaire sur l'amour apparemment récent qui les liait très visiblement et les salua. L'Asiatique eut pour l'Anglaise un regard complice qui signifiait qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer plus tard. « J'y compte bien » maugréa mentalement Lily. Ils entreprirent une conversation légère, comme si de rien était.

À un moment, le regard de Sirius se perdit vers le fond de la salle, et ses yeux gris prirent la teinte orageuse qui convenait à la rage qui venait de prendre possession de lui. Si Lunard voyait ça, il aurait définitivement une attaque. Lucius Malefoy plaquait Narcissa Black contre le mur de pierres pour l'embrasser. La salle était presque vide, puisqu'il était relativement tôt. La plupart des élèves dormaient encore, faisant la grasse matinée, comme le voulait la tradition un dimanche. Mais ceux qui étaient là et qui ne réagissaient pas… Sirius aurait voulu les défenestrer. Bande de trouillards. Tout le monde savait que la relation entre les deux Serpentard était extrêmement malsaine et qu'elle détruisait Narcissa. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient le courage d'aller se frotter à Lucius Malefoy. « Tu ne vaux guère mieux, à ruminer tout ça sans bouger le petit doigt pour aller l'aider » le nargua une petite voix nasillarde dans un recoin de sa tête. Il se leva.

- Siri… commença Lily, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la salle et repoussa vivement Lucius.

- Dégage, Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton hargneux, le regard flamboyant, se plaçant entre Malefoy et sa jeune cousine.

Lucius eut un sourire détestable et désigna l'insigne de préfet qui brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine.

- Préfet. Fais de l'air, Black, si tu ne veux pas que je te colle une retenue.

Narquois, Sirius sortit son propre insigne de la poche de son jean et l'épingla sur sa chemise noire.

- Préfet-en-chef, répliqua-t-il, parfaitement conscient de sa supériorité. Dégage avant que je te fasse copier des lignes jusqu'à la fin de ta minable existence. Et ne t'avise plus de la toucher.

- Être préfet-en-chef ne te donne pas le droit de gérer ma vie personnelle, Black.

- Non, répondit l'Animagus en résistant à une forte envie de se transformer et de planter ses longs crocs de chien dans la gorge du Serpentard. Mais être son cousin me donne le droit de te casser la figure pour ce que tu fais. L'envie est très forte, en ce moment. Et être préfet-en-chef m'oblige à te prévenir de mon intention actuelle de te casser le nez, Malefoy.

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec le plus grand dégoût dont il était capable. La main de Lucius Malefoy glissa paresseusement vers sa baguette magique. Rapide comme l'éclair, Sirius lui attrapa le poignet et l'écrasa violemment contre le mur où il avait osé plaquer sa cousine.

- Sirius… commença Narcissa d'une voix hésitante.

- Alors quoi, Malefoy ? dit Sirius sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de la cinquième année. Tu as un problème quand tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un qui a plus de force qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans ?

- Sirius ! répéta Narcissa d'un ton implorant et effrayé.

Cinq secondes. C'est le temps que Sirius mit à faire le lien entre le regard sadique de Lucius et le ton suppliant de sa jeune cousine : ce vicieux personnage allait faire payer très cher cette scène à Narcissa, bien qu'elle n'en était absolument pas responsable. Il le lâcha. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, Cissy… » soupira-t-il mentalement. Sirius regarda avec dégoût Lucius avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il revint à la table, Lily était partie.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- À la bibliothèque, répondit Shan en se servant à manger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement.

En effet, Lily était désormais assise à la bibliothèque, son havre habituel, essayant désespérément de se concentrer sur « La sorcière des temps perdus », un roman qui la captivait. Du moins, c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur elle en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était parfaitement incapable de chasser les paroles de James de sa tête, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traître mot qu'elle lisait. Les mots de James, auxquels s'ajoutaient maintenant ceux de Remus, se répétaient encore et encore dans son esprit, inlassablement, comme s'ils avaient marqué son cerveau au fer rouge. Peut-être que Remus avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle était effectivement trop dure avec James, après tout. Elle soupira et rejeta le livre sur la table. Impossible de se concentrer, manifestement, alors autant abdiquer tout de suite, au lieu de dépenser inutilement son énergie à essayer désespérément.

Lily poussa un nouveau soupir. Il était temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face : elle l'aimait. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il soit vraiment comme elle le voyait, qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Elle avait peur de souffrir par sa faute. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui faisait mal. Par peur. À tout prendre, mieux valait que ce soit son cœur à lui qui soit meurtri plutôt que le sien, ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Cette peur, à en croire Lupin, était particulièrement infondée. Si Remus n'avait qu'à moitié raison, elle pouvait déjà plonger sans crainte. Lui donner une chance…

Elle entendit un mouvement furtif. Elle tourna la tête et vit quelqu'un à travers les rayonnages.

- James ? risqua-t-elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, les paumes en l'air.

- Ok, ok, ok, alors, on va mettre ça au clair avant que tu t'imagines des choses et que ça tourne à la catastrophe : je ne t'espionnais pas, d'accord ? Je suis venu chercher un livre, alors il est inutile de te demander quel maléfice tu vas me balancer à la figure, d'accord ?

Lily fut terriblement troublée en voyant la lueur dans son regard, cet étrange mélange de tristesse, de résignation, et même de désespoir. Le regard de quelqu'un qui est vraiment à bout. Mais il n'avait pas fini, et continuait sur sa lancée :

- Parce que tu sais quoi ? Je viens de renoncer à toi. Il était temps, je suppose. J'en ai marre, Lily ! Je me plie en quarante-huit pour toi, j'ai changé, rien que pour toi, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de m'exprimer du mépris, de la haine et même du dégoût. Alors, oui, je t'ai aimée. Une partie de moi ne cessera sans doute jamais de le faire. Mais c'est fini, je n'espère plus, et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! Je ne te parlerai plus, et avec un peu d'espoir qui m'apparaît utopique, tu cesseras de cracher ton venin sur moi, ce qui sera déjà une amélioration considérable !

Lily, bouche bée, le regarda s'éloigner. C'était fini, elle le savait. James ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole, et, étonnamment, cette perspective l'attristait. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait passé presque deux ans à le repousser, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il lui fiche la paix ? Peut-être pas, en définitive…

**Le mot de la fin** : Voilàààà ! Ça a été long, j'ai du mal à pouvoir écrire maintenant que les cours ont repris parce que j'ai beaucoup moins le droit d'être sur le PC… mais la suite arrive, lentement mais sûrement ! Au menu du prochain chapitre : James/Lily :D


	5. Sous la pluie

**Note** : Rahlalalalalala j'ai mis un temps à pouvoir le commencer celui-là (c'est pas facile, la vie !)… donc, dans ce chapitre : James/Lily (on y prend goût quand même) et le début de l'intrigue principale (il était temps) ! Bon ben j'ai rien d'autre à dire, ça me change, mdr… _so let's go_ ! Ah oui et je tiendrais à préciser que le **rating M** se justifie en fin de chapitre (et je vous dis même pas avec qui… z'avez qu'à lire, NA) !

**Chapitre 5 : Sous la pluie**

Cela faisait une semaine que Shan et Sirius sortaient ensemble. Par conséquent, cela faisait une semaine que Lily passait un temps impressionnant à la bibliothèque, dans le simple but de s'éloigner d'eux. De même que pour Pétunia, n'allez surtout pas imaginer que le poids qui menaçait de broyer son cœur chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble était celui de la jalousie, si vous tenez à la vie.

Présentement, Lily était en train de faire son devoir d'histoire de la magie, bien que Binns oubliait perpétuellement qu'il donnait des devoirs à ses élèves. Tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que noircir les énormes quantités de parchemin qu'il demandait de sa voix absente et éthérée représentait un gaspillage, et ce, pour bien des aspects : temps, énergie, parchemin et encre, notamment.

Le travail que Lily était en train de faire portait sur les écoles de magie dans le monde. Le fantôme avait demandé à ses élèves de trouver une école (autre que Poudlard, bien sûr) et d'écrire tout ce qu'ils trouveraient sur l'école qu'ils auraient choisis : son histoire, sa position géographique, les cours qu'elle dispensait, tout. La jeune fille était donc en train d'éplucher une longue liste de noms d'établissements scolaires (dont la quasi-totalité ne lui évoquait rien du tout), lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un nom connu. Mâh-Pao. Elle demeura un instant immobile, figée. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ? L'ancienne école de son amie serait parfaite pour ce travail, d'autant plus qu'elle en savait un tout petit peu sur Mâh-Pao. De plus, d'un point de vue strictement personnel, il serait intéressant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'école qu'avait fréquentée Shan avant son arrivée ici.

Néanmoins, la Gryffondor hésitait. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que ce serait une espèce de violation de l'intimité de la préfète-en-chef. Comme si elle s'autorisait, sous le couvert d'un devoir, à fouiller une partie du passé de l'Asiatique. Lily Evans secoua la tête. C'était ridicule. Shan ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça, d'autant plus qu'elle ne le saurait probablement jamais. Lily se leva et se lança dans des recherches de documentation. Après deux heures, elle n'avait trouvé qu'un livre, intitulé simplement « Mâh-Pao », et dut se résigner à utiliser ce grimoire comme unique source d'information. Lily alla se rasseoir et entama sa lecture, tout en prenant des notes :

« Mâh-Pao fut fondée il y a environ 800 ans, dans les montagnes les plus reculées de Chine, par un homme et une femme. L'homme portait le nom de Ling Pao, et la femme répondait au nom de Mayu Mâh. Ils avaient pour ambition d'élever le plus grand lieu de savoir magique de toute l'Asie. Leur vœu fut exaucé : la bibliothèque de l'école devint, au fil du temps, la plus importante du continent.

Un jour, donc, ils décidèrent de passer des paroles aux actes et utilisèrent leurs puissants pouvoirs magiques pour construire une école. De l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, le bâtiment avait des allures de temple. Ils lui donnèrent le nom de Mâh-Pao. Il fallait maintenant décider de la manière qu'il conviendrait de dispenser le savoir.

Sages, Ling et Mayu avaient appris des erreurs des quatre fondateurs d'une école anglaise du nom de Collège Poudlard, dont les élèves paraissaient avoir pour seul dessein de creuser chaque jour davantage le fossé séparant ce qu'ils appelaient leurs maisons. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, selon Ling et Mayu, avaient commis l'erreur de se baser sur trop de valeurs différentes, divisant les élèves comme aucun instructeur décent ne devrait le faire. Ils refusèrent donc toute division et se concertèrent à propos des valeurs qu'ils souhaitaient transmettre à leurs futurs disciples. Savoir, courage, discipline et adresse, voilà ce que l'homme et la femme décidèrent que tous devaient apprendre à posséder.

Les premiers disciples arrivèrent bientôt. Peu nombreux d'abord, ils affluèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Mâh-Pao gagnait en popularité et en renommée. Les enfants étaient recrutés à l'âge de onze ans, et c'est à vingt ans qu'ils sortaient de leur école. Selon Ling Pao et Mayu Mâh, c'était le temps nécessaire pour une formation complète et approfondie. En plus des cours classiques de magie que l'on retrouve à Poudlard, Mâh-Pao dispensait des cours de discipline, d'arts martiaux, de géographie et de culture. Ces cours, particuliers à cette école, avaient pour but d'approfondir la connaissance de soi et celle du monde. De plus, Mâh-Pao était la seule école au monde à dispenser des cours d'ancienne magie.

Mâh-Pao fut malheureusement attaquée et détruite l'année dernière par des mages noirs, et peu de personnes ont survécu au désastre. »

Lily mit un point final à son travail et s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait. Le dernier point venait de sa culture personnelle, le grimoire étant trop vieux pour faire mention d'un événement aussi récent. Une réalité la frappa soudain. Mayu **Mâh**. Shan-Rhâ **Mâh**-Nee. Son amie pouvait-elle être une descendante de la co-fondatrice de Mâh-Pao ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un murmure :

- Lily ?

La rouquine se retourna brusquement. Derrière elle, Shan était assise sur une chaise, les jambes repliées sous elle, l'observant de ses yeux magnifiques. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus abrupt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Shan encaissa et continua de la scruter avec attention.

- Lily, est-ce que ça va ?

- Superbement, répliqua Lily avec raideur.

L'Asiatique secoua la tête pour signaler qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Lily, viens faire un tour avec moi à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec Sirius ?

Encore une fois, le ton était abrupt, mais là, c'était volontaire.

- Non, il y va avec ses amis et j'ai pensé…

- Que je serais un excellent bouche-trou ?

- … que ce serait bien qu'on y aille toutes les deux. Enfin, Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

- Rien, absolument rien.

C'était vrai. Et c'était bien ça le problème. James avait tenu sa promesse, il ne la regardait même plus. Et il était inutile de tenter de prétendre que ses regards, ses tentatives de l'inviter à sortir avec lui ne lui manquaient pas. En vérité, c'était là la raison de son irritabilité. Elle s'en moquait éperdument, que Shan sorte avec Sirius. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était qu'elle le fasse alors qu'elle-même avait été trop bête pour saisir l'occasion.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily en voyant que Shan la dévisageait en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Sors avec James, Lily, dit simplement la jeune fille en se levant. Il est temps.

Sans lui accorder une autre parole ou un regard, Shan-Rhâ quitta la bibliothèque, laissant une Lily abasourdie devant son devoir d'histoire de la magie. « Sors avec James ». D'abord Remus, et maintenant, Shan. Était-ce une conspiration ? Combien James les payait-il pour lui répéter ça aussi inlassablement ? Brusquement, la jeune fille fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin d'air. La sorcière fila dans son dortoir, le temps de jeter son sac sur son lit et de prendre une veste, puis sortit dans le parc.

Elle marcha seule dans l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard, sa longue chevelure de feu qu'elle avait mis des années à domestiquer dansant dans la brise rafraîchissante de l'automne anglais. Lily réprima un grognement en voyant, au loin, un couple occupé à communiquer d'amygdales à amygdales. Un brun et une rousse, en plus. Le hasard semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la narguer en lui montrant ce couple qui aurait très bien pu être James et elle si elle n'avait pas une telle tête de mule.

Le sang de la préfète se glaça soudainement dans ses veines lorsqu'elle reconnut le garçon. Elle reconnaîtrait ces cheveux de jais perpétuellement décoiffés entre mille. James. Elle croisa les bras pour retenir un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Tentant désespérément d'oublier l'horrible nœud qui s'était douloureusement formé dans ses entrailles, Lily Evans tourna les talons et repartit d'un pas vif dans l'autre direction.

L'attrapeur faisait courir ses mains sur le dos fin de la rouquine, qui eut un léger sourire avant de laisser ses lèvres s'égarer dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Lily… laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure.

Le nom s'était imposé de lui-même dans sa bouche, comme animé par une volonté propre, faisant fi de son esprit pour passer sans permission la barrière de sa bouche. En réalité, il n'eut conscience d'avoir commis une bévue uniquement parce que la fille s'était arrêtée brusquement en entendant le nom, le regardant avec des yeux ronds… et noisette. James secoua la tête. Cette fille n'était pas Lily. Elle ne le serait jamais… Lily était unique. En dépit de ses efforts pour faire une croix sur Lily Evans, il en revenait donc au point de départ : il l'aimait. Il se leva.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

James ne répondit pas et s'en alla, laissant seule sur le banc la fille complètement ahurie. (NdA : Oué… elle est molle, la fille, mdr ! Un mec me ferait un coup pareil, il se prendrait une baffe)

Il passa devant le banc où Lily avait fini par s'asseoir, les bras et les jambes croisés, ses yeux d'émeraude fixant le sol avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'elle tentait de le transpercer avec son regard d'acier. Le jeune homme avait fait d'honorables efforts pour ne pas la regarder, mais une question lancée dans son dos réduit tous ses efforts à néant :

- C'était comment ?

Le ton était amer, haineux, avec une pointe de déception et de tristesse, sans que James puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il se retourna lentement, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La fille, répliqua Lily d'un ton cinglant. Tu devrais y retourner, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse respirer par elle-même.

Il réprima un léger sourire. C'était donc ça.

- Lily Evans serait-elle _jalouse_ ?

- Dans tes rêves.

Mais son regard la trahissait. « Et elle est menteuse en plus », se dit le préfet.

- Bon. Puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire…

Il lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire légèrement narquois et commença à s'éloigner.

- James !

Il sentit une main chaude et douce sur sa peau. Lily s'était levée du banc de pierre et l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour le retenir. James se retourna avec une lenteur calculée vers elle, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux, ignorant superbement la pluie qui commençait à tomber avec intensité. Le menton de Lily tremblait, sans qu'on puisse savoir si c'était un effet de la pluie froide ou d'une forte émotion.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta de battre un court instant avant de se mettre à battre avec une telle force qu'il était persuadé que Lily pouvait l'entendre.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Qu'essayait-elle de communiquer ? Était-ce là sa nouvelle manière de dire « Dégage, tête d'œuf pourri » ?

- Ça m'aura pris presque deux ans, beaucoup de remarques extérieures et une tirade comme quoi tu laissais tomber pour m'en rendre compte parce que je suis vraiment mais alors là vraiment bête, mais je t'aime, James.

Silencieusement, James leva une main pour écarter les mèches longues humides qui collaient sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Avec lenteur, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse s'il faisait un mouvement trop brusque, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily sentit son cœur fondre à ce contact. Elle avait toujours imaginé que, si un jour, par une « terrible malchance », James venait à l'embrasser, ce serait sauvage, qu'il la dévorerait littéralement. Au contraire, c'était doux et tendre. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à étirer le moment, savourant chaque seconde, comme un enfant déballant avec soin et méticulosité un cadeau attendu depuis fort longtemps. Après un temps indéterminé, il sépara sa bouche de la sienne pour la détailler avec soin, puis ferma les yeux.

Il voulait graver cette image à jamais dans son esprit : Lily Evans, aussi trempée par la pluie qu'il devait l'être, le regardant de ses magnifiques yeux vert brillant remplis d'amour. _Enfin_. Juste au moment où il avait cessé d'espérer. C'était sans aucun doute possible la plus belle vision que James Potter puisse avoir dans toute sa vie. Elle se glissa dans ses bras, collant sa joue contre son torse. Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, humant au passage son parfum enivrant de vanille. Les jours de pluie étaient décidément les meilleurs de tous.

Plus tard, en rentrant dans la salle commune, ils virent Shan et Sirius en compagnie de Remus qui discutaient près du feu. Le trio tourna la tête vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Les trois Gryffondor assis devant l'âtre de la cheminée eurent une pensée commune en voyant les doigts de James et de Lily entremêlés : « Enfin ! ». Le couple de préfets eut un léger sourire devant les expressions faciales des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Et bien… dit James.

- C'est affirmatif, renchérit Lily.

- Oui ? demanda le trio, pendus à leurs lèvres.

James et Lily se regardèrent, leurs sourires s'élargirent et ils dirent :

- Il pleut.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce émirent des rires étouffés. Shan, assise sur le bras du fauteuil de Sirius, regardait son propre petit ami avec un léger sourire, réservant son « Je te l'avais bien dit » pour plus tard, jugeant que ce n'était guère le moment. Patmol leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, prêt à recevoir la remarque de Shan à n'importe quel moment. Lunard avait les yeux rivés sur les flammes. Le lycanthrope était heureux pour son ami, bien entendu, mais ressentait une pointe de tristesse en songeant à son propre amour, pour lequel le terme « impossible » semblait encore trop gentil.

Lily monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles pour se changer. Son amie se leva et la suivit dans le dortoir, refermant la porte derrière elle avec un immense sourire.

- Alors, on suit enfin mes conseils ? Hé !

Lily venait de lui lancer à la figure sa veste noire, alourdie par la pluie.

- Non, vraiment, Lily, dit Shan en s'amusant visiblement à la provoquer. Tu devrais m'écouter plus souv…

Elle s'interrompit, et ce, pour une excellente raison : Lily, feignant d'être vexée, lui avait jeté son t-shirt écarlate avec un regard noir. L'Asiatique s'inquiéta un temps : son amie était-elle vraiment énervée ? Elle perdit tout doute en la voyant éclater de rire.

- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! s'exclama Lily en riant.

- Tu ferais la même à ma place ! rétorqua Shan.

- Je croyais que Sirius devait aller à Pré-au-Lard, fit remarquer la rousse en enfilant une longue jupe noire.

- Et il y est allé, avec Remus, répondit Shan-Rhâ. Le blanc, dit-elle en voyant son amie hésiter entre deux chemisiers. Mais ils sont revenus plus tôt que prévu.

- À cause de la pluie ?

- Non, la pluie, ça n'embête pas les Maraudeurs, dit Shan avec un sourire taquin.

Les joues de Lily virèrent au rose et elle s'appliqua à sécher ses cheveux avec sa baguette, dans le simple but de s'occuper.

- Le fait est que tout le monde a été obligé de revenir, continua la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Je crois que… enfin, Sirius m'a dit qu'il a entendu deux professeurs dire qu'il y avait eu une attaque, au village. Mais même les professeurs n'avaient pas trop l'air de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

- Étrange, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Elles sortirent du dortoir en parlant du curieux événement. Les cinq Gryffondor discutèrent pendant un moment, de l'attaque et d'autres choses, jusqu'à être si affamés qu'ils décidèrent de descendre dîner. La petite bande était à mi-chemin lorsque la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva dans l'école et le parc :

- Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leur salle commune et y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les gens dans les couloirs commencèrent à se regarder avec nervosité, l'inquiétude montait.

- Demeurez groupés autant que possible, et je ne veux surtout pas de panique ! Les membres du personnel et les préfets-en-chef sont attendus dans mon bureau tout de suite !

Shan et Sirius prirent la direction du bureau du directeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le préfet-en-chef en avançant à contre-courant dans une mare d'élèves plus ou moins paniqués.

- Aucune idée ! répondit son homologue féminin.

- Peut-être une autre attaque ?

- Deux dans la même journée ? Dans ce cas, ça ne pourrait pas être du hasard. Ils doivent chercher quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé à Pré-au-Lard.

La jeune fille était nerveuse, fait qu'elle tentait de cacher de toutes ses forces. Tout ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop l'attaque de Mâh-Pao. Le seul lien entre les trois événements, si lien il y avait, c'était elle.

- WARRINGTON, MALEFOY ! cria-t-elle. Dans votre salle commune, et plus vite que ça !

Elle venait de voir les deux Serpentard prendre une direction qui n'était certainement pas celle des cachots. Et puis, il fallait bien passer ses nerfs quelque part. Warrington prit la bonne direction, mais Lucius Malefoy ne se soucia pas de l'ordre de Shan.

- **MALEFOY !** hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour amplifier sa voix, manquant de défoncer les tympans de ceux qui l'entouraient. **DEUX FOIS !** VA DANS TA FICHUE SALLE COMMUNE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE ÇA SE FINISSE À L'INFIRMERIE ! Et ça vaut pour vous deux aussi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bellatrix Black et de Rodolphus Lestrange qui semblaient se croire tout permis au même titre que Malefoy.

- Shan, laisse tomber, dit Sirius en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Qu'ils aillent se faire tuer si ça leur chante, on s'en moque !

Ils finirent par se trouver dans un couloir vide, non loin du bureau de Dumbledore. En fait, lorsqu'ils tournèrent un coin et virent la statue qui en marquait l'entrée, ils virent aussi les cinq hommes vêtus de noir qui la gardait. L'un deux cria quelque chose dans une langue étrangère à Sirius en pointant Shan avec sa baguette.

- _Incarcerem_ !

- _Protego_ ! s'écria Sirius en se plaçant devant Shan qui n'avait pas sa baguette.

Nouvel ordre lancé dans la même langue. Les cinq hommes braquèrent leur baguette vers Sirius.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Cinq rayons de lumière verte se dirigèrent vers Sirius, qui fut sauvé par l'intervention de Shan : l'Asiatique le saisit par la taille et le tira violemment vers elle. Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol, mais, au moins, tout le monde était vivant.

- Va-t'en, dit-elle en un souffle. Ils vont te tuer, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils veulent.

- Je vais les retenir, dans ce cas. Transforme-toi et fuis !

- Non, pas cette fois.

- Quoi ?

- SIRIUS, VA-T'EN !

Un maléfice frappa le plafond de pierre au-dessus d'eux. Shan roula pour éviter les morceaux qui tombaient, mais Sirius n'eut pas le même réflexe et reçut plusieurs morceaux sur lui.

- Sirius !

Elle s'élança vers lui et vit, à sa respiration faible, qu'il était simplement inconscient. Shan chercha la baguette de Sirius du regard. Elle la trouva rapidement, mais constata aussi rapidement qu'elle était parfaitement inutilisable : un morceau de pierre l'avait cassée en deux.

- Attrapez-la ! hurla un des hommes dans sa langue.

Shan s'accroupit pour éviter le sortilège qu'on lui lançait. Le rayon lumineux finit dans une armure, qui se fracassa sous le choc. Quelque chose tomba devant Shan. Une lance. Du moins, ça avait du en être une, même si la pointe métallique ne s'y trouvait plus. Shan attrapa le long bâton et se redressa. Il était temps que ses cours d'arts martiaux de Mâh-Pao servent à quelque chose.

- Toi et moi, dit-elle en mandarin à celui qui semblait être le chef. Pas de baguette. À l'ancienne.

- Et quand j'aurai gagné, on t'emmène ? demanda l'homme dans la même langue.

- Quand je t'aurai écrasé, vous me laisserez tranquille pour toujours.

Sans se laisser démonter, l'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tendit sa baguette à l'un des autres hommes avant de se saisir d'une lance, qu'il débarassa de sa pointe de métal en la frappant sur le mur d'un geste rapide et précis. Il ne fallait pas risquer de la tuer. De toute manière, ce n'était jamais qu'une gamine dont l'enseignement était incomplet. Elle serait facile à neutraliser.

Ils se tournèrent autour, bâton en main, tentant de faire céder l'autre avec la seule force d'un regard menaçant. Puis, sans crier gare, l'homme vêtu de noir attaqua. Shan para le coup avec son bâton, mais l'attaque était si forte que son bâton se cassa en deux. Elle se retrouva donc avec deux bâtons dans les mains. Shan amorça un geste pour le frapper au visage avec l'un d'eux, mais, impassible, son adversaire saisit le bâton dans sa main droite et, d'une poussée, l'envoya sur le sol, où elle s'écrasa avec bruit, le souffle coupé. Il s'approcha lentement de l'Asiatique, qui eut un réflexe typiquement féminin : elle replia une jambe et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambes. Le maître d'arts martiaux de Mâh-Pao avait beau dire que les talons hauts étaient le pire ennemi de l'équilibre d'une femme au combat, ils faisaient mal lorsqu'on frappait avec. (NdA : Et là, j'entends tous les mecs faire « Ouch », mdr !)

- Je ne verrai plus jamais cette petite de la même manière, commenta le chevalier du Catogan, qui s'était déplacé pour voir le combat.

Shan profita de la courte pause accordée par la douleur de son adversaire pour se relever d'un bond souple. Toutes les cellules de son corps lui criaient de fuir. De se transformer et de déguerpir. Même son orgueil avait cédé, s'inclinant devant sa raison. Ces hommes seraient bien embêtés de courir derrière un chat dans ce château immense, après tout. Mais si elle le faisait, elle savait que ça finirait comme à Mâh-Pao. Ils tueraient plein de gens avant de se décider à abandonner, et elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un second massacre ait lieu à cause d'elle.

L'ennemi eut un mouvement si rapide pour se placer derrière la jeune fille que Shan n'eut conscience qu'il avait bougé uniquement parce qu'il lui avait attrapé le poignet, qu'il tordait cruellement. Elle cria, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu abandonnes ? suggéra l'homme.

Shan serrait les dents si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'elles se cassent. Il la projeta contre un mur, et elle perdit contact avec la réalité. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre des pas de course avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Le poignet que l'homme avait maltraité était entouré d'une attelle de poignet (NdA : un truc comme ça : http/www.rehbandshop.ch/deutsch/images/artikel/7010.jpg). Apparemment, on n'avait pas jugé son état préoccupant, puisque personne ne surveillait son réveil. À côté d'elle, l'infirmière s'affairait entre deux lits. Elle était sûre que la personne allongée sur le lit le plus près d'elle était Sirius. Qui était l'autre ? Elle se leva pour s'approcher. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua James, assis sur une chaise entre les deux lits, la tête entre les mains, atterré. La préfète-en-chef leva les yeux vers le second lit pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle appréhendait.

_Lily_. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration était désespérément faible et elle était pâle comme la mort.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée, dit l'infirmière d'un ton un peu brusque en la voyant. Prenez ça.

Elle lança un pot d'onguent que Shan-Rhâ attrapa de sa main valide.

- Montrez-vous plus utile que Potter et appliquez ça sur les blessures de Black.

Elle avait l'air franchement de mauvaise humeur. L'Asiatique jugea préférable de ne pas protester et entreprit de faire ce que la femme lui avait demandé. Lorsque l'infirmière eut fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, les deux élèves étaient toujours inconscients. Elle voulut donc renvoyer Shan et James, mais le regard on ne peut plus meurtrier de Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee la fit changer d'idée et elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Shan en prenant la main froide de Sirius entre les siennes. Vous n'étiez pourtant pas loin de la salle commune.

James releva la tête, le regard lointain, les yeux rouges et brûlants à force de retenir ses larmes.

- C'est ma faute, dit-il d'une voix étrangement basse. Je l'ai emmenée dans un passage secret, pour arriver plus tôt à la salle commune. En sortant du passage, on est tombé sur quelques hommes habillés en noir. Ils ont jeté un drôle de sort…

Il ferma les yeux derrière ses lunettes et une larme, unique et silencieuse, glissa lentement le long de sa joue.

- On s'est effondrés tout les deux, mais je sais pas pourquoi, on dirait que Lily a été plus touchée que moi. Je ne sais pas après combien de temps je me suis réveillé, mais ça n'a pas dû être bien long, et quand je me suis réveillé, elle était toujours comme ça… alors je l'ai emmenée. L'infirmière a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil. Alors, elle ne sait pas comment réveiller Lily…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Ni même si elle va se réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- MADAME SMITTERS ! cria une voix masculine.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. Deux garçons venaient d'entrer, tenant tous les deux une fille sans connaissance dans leurs bras. L'infirmière sortit en coup de vent de son bureau.

- Merlin Tout-Puissant ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant l'état des deux filles. Allongez-les sur un lit, Messieurs Lestrange et Malefoy !

Lucius déposa Narcissa sur un lit, pendant que Rodolphus faisait de même avec Bellatrix.

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit-elle avec humeur en commençant à examiner Narcissa, qui était plus blême que jamais. Un ou plusieurs des intrus vous a jeté un enchantement inconnu, vous vous êtes effondrés tous les quatre, mais seulement vous, Monsieur Malefoy, et vous, Monsieur Lestrange, vous êtes réveillés après ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Lucius en étirant le coup pour voir Sirius. Black a la même chose ? Il aurait la constitution d'une femme ?

- Qui a la constitution d'une femme ? grogna Sirius, qui venait de s'éveiller et qui clignait des yeux en regardant autour de lui.

Il vit alors les trois jeunes filles inconscientes : une amie et deux cousines. Des explications s'imposaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Patmol retint un grognement de douleur lorsque Madame Smitters l'écrasa d'une main ferme sur son lit.

- Repos ! aboya-t-elle.

Elle regarda les quatre personnes de l'infirmerie n'étant pas blessées.

- Vous, dehors.

- Mais ! protestèrent les deux Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard d'une même voix.

- J'ai quatre patients sur les bras, alors : DEHORS !

Elle les fit sortir sans ménagement et claqua la porte derrière eux pour retourner à son travail. Shan et James marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs, ne sachant quoi dire pour meubler le silence. Ils passèrent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La préfète-en-chef s'arrêta.

- Il faut que je voie Dumbledore, dit-elle. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, c'est bon, vas-y.

Elle le remercia, dit le mot de passe (« Cognard à l'orange »), monta l'escalier et cogna à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Shan entra.

- Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, dit-il sans paraître s'étonner. Asseyez-vous.

- Professeur, dit-elle à la seconde où ce fut fait, je dois vous parler.

- Je m'en doute, répondit le directeur avec un léger sourire amusé.

- Il faut que je quitte cette école, c'est extrêmement important.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, dit-il sans pourtant sembler étonné le moins du monde. Pourquoi cela ?

- Si je reste, il va y avoir plein d'autres attaques comme celles d'aujourd'hui. Plein de gens à Mâh-Pao sont morts à cause de moi. Aujourd'hui, Sirius a failli y passer et il y a trois filles à l'infirmerie inconscientes sans qu'on sache ce qui les a mis dans cet état. C'est MOI qu'ils veulent, ils veulent la dernière descendante de Mayu Mâh pour… pour je ne sais quoi ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

En effet, Albus Dumbledore l'observa, légèrement souriant, sans se départir de son calme habituel, malgré l'état d'énervement frôlant la panique de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

- Croyez-vous que j'ignore les légendes qui entourent l'histoire de Mâh-Pao, Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee ? Je vais vous épargner un silence embarrassant : je suis au courant. Sans vouloir me vanter, peut-être que j'en sais même plus que vous-même. Un comble, quand on y pense.

Désarmée par l'attitude calme et quasi-désinvolte du directeur, Shan ne sut quoi dire.

- Si vous savez le danger que je représente…

- Vous ne représentez pas un danger, répondit-il avec sagesse. Ces hommes en représentent un. Pour les autres et pour vous. Par conséquent, vous resterez ici, où vous serez le mieux protégée.

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore était si décidé que même Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee ne discuta pas. La préfète-en-chef prit congé et revint dans sa salle commune. Un bref regard à ses vêtements, déchirés en quelques endroits à cause du combat qu'elle avait mené (et, disons-le, de la raclée qu'elle s'était mangée). La jeune fille soupira et alla dans sa chambre.

La sorcière retira ses vêtements et les jeta sur le sol. Elle les réparerait plus tard. Shan se retourna dans l'intention d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements dans sa garde-robe et se figea tout d'un coup. Se croyant seule, elle avait négligé de refermer la porte derrière elle. Le hic, c'était qu'apparemment, Sirius avait eu son congé de l'infirmerie. Il était donc debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, aussi tétanisé que Shan l'était. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et, avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, le serra dans ses bras. C'était idiot, mais en le voyant à l'infirmerie, elle avait eu peur de le perdre…

- Shan, dit Sirius, légèrement embarrassé.

Si elle ne le lâchait pas tout de suite, la situation avait toutes les chances du monde de… dégénérer. Elle recula son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. D'instinct, Sirius avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille. Il se pencha légèrement et captura sa bouche en un baiser passionné. Shan frissonna légèrement en sentant la langue de Sirius jouer avec la sienne, malgré la chaleur qui envahissait son corps à ce simple contact. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à tomber sur le lit de Shan. La jeune fille eut tôt fait d'envoyer la chemise du Maraudeur sur le sol, dénudant un torse musclé qu'elle couvrit de baisers.

Sirius la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge et fit glisser sa langue brûlante jusqu'à un mamelon de la Gryffondor, qui gémit légèrement en arquant le dos. Elle lui retira son pantalon et le força à rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Shan adressa à Sirius un sourire indéfinissable avant de commencer à frotter son bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant des gémissements sourds. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il la fit basculer, inversant leurs positions. Ce qui leur restait comme sous-vêtements alla rapidement rejoindre le sol. Le Maraudeur commença à aller et venir en elle, augmentant leur plaisir à chaque mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient emportés tous les deux par une puissante vague de plaisir…

**Et le mot de la fin** : PFUI ! Surtout, ne jamais sous-estimer le coefficient de difficulté d'une scène pareille, c'est hyper dur à écrire ! Vos commentaires en reviews s'il vous plaîîîît, donnez signe de vie ! Ne serait-ce que pour me dire que c'est complètement nul et que je devrais imprimer ma fic pour mieux la brûler !


	6. Amour éternel

**Alexoolelfe : **Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! Et bien entendu que je continue… l'intrigue ne fait que commencer… so, enjoy ! ;) (on s'accroche et on jongle comme un peu entre les cours, les devoirs et les temps libres ! 24h dans une journée, c'est trop peu, je l'ai toujours dit !)

**Caro : **Donc c'est bon je suis pas la seule à avoir du mal pour ça, MDR. Je me sens moins seule, lol. Je te remercie grandement aussi pour les encouragements, ça donne chaud au cœur :D (Et ça sauve du papier et de l'encre d'imprimante parce que si on m'avait _vraiment_ dit de l'imprimer pour mieux la brûler, j'aurais été plutôt mal !)

**Au menu** : James/Lily, quand je vous dis qu'on y prend goût ! Et l'aventure qui s'installe, lentement mais sûrement, encore et toujours ! ;)

**Chapitre 6 : Amour éternel**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la nouvelle de l'état de santé critique de Lily, Bellatrix et Narcissa s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement, si bien qu'au bout de deux jours, lorsque Bellatrix s'éveilla, tout le monde était déjà au courant. Cependant, Narcissa et Lily demeuraient toujours inconscientes, et ce, depuis une semaine, si bien qu'on se demandait si elles allaient survivre.

Malgré cela, tout ce qu'on trouvait à demander à l'attrapeur et préfet de Gryffondor, c'était si c'était vrai que Lily et lui avaient réellement commencé à sortir ensemble peu de temps avant l'incident. N'importe quoi. En fait, on avait cessé de lui demander de confirmer ou d'infirmer la rumeur uniquement lorsque James, poussé à bout, avait menacé les curieux de les faire tomber de la tour d'astronomie s'ils continuaient à l'accabler de questions.

Le jeune homme passait tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie aux côtés de Lily. L'infirmière lui avait rappelé maintes et maintes fois que c'était parfaitement inutile, puisque la préfète était dans un tel état d'inconscience qu'elle ne se rendait probablement compte de rien. Mais l'attrapeur n'en avait cure et Madame Smitters avait abandonné, croyant visiblement qu'il allait se raisonner tout seul.

En ce moment, par exemple, Cornedrue aurait dû être en train de faire son devoir de métamorphose (« Décrivez le cheminement à suivre pour devenir un Animagus ». Le sujet avait tout de même réussi à faire sourire le Maraudeur lorsque Minerva McGonagall l'avait annoncé), mais, au lieu de ça, il était assis sur une chaise désespérément inconfortable à côté du lit de la jeune fille inconsciente. Il tenait une de ses mains, anormalement glacée, entre les siennes, beaucoup plus chaudes, dans l'espoir dérisoire de lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

- Lily, murmura-t-il même s'il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas plus qu'elle ne lui répondrait, je t'en prie, reste avec moi…

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers l'horloge et soupira. S'il ne partait pas bientôt, la vieille infirmière acariâtre le jetterait (encore) dehors à coups d'Expelliarmus. Il porta la main de la rouquine à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur avant de se lever. Soudain, il se figea. Avait-elle vraiment remué, ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?

Puis, il n'y eut aucun doute : Lily émergea complètement, aspirant une longue goulée d'air, à la manière d'un plongeur revenant d'une longue apnée. Le souffle court, elle se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller… mais elle était éveillée. Pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais elle était miraculeusement, merveilleusement éveillée ! Est-ce qu'elle lui ferait toujours ça ? Est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il la sentirait lui échapper, elle lui reviendrait à l'ultime moment ?

- Madame Smitters ! dit-il en direction du bureau, dont la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

L'infirmière, apparemment prête à chasser James à coups de pied, changea brusquement d'attitude en voyant que Lily était revenue à elle et courut vers le lit.

- Dégagez, Potter, ordonna-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Non, murmura faiblement Lily…

James s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore la main de Lily dans les siennes et consentit à la lâcher, ployant sous le regard menaçant de la vieille femme aigrie. (NdA : Oui, sympa, l'infirmière, mdr !)

- Non, murmura encore Lily, dont la voix s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

- Tout va bien, dit Madame Smitters d'un ton dont la douceur était toute relative. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle dans le but évident de s'assurer que les facultés de la jeune malade étaient intactes.

- James, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, ses paupières se refermant lentement. Je veux… James…

- Il est là, votre James, dit l'infirmière, profondément agacée. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît… Mademoiselle Evans, restez avec nous !

Les yeux de la Gryffondor se refermaient progressivement, mais, quelque part au fond de lui, James avait compris ce que Lily voulait dire et avait repris sa main dans la sienne, s'attirant un nouveau regard assassin de l'infirmière. Inexplicablement, le contact sembla redonner un regain d'énergie à la jeune fille, dont les yeux d'émeraude se rouvrirent.

- Monsieur Potter, lâchez-la, ordonna la vieille infirmière.

- Non ! cria presque Lily, serrant la main de James comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Vous savez quoi ? dit le jeune homme en manquant de se faire broyer la main par sa petite amie. Vous devriez aller chercher Dumbledore.

Profondément irritée, Madame Smitters quitta son infirmerie en maugréant fortement contre « ces saletés de jeunes insolents et mal élevés » doublés de « sales petits garnements ». Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée du directeur, à l'allure beaucoup plus paisible. Vraisemblablement mis au courant de l'affaire par son infirmière, Dumbledore regarda la scène avec un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, Monsieur le Directeur ? s'exaspéra la vieille infirmière. Elle risque de s'évanouir à nouveau si elle n'est pas en contact avec Monsieur Potter…

« Et il n'est pas question que je tolère ça dans mon infirmerie », termina-t-elle mentalement.

- Puisque Mademoiselle Evans a été victime d'un enchantement jeté par un ancien disciple de Mâh-Pao, répondit Albus Dumbledore de son ton calme, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit d'ancienne magie. Si le contact de Monsieur Potter est le contre-sort, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire d'autre que de laisser l'enchantement s'effacer de lui-même.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Et l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

- Allez chercher Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Selon l'horaire, elle fait sa ronde avec Monsieur Black dans les cachots.

Envoyée pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps pour jouer les messagères, Madame Smitters quitta les lieux en pestant intérieurement.

Patrouiller dans les cachots. Comme si les gens violant le couvre-feu avaient idée de se retrouver dans le coin le plus sombre, le plus froid, le plus humide et inconfortable du château. En plus, l'endroit était hanté par le sinistre Baron Sanglant. Le bonheur total, quoi. L'unique avantage des rondes dans ce secteur était de pouvoir mettre la main sur des Serpentard hors règle, les seuls à fréquenter cet endroit peu agréable aux yeux de 75 de l'établissement. Même le directeur de la maison de Serpentard ne pouvait pas se vanter d'apprécier les lieux. C'était cela que Shan était présentement en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à son condisciple.

- Pas d'accord, argumenta ce dernier. C'est l'endroit idéal pour faire des bêtises, justement parce qu'on n'aime pas trop y traîner. Avec James et Peter, on a passé un sacré temps à s'entraîner un peu partout et cet endroit était pratique. Désagréable. Mais pratique.

- Quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à vous entraîner pour ça ? demanda l'Asiatique.

- Pendant notre troisième année. Nous y sommes arrivés au cours de notre cinquième année. (NdA : Et là, j'invente pas, c'est dit dans le troisième livre ! Moi-même je trouve ça un peu gros, mais je ne vais quand même pas contredire JKR en personne, lol !)

- En t… mais c'était hyper dangereux ! s'étrangla la jeune fille. Et sans aide extérieure ?

- Que des livres et notre talent, répondit Patmol. Et encore, on n'a pas pu avoir accès aux livres de la Réserve, qui aurait été sûrement plus pratiques. Queudver a eu du mal.

- Vous êtes cinglés. Dis-moi que vous aviez au moins une bonne raison pour commencer un tel entraînement à treize ans.

Sirius hésitait à lui confier le secret de Remus, mais n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps, puisqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

- Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee ! À l'infirmerie ! dit Madame Smitters en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Ordre de Dumbledore ! coupa la femme d'un ton sec.

Se demandant bien ce que Dumbledore avait derrière la tête en l'envoyant à l'infirmerie, Shan s'y rendit d'un pas traînant. En voyant Lily éveillée, elle se précipita vers elle.

- _Lily _! Ça va ? Ohlala, on était tellement…

- Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, intervint Dumbledore, vous avez passé six ans à Mâh-Pao, où on enseigne l'ancienne magie. Les gens qui ont attaqués la semaine dernière étant vraisemblablement des anciens disciples de Mâh-Pao, le sort inconnu qu'ils ont jeté doit être de l'ancienne magie. Mademoiselle Evans vient de se réveiller. Pas les autres. Lorsqu'on a voulu la séparer de Monsieur Potter, elle a failli perdre conscience à nouveau. Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Les sourcils froncés, Shan-Rhâ se tourna vers James.

- Est-ce que… l'homme, quand il a jeté l'enchantement, est-ce qu'il a dessiné des symboles dans les airs ?

- Je crois bien, répondit l'attrapeur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je n'y connais rien, alors je n'ai pas trop fait gaffe…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas compris un traître mot. Si ce n'était pas du chinois, ça en était pour moi.

Shan, plongée dans une intense réflexion, croisa les bras en regardant son amie.

- Je crois que je sais ce que c'est, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. C'est un enchantement assez vicieux. Je crois qu'on ne peut même pas appeler ça un enchantement. C'est une malédiction, un châtiment. Comme pour tout acte de magie ancienne, la clé, c'est l'amour. Mais celui-ci est mauvais. Il s'insinue en sa victime et la plonge dans l'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour éternel. Évidemment, dans la majorité des cas, la personne demeure inconsciente trop longtemps et meurt. Inconsciente étant une façon de parler. La personne entend et ressent tout autour d'elle, mais ne peut pas bouger le moindre muscle.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Monsieur Potter s'est réveillé peu de temps après qu'on lui ait jeté cette malédiction et que Mademoiselle Evans a mis tout ce temps à revenir à elle ? demanda Dumbledore, curieux d'en apprendre plus.

- Parce que James ne doute pas, dit Shan avec un léger sourire. Il est demeuré inconscient uniquement le temps que la magie analyse son cœur. S'il existe le moindre doute en la personne, elle demeure inconsciente. Lily s'est éveillée lorsque tout doute l'a quittée. Sûrement à force de ressentir la présence de James qui revenait inlassablement la voir chaque jour.

- Pourquoi se raccroche-t-elle à lui ? demanda Madame Smitters, agacée par cette « honteuse démonstration publique ».

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de le sentir pour refaire ses forces, répondit simplement Shan.

- Mais Mademoiselle Black n'en a pas eu besoin lorsqu'elle s'est éveillée ! protesta l'infirmière.

- Parce qu'elle est demeurée inconsciente à peine deux jours. Ça va encore. Elle devait se sentir un peu faible, mais pas beaucoup. Lily devrait quitter l'infirmerie, Madame Smitters. À moins que vous laissiez James passer la nuit ici.

Évidemment, il n'était pas question que « ça » se passe dans son infirmerie. Donc, elle ne laissa pas partir le duo de Gryffondor, elle les fit sortir. Lily aurait pu juré que son amie lui avait adressé un clin d'œil avant de partir dans une autre direction pour reprendre sa ronde dans les cachots.

À moitié soutenue par James, Lily put rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était vide. Ne se sentant pas le courage de monter l'escalier et d'affronter les « Tu t'es réveillée, comment vas-tu ? » de ses compagnes de dortoir, elle fit apparaître un lit d'un coup de baguette et se changea en pyjama de la même manière avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

- James ? dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée en le voyant commencer à monter l'escalier montant à son dortoir.

Il se retourna avec lenteur.

- Oui ? répondit-il avec douceur.

- Tu veux bien… rester ?

L'attrapeur esquissa un léger sourire.

- Si ça te fait plaisir.

Le jeune homme redescendit l'escalier et entreprit de s'installer d'une manière à peu près confortable sur un sofa (ce merveilleux instrument de torture). La voix de la préfète, toujours hésitante, s'éleva :

- Non, je veux dire… là, avec moi… tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Si elle n'était pas en mesure de sentir sa présence cette nuit, elle allait perdre connaissance à nouveau, elle le sentait, mais il y avait plus que ça…

« Pincez-moi, je rêve », songea James. « Non, finalement, ne me pincez pas, c'est un beau rêve », nuança-t-il. James alla s'allonger à côté d'elle, l'entourant amoureusement de ses bras musclés. Lily ferma les yeux et se calla contre lui, contre son corps à la chaleur si réconfortante. (NdA : NAN je ne refais **pas** une scène M dans ce chapitre. Pas le courage, et c'est prévu pour plus tard de toute manière, mdr). Tant pis pour ce qu'on dirait le lendemain en descendant dans la salle commune. Pour l'instant, elle était _bien_… non, à la réflexion : _ils_ étaient bien.

**Le mot de la fin** : Euh ouais j'admets il est court… c'est pas par flemme ou autre, c'est juste parce que c'est ça qui est ça, quoi… tout ce que j'avais à dire dans ce chapitre est dit, donc voilà ! ;) Continuez avec vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment !


	7. Secrets

**SusyBones :** Et bah ça c'est de la review ! Mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour le conseil de classement, je l'ai modifié tout de suite après avoir lu ta review ! J'avais mis seulement Lily parce qu'à l'origine, l'histoire devait être beaucoup plus centrée sur Shan et Lily que sur James, qui devait rester plutôt secondaire, mais plus j'écris, moins il le devient. Je n'avais simplement pas repensé à changer ce critère, lol. En ce qui concerne ma vitesse d'écriture, ça dépend, mais en général, ça ne traîne pas trop ;) Et aussi merci pour le compliment sur la malédiction, parce que j'ai creusé dans ma p'tite tête pour ça, lol ! Moi aussi j'adore le perso de Shan (vi, bon, on s'en doute, je suppose)… en fait, j'ai d'abord créé Shan dans ma tête, et ensuite, je l'aimais tellement qu'il lui _fallait_ une histoire ! Donc, voilà ;)

**Note :** Bon ben ici, c'est la totale : encore et toujours du James/Lily (quand je vous dis qu'on y prend goût !), un peu de Shan/Sirius et du Remus/Cissy (Susy est devin !) qui revient ;)

**Chapitre 7 : Secrets**

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Lily dormait toujours paisiblement à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. L'attrapeur prit soudainement conscience du fait que sa main, durant leur sommeil, s'était posée sur la rondeur d'un sein. Avec lenteur pour ne pas la réveiller, il alla poser sa main plus chastement sur son ventre. Il avait fait pire avec d'autres, pourtant. Mais Lily était différente. Il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient en venir à faire l'amour, mais cette fois, et ça devait bien être la première, il ne savait pas quand et il s'en moquait.

À nouveau, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, James Potter aurait de telles pensées. Il voulait… pour une fois, et au risque de paraître cul-cul, il voulait que ça signifie vraiment quelque chose lorsqu'il le ferait. Comme s'il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres avant elle. Il attendrait. Il ne voulait pas la forcer d'aucune façon, il voulait qu'elle se donne, qu'elle se donne toute entière…

Il releva la tête en percevant un mouvement. Une jeune fille de septième année venait de sortir du dortoir et de descendre l'escalier. L'attrapeur grimaça légèrement. Eva était l'une des rares erreurs de Choixpeau, selon James. Elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard.

- Nouvelle conquête, Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle croyait ravageur.

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire, mais c'était peine perdue avec Eva Skye, qui s'avança vers le lit, jouant avec une boucle blonde.

- Elle sait, Potter ? roucoula-t-elle de son air le plus détestable. Elle connaît ton incroyable sens de la moralité ?

Devant son silence, elle continua :

- Quand même. Une Sang-de-Bouuuurbeeeeeeeeeee, Potter, tu te rends compte ?

La rouquine remua légèrement dans son sommeil. « Dégage tout de suite si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie en RE-TE-NUE ! » articula l'attrapeur silencieusement. Eva leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce en se déhanchant, dans le simple but d'agacer l'autre Gryffondor. « Pose-toi la question suivante, mec. Comment est-ce que tu as pu coucher avec elle ? » se demanda-t-il. À nouveau, Lily bougea, mais, cette fois, elle était éveillée. James s'attendait au pire. Il y avait quand même des chances qu'elle lui mette une baffe, après tout. On ne savait jamais, avec Lily Evans. Mais ses craintes s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle doucement en souriant à James.

Il l'embrassa avec délicatesse avant de lui rendre son sourire. Soudain, il baissa les yeux et la question franchit sa bouche sans qu'il puisse la retenir :

- Pourquoi as-tu douté une semaine, Lily ?

La jeune fille encaissa. Elle s'y était attendue. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Aucune qui ne comportait pas le risque d'être involontairement blessante. Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par Lupin, qui descendait l'escalier et s'arrêta en mettant le pied dans la salle commune.

- Je suis désolé… je dérange…

Il commença à se diriger aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible vers la sortie, mais James se leva et le rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'il quitte la salle. Lily s'assit dans le lit pour le voir dire quelque chose à voix basse. La fille de Moldus fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que disait le Gryffondor à son ami. Elle vit le lycanthrope baisser légèrement la tête et murmurer « Tu crois ? ». La sorcière n'avait aucune idée du sujet de la conversation, mais elle vit nettement le léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Remus lorsque l'autre Maraudeur hocha la tête.

- Allez, vas-y, dit James en le laissant partir.

Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait transplané. Lily se leva lentement du lit, qu'elle fit disparaître avant de se diriger vers Cornedrue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Aahhhh, répondit l'Animagus avec un air mystérieux, c'est un secret !

- Oh, un secret ?

- Absolument.

Remus Lupin entrouvrit silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Personne, à l'exception de la jeune fille toujours allongée sur le lit. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur la chaise. « Bon, et maintenant ? » songea-t-il.

- Narcissa, murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois… je crois que j'aurais dû venir avant. Mais c'est… pas évident.

Il tendit une main légèrement tremblante pour prendre la sienne, glaciale.

- Et… je sais que tu le sais déjà, Narcissa… je sais que tu l'as lu dans mes yeux… mais je tiens à te le dire tout de même… _je t'aime_. Et je sais que ce sont des mots qui ne changeront pas grand-chose, qui ne réaliseront pas mes vœux comme dans un conte de fées moldu… mais je tenais tellement à te le dire, Narcissa… je sais aussi que ça ne t'aide pas vraiment… et que ça risque même de te faire souffrir, et j'en suis désolé… je dois être très égoïste, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Une larme silencieuse glissa lentement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Puis, elle émergea brusquement, comme l'avait fait Lily la veille, en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air à la manière de quelqu'un ayant passé trop de temps sous l'eau. Mais, contrairement à Lily, Narcissa pleurait, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux bleus, ses sanglots déchirant le cœur du Gryffondor. Sans qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement, elle s'accrocha à son cou, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

- Narcissa… je t'en prie… murmura Lunard, désemparé. Je suis vraiment désolé… ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas, je n'aurais pas dû…

Ces paroles, prononcées avec douceur, loin d'apaiser Narcissa, firent redoubler ses pleurs. Il était si différent de Lucius, si tendre, si gentil avec elle. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas droit ?

- C'est toi que je veux, souffla-t-elle à son oreille à travers ses sanglots.

Ce qui acheva définitivement Remus. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir :

- Nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il dans un murmure empreint de douleur.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec résignation.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ils demeurèrent enlacés pour une durée indéterminée, puis, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se détacher de lui. Il répondit par un faible hochement de tête avant de s'en aller.

Pendant ce temps, James, Lily, Shan, Sirius et Peter étaient assis ensemble à la table des Gryffondor.

- Où est Remus ? demanda soudain Shan en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Apparemment, répondit Lily en ignorant le regard méprisant que lui adressait Eva Skye de l'autre bout de la table, c'est un « secret ».

Du coin de l'œil, James vit qu'Eva s'était mise à discuter à voix basse avec ses amies en jetant régulièrement et peu discrètement des regards en biais à Lily et à lui-même, comme si elles essayaient de deviner s'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. L'attrapeur sentit une colère parfaitement justifiée s'emparer de lui en voyant Eva articuler très nettement « Traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe » en fixant la préfète. Ça ou « Traîneau de sang en gourde ». La première phrase semblait quand même plus probable.

Premièrement, il n'avait jamais accepté qu'on traite Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Deuxièmement, il n'allait pas non plus tolérer qu'on la traite de traînée parce qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il se leva à moitié avec l'intention manifeste d'aller faire savoir sa façon de penser à Eva et à sa bande d'idiotes, mais une main se posa sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Il tourna la tête vers Lily et croisa ses magnifiques yeux en amande. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais elle parla avant lui :

- Je sais, dit-elle tout simplement. Ce n'est rien.

Évidemment, toute fille sortant avec James Potter courait le risque plus que certain de se retrouver avec l'étiquette « traînée » de collée au front. Les quelques personnes n'étant pas au courant du fait qu'il l'avait aimée pendant deux ans avant de sortir avec elle allaient donc forcément la percevoir comme telle. Lily était au courant, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. De toute manière, la réputation était une denrée très surévaluée.

- Ah, ben voilà ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant le dernier des Maraudeurs arriver. On a faillit attendre.

Lunard s'efforça de lui répondre par un sourire, mais le résultat était très peu convaincant. James fit discrètement signe à Sirius de ne pas poser de questions. Patmol hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement et reprit sa conversation avec Shan. Si l'héritier des Black était le seul à avoir un tant soi peu d'autorité sur James, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a, ce matin ? demanda le loup-garou d'un ton qui se voulait léger et naturel.

- Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit immédiatement Lily.

- J'ai divination, fit remarquer Shan.

- Tu n'as pas pris soins aux créatures magiques ? s'étonna Sirius.

- J'ai préféré m'abstenir. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'approcher un Botruc, j'ai failli y laisser mes yeux.

- Ce qui aurait été dommage, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Vil flatteur.

Il battit innocemment des cils et Shan se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais ne put qu'effleurer ses lèvres, puisque, par une malchance extrême, McGonagall passait derrière eux à ce moment précis.

- Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, Monsieur Black ! dit-elle d'un ton choqué. Un peu de retenue, sinon, je vous retire des points ! Et je ne savais pas que nous étions en pénurie de chaises, Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee.

Rougissante, la Vietnamienne se laissa glisser des genoux de Sirius au banc. L'enseignante de métamorphose s'éloigna, non sans jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que les deux préfets-en-chef ne se consacraient pas à une « honteuse démonstration publique de sentiments amoureux » dans son dos.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, la bande de Gryffondor sortit de la Grande Salle. Shan prit le chemin de son cours de divination, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers le parc.

Le professeur Tofus, ainsi que le reste de la classe, était déjà là. Le vieil enseignant tenait dans ses mains une corde, visiblement attachée à une créature invisible. À ses pieds se trouvait une carcasse d'origine inconnue. Parfois, des bouts de chair rouge s'arrachaient de celle-ci.

- Tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, dit le vieil homme. Alors, pour commencer, qui peut me dire ce que je tiens là ?

- Une corde, manifestement, fit remarquer un Serpentard d'un ton railleur.

- Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard, Monsieur Lestrange. Quelqu'un a une réponse intelligente à me fournir ?

- Je crois que c'est un Sombral, professeur, dit Lily en levant la main.

- Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de tirer cette conclusion, Mademoiselle Evans ?

- Le fait que cette créature me soit invisible diminue de beaucoup les possibilités, répondit aussitôt la préfète. Je vois des bouts de viande s'élever sans explication apparente de cette carcasse, j'en déduis donc que la créature s'en nourrit. Or, les Sombrals sont de grands amateurs de viande fraîche. Ensuite, il m'a aussi semblé entendre le raclement d'un sabot. Enfin, je sais qu'il y a à Poudlard un troupeau de Sombrals domestiqués.

- Excellentes déductions, Mademoiselle Evans, excellentes déductions, comme toujours. Dix points à Gryffondor.

- Foutue Miss Je-Sais-Tout, marmonna Eva, juste à côté de James.

Cornedrue profita de cette proximité pour lui écraser le pied en dardant sur elle son regard le plus assassin. La détestable Gryffondor étouffa une exclamation de douleur en jetant un regard noir au Maraudeur. (NdA : Si vous avez envie de frapper/tuer Eva, vous êtes parfaitement normal…)

Pendant que le professeur Tofus expliquait à ses élèves les propriétés des Sombrals, Shan-Rhâ tentait de voir quelque chose de significatif dans les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Au moins, elle n'était pas la seule dont l'état d'esprit se rapprochait dangereusement du désespoir. « En fait, peut-être que j'aurais dû risquer mon intégrité physique » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

- Allez, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Sois un gentil feu et montre-moi quelque chose…

Malheureusement pour elle, le feu n'a guère l'habitude de se plier à la volonté de qui que ce soit. Elle prit donc en note le devoir (lequel s'annonçait long et fastidieux) que donnait le professeur et sortit avec les autres.

Le soir venu, Shan était justement en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur ce devoir, tentant d'apercevoir une forme, quelle qu'elle soit, dans les flammes de la cheminée de la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Sirius. Il lui fallait faire une dizaine d'interprétations et elle n'avait encore rien vu, après une heure d'observation, penchée sur les flammes orangées qui semblaient se moquer ouvertement de l'Asiatique. Elle se releva, jetant un regard agacé au feu. Malgré son irritation grandissante, elle sourit en sentant les bras de Sirius l'entourer par-derrière.

- Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? demanda Shan sans détacher son regard de la cheminée.

- Tu devrais utiliser la méthode traditionnelle de divination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

« Allez, allez, montre-moi quelque chose, satané feu ! » pesta-t-elle mentalement.

- Invente. Qui ira vraiment vérifier si tu as vraiment vu quelque chose ?

- Tu me proposes de _tricher_ ?

- Tsss. Non, je te propose d'arrêter de regarder ce feu pour rien.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- En trichant.

- C'est une question de vocabulaire, dit-il avec le même sourire charmeur qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée.

Shan eut un léger sourire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Rassure-moi, McGonagall n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ou alors elle est bien cachée…

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Remus Lupin regardait sa montre pour la centième fois. Au moins.

- Lunard, tu attends quelque chose, ou quoi ! finit par s'exclamer James, la tête sur les genoux de Lily.

- Oui, je veux dire, non… je crois que je vais… euh…

- Finir ta phrase ? suggéra son ami avec un sourire.

- Infirmerie…

Et il sortit sans plus d'explications. Perplexe, Lily baissa les yeux vers James.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Sais pas. Il est bizarre, parfois.

- Seulement parfois ? intervint Eva.

- Skye, je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole, répliqua l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avec calme.

- Il faut la permission de James « Le Dieu du Sexe » Potter pour parler, maintenant ? Je suppose que c'est un nouveau règlement interne ?

- SKYE ! gronda-t-il en se redressant pour la fusiller du regard. Tu veux des lignes !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans son dortoir, sous le regard noir de James. Il n'aimait pas du tout ces allusions à son ancienne « frivolité », surtout devant Lily. La rouquine eut un léger sourire, devinant à moitié la raison de son emportement.

- James, dit-elle avec douceur en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Je partage le même dortoir qu'elle et une autre fille avec qui tu es sorti, et ce, depuis sept ans. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il baissa légèrement les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voyait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Lily, d'un doigt posé sous son menton, le força à la regarder, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur sa joue. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu réduire sa taille au point de pouvoir se blottir toute entière dans cette main, chaude et rassurante. (NdA : PUTAIN ! Des MOIS que je cherche à caser cette phrase ! Ça fait du bieeeeen !) Avec douceur, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans le salon qu'elle avait matérialisé dans la Salle sur Demande. « C'est idiot », se répétait-elle mentalement. « C'est idiot, il ne viendra pas, il ne courra pas le risque… » Au moment même où elle se faisait cette sombre réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Remus entra discrètement.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit-elle aussitôt qu'elle le vit.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que, par une pure et étonnante coïncidence, Shan venait de dire exactement la même chose à Sirius…

**Le mot de la fin :** Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai mis une éternité à le mettre en ligne, mais j'ai dû faire face à une grosse panne d'inspiration (aussi appelé syndrome de la page blanche) qui ne s'est résolue qu'hier soir tellement tard que j'ai remis l'écriture à aujourd'hui, BREF. J'ai écrit les ¾ de ce chapitre (au moins) la même journée, le contenu des 2 suivants (minimum) est déjà clair et décidé… donc, j'avance, j'avance ! En attendant, comme d'habitude : on poste une tite review s'il vous plaîîîît !


	8. Erreur sur la personne

**SusyBones :** Oui il déconne, j'ai vu ça hier, il a mis un temps à capter que j'avais posté mon chapitre, mdr ! Pour le coup de la pénurie de chaises, le clin d'œil est volontaire (hé oui, je suis fan aussi ;) ), cette scène m'avait trop faite marrer. Pour Remus et Narcissa, je reconnais que c'était prévisible, mais bon ! ;)

**Anne-laure0617 :** Merci :D (houlà, du coup, je suis hyper contente d'avoir rajouté James aux critères !) En espérant que la suite te plaise autant :D

**Zazo :** Eh bah putain ça c'est de la review ! J'suis toute émue que t'aie écrit tout ça ! Ah, oui, notre pauvre James, il l'a mérité, sa Lily ! Pour Remus/Cissy mdr j'avoue que je dois être la seule sur Terre à avoir eu une idée pareille, mais je trouvais ça chou. Évidemment on sait que ça va planter à un moment, GNIARF (je suis une auteur sadique). Et, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'imagine pas Narcissa être une personne foncièrement mauvaise. Mais, comme tu dis, chacun son appréciation des persos ;) Pour Shan, tu le cernes très bien, c'est exactement comme ça que je veux la faire voir ;) En ce qui concerne Eva, c'est, dans tous les persos que j'aie faits dans ma vie, celui que j'ai vraiment envie de descendre tellement elle m'exaspère XD chaque histoire a besoin d'un personnage que tout le monde a envie de frapper, eh bien, en l'occurrence, c'est elle ! Et elle aussi tu la cernes bien, c'est exactement comme ça que je l'ai créée (et je pense que tu vas partir en croisade anti-Eva après avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre). Une espèce de tare à Gryffondor, une « fouteuse de merde », une fille vicieuse mais pas forcément idiote. Oui, en effet, Queudver, hem… je suis parfaitement consciente que je lui donne moins d'importance qu'il devrait logiquement en avoir, en tant que Maraudeur et futur Gardien du Secret… mais, que Dieu et JKR me pardonnent… je le détesteeeeeee XD.

**Chapitre 8 : Erreur sur la personne**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Skye ait acheté la même robe que moi, bougonna Lily. Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui régler son compte ? suggéra calmement Shan.

C'était le soir du bal de Noël, et elles achevaient de se préparer dans le dortoir. Eva venait tout juste de sortir, portant la même robe vert émeraude que Lily.

- Non merci, ça ira, répondit la préfète. Aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Petite nature ! J'ai bientôt fini…

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle admira son travail. La magnifique chevelure de feu de Lily était remontée en un joli chignon, et une anglaise tombait sur sa poitrine. (NdA : Bref, comme Hermione dans HP4).

- Shan, tu es un génie, déclara Lily avec émerveillement.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi simplement « Dieu ».

Riant, Lily la menaça d'un coussin. La préfète-en-chef leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Pitié, non ! Si tu touches à mes cheveux, on ne pourra même pas arriver en temps au bal de la St-Valentin.

En effet, elle venait de passer un temps fou à boucler ses longs cheveux noirs. Lily laissa tomber le coussin sur le lit où elle l'avait pris et les deux amies sortirent du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, Sirius les attendait déjà, assis dans un sofa.

- Où est James ? demanda Lily alors que Shan-Rhâ prenait place à côté de Patmol.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il doit être en train de se préparer, répondit simplement le préfet-en-chef. Monsieur est coquet. On a qu'à l'attendre.

Lily s'assit à côté de Shan et ils entamèrent une conversation des plus normales en attendant James. Après un moment, Lily regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça fait presque une heure, je vais voir ce qu'il fait, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle monta l'escalier et cogna doucement à la porte. Silence total. Lentement, la jeune fille entrouvrit la porte.

- James ?

La fille de Moldus ouvrit entièrement la porte. Le dortoir était vide, mais les rideaux d'un lit étaient tirés. James était-il malade ? Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit les rideaux, et recula brusquement, les yeux exorbités, la main plaquée sur la bouche.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que James n'était pas malade. La TRÈS mauvaise nouvelle, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul. Lily eut le souffle coupé lorsque la fille tourna la tête vers elle. C'était_ elle_. « Comment est-ce possible ? » hurla le cœur de la jeune fille, mais sa logique avait déjà trouvé la réponse. Polynectar.

- WOOOH ! cria James en repoussant la Lily qu'il était occupé à caresser quelques secondes plus tôt.

Calmement, la fausse Lily rajusta sa robe verte et Lily l'attrapa par le poignet, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas deviné ?

Elle éclata de rire. Puis, à ce moment précis, il se produisit quelque chose : « Lily » grandit de quelques centimètres et sa silhouette s'affina légèrement. Ses cheveux roux devinrent des boucles blondes, ses yeux devinrent bleus… à nouveau, elle eut un éclat de rire.

- Houplà… je suppose que j'ai dû me tromper d'apparence ?

- Espèce de sale… commença Lily.

- Que de vulgarité ! l'interrompit Eva de son air le plus détestable.

Elle se pencha un peu pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Joyeux Noël, ma petite Lily…

Elle sortit (NdA : Oui, j'ai moi-même envie de la descendre, pourquoi ? Lol). Lily tourna son regard vers James. La chemise ouverte, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les lunettes légèrement de travers, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Lily détourna son regard de lui en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, pleurer devant lui.

- Lily, commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- LA FERME ! explosa-t-elle. Je ne veux absolument rien entendre !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais James l'attrapa par le bras. Hors d'elle, Lily se dégagea de lui et le gifla violemment.

- ET NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Elle sortit et courut s'enfermer dans son dortoir. En la voyant passer en coup de vent, Shan se leva immédiatement pour aller la rejoindre et sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant son amie qui s'était jetée à plat ventre sur son lit, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux.

- Lily, dit-elle avec douceur.

La jeune fille se leva et se jeta au cou de Shan. L'Asiatique serra l'Anglaise dans ses bras.

- Raconte-moi tout, dit-elle, compatissante.

- Skye, réussit à articuler Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette pétasse ?

- Elle a… James…

- ELLE A QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible, comment elle a fait ?

- Polynectar, renifla la préfète en essuyant ses yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait osé ! s'insurgea la Vietnamienne.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle l'ait berné, dit tristement la jeune fille.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait rejoint son ami dans le dortoir.

- J'arrive pas à croire que cette garce de Skye m'ait berné ! s'exclama James.

- Polynectar ?

- Ouais, grommela le jeune homme. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'étais en train de finir de me préparer et elle est entrée. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était tellement… pas ce que Lily aurait fait. Lily aurait frappé avant d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi, par Merlin, POURQUOI ?

- Et après ?

- Elle s'est limite jetée sur moi. Je _sais_ que Lily n'aurait jamais fait ça. Franchement, à ce point, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Et maintenant, parce que j'ai été trop con pour me poser des questions, c'est complètement foutu avec Lily, elle ne me parlera plus jamais, Sirius ! Comment tu veux qu'elle me pardonne ? DEUX ANS d'attente, DEUX ANS à recevoir des vannes, je finis ENFIN par l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime et quelques semaines plus tard, tout est foutu en l'air par une salope qui s'est mise en tête de boire du Polynectar ! Skye m'a fait perdre Lily et JE VAIS LA TUER !

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Eva y entra, ignorant le regard on ne peut plus meurtrier que lui lançaient les yeux rougis de Lily. La blonde (NdA : Je m'excuse à la population blonde qui me lit d'avoir attribué à une telle pétasse votre couleur de cheveux) se dirigea vers le miroir, rajustant ses boucles, retouchant son maquillage.

- Tu peux te maquiller tant que tu veux, dit soudain Lily, rompant le silence lourd qui s'était installé. On verra toujours le venin que tu craches sur tout le monde.

- Jalouse, répliqua la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux son reflet.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dois me rabaisser à des subterfuges aussi idiots pour avoir ce que je ne peux pas avoir.

- « Ce que je ne peux pas avoir » ? Mais, ma chérie, dit Eva en se tournant vers Lily, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas avoir. Ton James adoré, par exemple, je l'ai eu l'année dernière. Tu as donc plusieurs trains de retard, puisque, si j'ai bien tout saisi, après tout ce temps, il ne t'a pas encore fait l'honneur de t'emmener dans son lit.

- À ta place, intervint Shan, je ne me ferais pas une gloire d'être une fille facile.

D'un regard, Lily lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler.

- Je préfère être une « fille facile » qu'être une petite Sainte-Nitouche de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Perdant tout contrôle sur elle-même, Lily la poussa dans un meuble.

- Tu me l'as volé, vociféra-t-elle en se maudissant de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle.

- Pardon ? rétorqua Eva avec dédain en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Qui a volé James a qui ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, quand on a rompu ?

- Vas-y, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit pour te plaquer, répliqua Lily.

- « Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas Lily, ça ne peut pas marcher ». Ce qu'il est bête quand il s'y met.

Elle eut un sourire méprisant.

- Je l'ai pris donc au mot. Pendant une heure, j'ai _été _Lily. C'est-à-dire toi. Oh, l'apparence physique est loin de valoir le coup, crois-moi, mais il existe un avantage non négligeable. Ce garçon te mange dans la main, Lily. Et c'est absolument génial d'être toi, juste pour ça.

Cette fois, la préfète se jeta carrément sur elle, l'écrasant douloureusement sur le sol. Eva leva les mains pour se protéger des gifles à répétition que tentait de lui asséner Lily. À contrecoeur, Shan força son amie à se relever, avant qu'elle ne blesse sérieusement la détestable jeune fille.

- Si j'étais toi, Skye, dit-elle en la regardant de haut, je dégagerais vite fait.

Eva se redressa dignement et sortit, la tête haute.

Peu de temps après, Shan retourna dans sa salle commune, Lily ayant demandé à être seule.

- Comment va Lily ? demanda Sirius en la voyant entrer.

- Merveilleusement bien, ironisa Shan. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir… ce qu'elle a vu.

- Shan, James ne pouvait pas deviner.

- Tu prends sa défense ? s'offusqua l'Asiatique.

- C'était une copie conforme !

- Oui, la fille la plus facile de tout l'établissement déguisée en Lily ! explosa Shan. Il l'aime, oui ou bouse de dragon ?

- Non, dit Patmol d'un ton railleur. Il ne l'aime pas. C'est connu que tout le monde aime passer deux ans à essayer de pouvoir sortir avec les gens qu'ils n'aiment pas. Vieille tradition occidentale.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi !

- Comprends-le, bon sang ! Il a passé deux ans à l'espérer, et Skye-déguisée-en-Lily se jette sur lui…

- Parce que, bien entendu, c'est le genre de Lily !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas, et il le reconnaît. Mais comment tu voulais qu'il ne perde pas la tête ?

- Parce que cet abruti en a une, une tête ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel ils se toisèrent, s'échangeant des regards furieux.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on se dispute à cause d'une dispute d'un autre couple ?

- Si tu avais vu Lily, commença Shan, tu…

- Et si tu avais vu James, tu comprendrais qu'il s'en veut !

- C'EST BIEN LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES !

Elle ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre. Un vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Sirius.

- Je vais prendre l'air !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir par là !

Lui jetant un regard de défi, elle se transforma et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Mais t'es cinglée ? Shan, redescends IMMÉDIATEMENT de là !

Le chat sauta. L'Animagus atterrit avec souplesse sur un toit, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Elle dut enfoncer profondément ses griffes dans la glace qui recouvrait le toit en pente pour ne pas glisser. Elle s'approcha prudemment du rebord et sauta dans la neige, quelques mètres plus bas. Sous le regard de Sirius, elle s'éloigna dans le parc au pas de course. Le jeune homme déglutit. Sa propre forme animale était loin d'être assez agile pour faire de telles acrobaties, aussi décida-t-il de rejoindre le parc d'une manière beaucoup plus conventionnelle avant de se transformer.

Fort heureusement pour lui, la Gryffondor avait laissé des traces très visibles derrière elle. Après un moment, il vit les traces se confondre un peu, puis, ce fut des traces de pas qu'il suivait. Shan avait repris sa forme humaine. Il finit par la repérer, assise sur un bas, les genoux serrés contre elle, ses dents claquant dans le froid hivernal. Sans se faire voir, il se transforma à nouveau et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant sa veste sur ses épaules. D'un geste raide, elle la retira et reprit sa forme animale avant de se mettre à courir. Sirius se transforma à nouveau et courut derrière elle.

Les traces s'arrêtaient au pied d'un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt. Sirius leva les yeux et vit le chat, perché sur une des branches les plus hautes, qui l'ignorait prodigieusement. Visiblement, elle était toujours furieuse et n'avait guère l'intention de descendre tant qu'il serait là. Il repartit.

**Le mot de la fin :** Nan, ne me frappez pas… je l'avais bien dit, qu'Eva était une fouteuse de merde ! En un chapitre, elle fiche deux couples en l'air… tsss !


	9. Lys

**Note :** Là, c'est du James/Lily d'un bout à l'autre ! Ah voui et je dirais que le rating M est justifié… quand même…

**Chapitre 9 : Lys**

Le bal de Noël était passé depuis trois semaines déjà. Après quelques jours, Sirius et Shan avaient fini par se réconcilier, mais Lily se montrait beaucoup moins clémente que son amie. En effet, elle n'avait cessé d'éviter James le plus possible depuis l'histoire du Polynectar. Lorsqu'il tentait d'aller lui parlait, elle se dépêchait de se trouver quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent à faire à l'autre bout du château. Et, lorsqu'elle devait vraiment se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, elle l'ignorait royalement, se moquant bien des regards blessés que lui lançait James.

De quel droit prenait-il cet air de chien battu ? Elle aussi avait été blessée. Elle aussi souffrait. Sans aucun doute beaucoup plus que lui. En réalité, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui elle détestait le plus dans cette histoire : Eva ou James ? La salope ou le connard ? Celle qui lui avait volé un moment précieux avec James ou l'idiot qui s'était laissé embobiner ? Qui méritait plus ses foudres, qui était le plus coupable ?

La seule personne qui semblait se réjouir franchement de la situation était bien entendu Eva. Non seulement elle voyait Lily abattue comme jamais, ce qui était déjà un délice en soi, mais en plus, elle avait potentiellement une nouvelle chance avec James. Et ça, c'était tellement merveilleux que c'en était au-delà des mots. Bien entendu, elle ignorait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver si elle pensait que son sale coup méritait que James reconsidère ses sentiments à son égard.

- Cornedrue, grogna Sirius en se faisant bousculer par son ami qui était pris d'une envie subite de fouiller dans ses affaires, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu viens de bousiller mon devoir de métamorphose !

Il désigna la tache d'encre qui s'était répandue sur le parchemin. Mais l'attrapeur, qui apparemment avait d'autres priorités, continua de fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un morceau de parchemin de sa valise. Et, touchant le bout de parchemin de sa baguette, comme il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois, il dit :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Lentement, s'étendant à la manière d'une toile d'araignée, l'encre verte constitua la Carte des Maraudeurs. Si Lily ne semblait pas bien partie pour le détester pendant les cinquante prochaines générations, il aurait réprimé l'habituel sourire. C'était lui qui avait choisi la couleur de l'encre avec laquelle ils avaient dessiné la carte. Vert, comme les yeux de Lily. (NdA : Je sais ce n'est dit nulle part mais ce détail marrant m'a frappée ce soir même…)

- James, je réitère…

- Je cherche Lily, répondit le jeune homme en balayant la carte du regard à la recherche d'un point indiquant « Lily Evans ».

Sirius grogna à nouveau.

- J'espère que tu te fous de moi.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mais t'as vu l'heure !

Il mit quelques minutes à constater qu'elle n'était nulle part dans le château, ni dans le parc.

- Elle n'est nulle part, dit-il. Méfait accompli.

Il rangea la carte dans sa valise et en ressortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? s'exclama Patmol en voyant la cape. Ça sert à rien, si elle est dans la Salle sur Demande, tu ne la trouveras pas !

- Pas si je trouve exactement ce qu'elle demande.

Il se drapa de la cape d'invisibilité.

- James… _James_ ! Arrête, ça sert à rien… tu trouveras jamais…

Mais des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que son ami ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde et était déjà sorti.

James, avec sa connaissance accrue des passages secrets de l'école, mit très peu de temps à se retrouver face au mur où se cachait la Salle sur Demande. « J'ai besoin que tu deviennes l'abri de Lily… j'ai besoin que tu deviennes l'abri de Lily… j'ai besoin que tu deviennes l'abri de Lily… » Après avoir passé trois fois devant, il jeta un regard au mur. Rien, évidemment. C'était trop vague. Il fallait qu'il trouve précisément ce que Lily demandait.

Après quinze minutes d'essai infructueux, il eut une illumination. « Je veux un champ de lys… je veux un champ de lys… je veux un champ de lys… » Il ouvrit la porte qui s'était matérialisée. Il y avait bien un champ de lys, mais il n'y avait personne dedans. James referma la porte. Pourtant, il était sûr que c'était ça. Lily adorait les lys. « Je veux le champ de lys où s'abrite Lily Evans… je veux le champ de lys où s'abrite Lily Evans… je veux le champ de lys où s'abrite Lily Evans… » À nouveau, une porte se matérialisa. James inspira profondément et l'ouvrit. (NdA : Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que je fous avec mes lys, « lily » signifie « lys » en anglais. JKR adore les noms floraux…)

Lily était assise sur une balançoire suspendue à une branche d'arbre, tournant le dos à la porte. Un magnifique soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu et une légère brise faisait flotter quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux et soyeux. Il referma doucement la porte.

Elle se retourna, croyant avoir entendu un bruit, mais ne vit rien. La jeune fille reprit alors sa contemplation du ruisseau paisible qui traversait le champ de lys. Puis, la Gryffondor sentit une légère vibration sur les cordes de sa balançoire. Elle ressentait une chaleur rassurante dans son dos, un souffle chaud lui chatouillait le cou et un parfum bien connu lui caressait les narines. Sans faire le moindre mouvement, sans dire le moindre mot, elle savait que James Potter était juste derrière elle.

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

- Je sais, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon refuge ?

- Je voulais te parler. Et il semble que c'est là que tu te trouves présentement.

- Manifestement.

La rouquine se leva et marcha vers le ruisseau, dans le simple but de s'éloigner de lui.

- Va-t'en.

- Non, Lily.

- James, s'il te plaît, va-t'en ! dit-elle d'une voix qui masquait mal la boule de sanglots qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

- Lily, dit-il avec douceur, je sais que je t'ai fait mal…

- Non, tu crois ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, les larmes remplissant distinctement ses yeux d'émeraude.

- Parce que, continua-t-elle en marchant vers James qui était demeuré près de la balançoire, je dois avouer que je suis un peu confuse. Je ne sais pas qui je voudrais le plus voir mourir. Skye, toi ou moi !

Le Maraudeur baissa les yeux, mais pas assez tôt pour ne pas voir la larme glisser sur la joue pâle de la préfète.

- Skye, je voudrais qu'elle meure parce que c'est manifestement une traînée. Parce que je considère qu'elle t'a volé à moi, pendant une heure. Toi, je voudrais que tu disparaisse parce que tu as été assez con pour croire que c'était moi. Et moi, moi, je voudrais crever parce que j'ai cru que tu avais vraiment changé, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Parce que je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment.

- Mais c'est le cas ! s'insurgea le jeune homme. Je t'aime, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais avec cette fille que je croyais être toi ?

- Ce que tu as fait avec pas mal de filles déjà. Tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bien entendu, il était manifeste que tu voulais prendre le thé, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Lily, je voulais faire l'amour _avec toi_. Si je m'étais douté une seconde que ce n'était pas toi…

- Alors tu me connais très mal, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle alla se laisser tomber assise au bord du ruisseau.

- Je le reconnais, dit-il en s'avançant pour la rejoindre.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, plongeant son regard noisette dans le sien.

- Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

Elle ne broncha pas. « S'il pense m'avoir avec ses belles paroles… ». Néanmoins, elle sentait ses défenses faiblir. C'était toujours comme ça quand elle était face à lui. Elle était incroyablement désarmée. « Comment pouvait-il deviner ? » plaidait son côté tendre, alors que son côté dur hurlait qu'il n'avait qu'à se servir de sa tête au lieu de se servir du contenu de son pantalon. Puis, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait bougé, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme une demande, il caressa doucement ses lèvres de sa langue. Après une légère hésitation, elle entrouvrit la bouche, le laissant approfondir leur baiser. Lily enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de James, qui avait posé les mains sur sa taille. Lorsque leurs langues s'effleurèrent, James aurait pu juré qu'il entendait un chœur d'anges chanter. Avec lenteur et sans interrompre le baiser, James allongea Lily sur l'herbe verte.

Il sépara leurs bouches et tendit la main pour attraper un lys calla d'un blanc crème (NdA : Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, tapez « lys calla » dans Google Images). Doucement, il caressa le visage de la jeune fille avec, puis, son cou. Puis, il cassa la tige de la fleur et la glissa dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Lily, sais-tu à quel point tu es belle ? murmura-t-il doucement en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle sourit. Il avait le don de la faire se sentir comme la plus belle fille au monde. Lily releva la tête, cherchant ses lèvres, chaudes et douces. James ne tarda pas à lui accorder le baiser qu'elle voulait, et elle sentit son cœur fondre à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui, lui en vouloir à ce point pendant trois semaines ?

Les lèvres de James quittèrent la bouche de la sorcière pour aller se poser sur la zone sensible derrière son oreille. Elle sentit une main se glisser sous son débardeur, caressant son ventre et remontant lentement vers sa poitrine. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour lui permettre de mieux apprécier les sensations. La bouche du jeune homme partit en exploration dans son cou et sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Lily, la caressant à travers le tissu de sa jupe, arrachant un léger sourire d'aise à la jeune fille.

Avec lenteur, James commença à remonter le débardeur de Lily. Mais, à cet instant précis, et bien qu'elle ait conscience que c'était parfaitement idiot, Lily se souvint de la manière dont ces mains avaient caressé Eva Skye. Sa main se posa sur le poignet de James pour stopper son geste. De toute manière, elle ne voulait pas aller si loin. Pas si tôt.

- James, commença-t-elle, légèrement inquiète qu'il ne la comprenne pas.

Mais le joueur vedette de Gryffondor retira sa main. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais, Lily, dit-il simplement d'un ton doux. Je sais…

La fille de Moldus répondit au sourire du Sang Pur et le regarda s'allonger à côté d'elle et se glissa dans ses bras. Rapidement, elle sombra dans le sommeil. James sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée à son tour.

**Le mot de la fin :** ET BAH PUTAIN ! Lol, excusez-moi, c'est juste que deux chapitres en une journée… c'est du jamais vu, pour moi ! Bref, suite à cette quasi-mitraillade… vos commentaires (suivez mon regard vers le bouton « review ») ?


	10. Jus de citrouille

**Maudy :** Merci :D Oui, oui, je continue, me voilà avec ma suite !

**Zazo : **Ah oui c'est clair qu'Eva… c'est un sacré phénomène et elle peut certainement prétendre au podium dans la catégorie « garce ». Mais je ne te la prête pas toute suite, j'en ai encore besoin ! Eh vi, elle n'a pas fini de foutre sa merde ! Pour Lily ben en fait elle est (était) surtout insultée qu'il ait cru qu'elle se serait jetée sur lui comme l'a fait Eva. Shan et Sirius, deux têtes de mules, deux sales caractères à leurs heures… faut pas trop s'étonner ;)

**Zazo, prise 2** LOL, nan, pas frapper Lilyyyyy ! C'est rien, j'ai fait l'impasse sur ces trois semaines, j'aurais pu les décrire, mdr. Z'avez du bol, c'est seulement maintenant que j'y pense, donc évidemment je le ferai pas. En ce qui concerne le fait qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment une personne, je suis bien d'accord mais vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'allais pas lancer Lily dans un débat philosophique intérieur, MDR.

**Anne-laure0617 : **Oui, Eva a une façon bien à elle de voir les choses, MDR. Je m'empresse donc de rassurer tout le monde pour être sûre que c'est bien clair : Skye, elle peut toujours courir si elle veut avoir le cœur de James, lol. Mais bon, elle est lente à comprendre…

**Sadesirius :** Que d'enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur :D Et bah oui, il s'en passe des choses, j'essaie de ne pas trop vous endormir, lol ! Des bagarres comme celle du chapitre 5, il risque très fort d'en avoir d'autres (parce que moi aussi, j'aime ça), donc tu ne vas pas être déçue ;) Et la « saleté » (que je suppose, grâce à mon incroyable intuition et à mon flair hallucinant, être Eva), elle n'a pas fini de mettre le souk, mais elle va s'en prendre plein la figure aussi, GNIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ceci est le rire démoniaque d'une auteur sadique qui déguste à l'avance le plaisir de faire morfler le perso le plus détestable de sa fic). Bisouus toi aussi !

**Susybones : **HIIIIII tu m'as fait péter la barre des 20 reviews :D :D :D (Mdr, pardon, je me calme… 'tin mais y'a quoi dans ces céréales !). Donc, vi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que tout le monde veut tuer Eva. C'est pourtant une gentille fille… MDR bien entendu j'déconne. Et oui, ce qui énerve le plus Lily, c'est qu'Eva se soit servie de son corps comme ça (LA GAAAAAAAARCE) ;)

**Susybones, prise 2 :** Merci ! Hé bah je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en dehors du fait que je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies et deux chapitres par jour tout le temps… MDR oui tu peux rêver (faut pas trop abuser des bonnes choses… ouah l'excuse pourrite !) ! Mais bon, à défaut d'en avoir deux, en voici un :D

**Note :** Bon, ici, l'intrigue continue de s'installer (lentement mais sûrement), parce que faut pas déconner non plus ! En plus je viens d'avoir une idée GÉNIALE pour la suite… (Lecteur énervé de mon blablabla incessant : « TA GUEULE ET DONNE LE CHAPITRE ! » auteur traumatisée (moi) : « Ouiouioui ! ») Bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter à raconter ma vie, voici la suite !

**Chapitre 10 : Jus de citrouille**

_Des bruits de pas. Puis, des cris, des bruits de course. Des formules qu'on hurlait. On essayait de se cacher. Les professeurs tentaient de maîtriser la situation, mais il y avait trop d'attaquants, et la panique des élèves était trop grande pour être contenue. Des meubles explosaient, des livres, réceptacles d'un savoir incroyablement précieux, prenaient feu. C'était la pagaille._

_Shan fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se transforma._

_- Ramenez-moi les joyaux ! cria un homme._

_- Et les autres élèves ?_

_- Tuez-les, répondit le premier sans émotions. _

_Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Shan. Ils étaient venus pour elle, ils étaient venus pour elle et Lee. Des gens tombaient, sans vie. Puis, il y eut un cri de victoire :_

_- J'AI LE GARÇON ! INCARCEREM !_

_- Lâchez-moi !_

_Si elle avait pu, elle aurait gémi. Lee, son Lee._

_- Shan, cria-t-il, va-t'en !_

_Pouvait-il voir le chat dans cette masse d'élèves paniqués ? Elle le regarda. Ses yeux d'argent passaient d'un élève à l'autre. Il la cherchait du regard._

_- Shan, où que tu sois, fous le c…_

_Il reçut un coup derrière la tête qui l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. Alors, l'Animagus courut. Elle sauta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, ignorée de tous. Dans la bataille, on avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper d'un chat. Sauver sa propre peau, notamment. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que Mâh-Pao perdait définitivement la bataille, le directeur lui-même tombant, vaincu. Elle sauta._

_Et elle courut. Elle s'enfuit de l'école, aussi vite que son corps de chat le lui permettait. Mais, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la bataille, une seule pensée hantait son cœur : s'ils la capturaient, Lee allait mourir. Tout comme elle._

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! cria-t-elle.

- Shan ! Shan, réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Dans la faible lumière que laissaient passer ses rideaux, elle vit un garçon qui était penché au-dessus d'elle, l'air passablement inquiet. Des cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Était-ce Lee ? Non, évidemment que non. C'était Sirius. La respiration haletante, elle se mit en position assise. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'observant. Ses joues étaient humides. Elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Et elle avait l'air perdu, ce qui était loin d'être habituel. Perdue, vulnérable et terrifiée. Trois qualificatifs qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'appliquer à Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Shan-Rhâ en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Je t'ai entendue crier… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mâh-Pao, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui avait parlé de la destruction de son ancienne école. La jeune fille se passa la main dans les cheveux et Patmol fronça les sourcils en lui prenant le poignet. À l'intérieur de son poignet, un symbole chinois – qui n'était pas là avant, il aurait pu le jurer – était dessiné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.

Shan suivit son regard et regarda le symbole un cours instant.

- Bientôt, murmura-t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- « Bientôt ». C'est ce que ça veut dire.

- Bientôt quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Parce que c'est le cas, soupira-t-elle.

La Vietnamienne sortit un livre de ses affaires, l'ouvrit à une page et le tendit à Sirius.

« Les pouvoirs de Ling Pao et de Mayu Mâh était si puissants qu'à deux, ils n'ont mis que quelques heures à ériger Mâh-Pao. Une telle puissance magique laisse inévitablement des traces. Ainsi, selon la croyance populaire, il y aurait, caché quelque part dans l'établissement, un sceau sacré, qui se serait formé à l'endroit précis où se tenaient les deux puissants sorciers lorsqu'ils ont créé l'école.

De nombreuses légendes évoquent l'éventualité qu'un sorcier puisse s'emparer de cette puissance magique demeurée en dormance depuis des siècles. La théorie qui revient le plus souvent est que ce sorcier devrait verser le sang de Mâh et de Pao, ou de leurs derniers descendants, sur ce sceau pour s'attribuer la puissance magique des deux sorciers. Séparés en deux, ces pouvoirs étaient déjà incroyablement puissants, et il est terrifiant de penser à ce que pourrait faire une personne mal intentionnée et qui disposerait de la puissance magique réunie de Mayu Mâh et de Ling Pao.

Tous les siècles, l'occasion de libérer les pouvoirs magiques du sceau où ils sont enfermés se présente, et ce, pendant vingt-quatre heures, à une date qui nous est inconnue, mais qui correspond, selon toute vraisemblance, à la création de Mâh-Pao. »

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Sirius, une fois sa surprise passée. Tu es le sang dont ils ont besoin.

- L'un des deux. Oui.

- Qui est l'autre ?

- Lee Ming-Pao. Ils l'ont déjà capturé. Pendant l'attaque de l'école.

- Je suppose que ce sont eux qui ont attaqué deux fois dans la même journée ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Sirius, ne sachant trop quoi dire, se gratta la tête en regardant le symbole sur le poignet.

- Si c'est bientôt, alors il suffit de ne pas te faire prendre et d'attendre que la date soit passée.

- Si seulement c'était aussi facile, soupira-t-elle.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Pendant leur sommeil, la Salle sur Demande avait bien montré sa magie, faisant se coucher le soleil. La jeune fille sourit en voyant qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de James. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait bête de lui avoir fait la tête aussi longtemps. La Gryffondor tenta de se séparer de lui sans l'éveiller. Raté.

- Skipass' ? marmonna-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Lily éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de l'éveiller.

- Hein ? Kessjfou dans un champ de fleurs, moi ?

Le rire de la rouquine redoubla.

- Pas du matin, on dirait.

Le jeune homme se redressa à moitié et Lily, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, replaça ses lunettes, qui étaient légèrement de travers. Lorsqu'il la vit, la raison de sa présence dans un endroit aussi incongru lui revint immédiatement. Et il se rappela aussi d'autre chose.

- Ferme les yeux, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

La préfète de Gryffondor s'exécuta immédiatement.

- Donne ta main…

Elle tendit sa main droite, paume vers le ciel, attendant la suite. Elle sentit qu'il déposait quelque chose au creux de sa main. Un bijou, manifestement.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. James avait déposé un pendentif dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'un lys, aux pétales d'opale rose pâle, au bout d'une fine chaîne d'argent. (NdA : Euh, ouais, j'ai un truc avec les lys, mdr. Et c'est probablement la dernière fois que je fais donner un bijou à quelqu'un… vingt minutes pour décider de quoi avait l'air ce pendentif !)

- Originellement, c'était ton cadeau de Noël… il te plaît ?

- James, murmura-t-elle en regardant le bijou, émerveillée. Il est superbe…

Avec lenteur, il se positionna derrière elle et elle ramena ses cheveux sur une épaule pour lui permettre de l'attacher. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa montre.

- On devrait y aller, dit-elle, un peu à regret.

S'ils tardaient trop, ils arriveraient en retard pour manger. D'autant plus que Gryffondor disputait un match contre Serpentard. Venant de se rappeler ce fait, James se releva rapidement, ramassant sa cape d'invisibilité au passage.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est une cape d'invisibilité ?

Devant son sourire en coin, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Maintenant, je comprends comment vous avez fait pour violer le règlement autant de fois en sept ans…

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

La foule acclama les joueurs de Gryffondor qui entraient à leur tour dans le stade. Non, en fait, les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les acclamaient et les Serpentard les huaient. La routine, quoi !

- Je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir Black dans mon lit, dit Eva, qui « comme par hasard » s'était installée avec ses amies près de Lily et Shan.

- Continue de te le demander, répondit Shan d'un ton glacial sans détacher son regard des joueurs qui se faisaient face.

La voix d'Elizabeth Wood, préfète de Poufsouffle, s'éleva :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est sous un soleil, ma foi, radieux, qu'aura lieu le match tant attendu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Potter, pour ton information, la moitié de la maison a parié que tu allais attraper le Vif d'Or après seulement…

- Wood ! dit McGonagall d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Oui, bon, bref. Ce match sera évidemment arbitré par Madame Bibine ! Les capitaines se serrent la main…

Comme toujours, James et Malefoy tentèrent de briser les os de la main de l'autre en procédant à l'habituelle poignée de main « amicale ».

- Madame Bibine relâche les Cognards et le Vif d'Or…

En effet, l'enseignante ouvrit la boîte et les deux balles noires s'élevèrent dans les airs, ainsi que le Vif d'Or, bref éclat de lumière dorée qui disparut instantanément.

- Les joueurs se mettent en place… et le Souafle est lancé, la partie commence ! Black s'empare du Souafle…

- Pour pouvoir comparer avec Potter, continua la Sang Pur, sans se préoccuper du match le moins du monde.

« Par pitié », supplia mentalement Lily, « qu'on la fasse taire ! ». Mais le destin n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui, aussi Eva continua-t-elle sa provocation. Cependant, Shan était d'une nature beaucoup moins patiente que son amie :

- Skye…

- Oui ?

- TA GUEULE !

- Oh, quel langage fleuri. C'est d'une élégance…

- Lestrange évite un Cognard, dit la voix amplifiée de la Poufsouffle.

- Skye, en toute loyauté, dit Lily, je dois te prévenir que si tu ne la fermes pas, je te fais tomber du haut des estrades !

- Et puis blablabla. Je sais que tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer aussi pathétAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEE !

En réalité, elle exagérait, comme d'habitude. La gifle de Lily ne justifiait pas un tel cri.

- Et Potter plonge, Malefoy dans son sillage ! cria brusquement Elizabeth dans son microphone magique.

Il semblait que tout le monde s'était arrêté de respirer en voyant les deux attrapeurs piquer vers le sol. À moins d'un mètre du sol, le Gryffondor redressa le manche de son balai pour stopper sa descente et tendit le bras droit vers le Vif d'Or. Un Cognard fusa et lui frappa violemment la main, en plus de lui faire effectuer une demie rotation. À l'envers sur son balai, tenant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine, James voyait Lucius tendre la main vers la petite balle dorée. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans la situation : il tendit rapidement la main qui le retenait à son balai et attrapa le Vif d'Or. Il tomba sur le sol avec bruit, et la vitesse acquise le fit rouler sur plusieurs mètres dans la neige.

Le tout s'était déroulé en un maximum de dix secondes et avait semé la confusion la plus totale dans la foule, aussi la commentatrice se fit-elle porte-parole de tous les spectateurs en demandant :

- Est-ce qu'il l'a attrapé ?

En redescendant vers l'attrapeur avec le reste de l'équipe, Sirius eut un léger sourire. Avant même de voir le Vif d'Or que James venait tout juste de brandir à la foule, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements, il savait que son ami avait réussi. James Potter attrapait _toujours_ le Vif d'Or. Malefoy fulminait d'avoir perdu la victoire de si peu.

- Serrez-vous la main, dit Madame Bibine, qui manifestement n'avait pas vu l'état du bras droit de James, qui venait de se relever avec difficulté.

- Pitié, non, grogna le Gryffondor, déclenchant quelques rires autour de lui.

- Oh, bien sûr, je vois… à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter…

Il s'y dirigea, le reste de l'équipe sur les talons. Après un dernier regard assassin à Eva (qui arbora un air incroyablement suffisant avant de partir devant elles), Shan et Lily se dirigèrent, comme tous les Gryffondor, à leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, les festivités allaient déjà de bon train. Lily chercha James du regard.

- JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS ! cria soudain Eva d'une voix suraiguë.

- Tu veux que je la tue ? suggéra Shan en voyant Eva se jeter au cou de James et lui faire la bise, soi-disant pour le féliciter.

Lily vit très clairement le sourire plus que moqueur que lui adressait Eva par-dessus l'épaule du préfet, mais elle remarqua aussi que James s'était raidi légèrement.

- En fait… ce ne sera pas nécessaire commença la rouquine avec un léger sourire.

L'attrapeur, levant les yeux au ciel, repoussa la blonde sans cérémonie. Courroucée, Eva Skye s'éloigna, fusillant du regard quiconque osait rire.

- T'as du rouge sur la joue, fit remarquer Sirius en riant.

- Très drôle, Patmol, répondit l'Animagus en se frottant la joue avec sa manche.

Il se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire lorsqu'il vit Lily, qu'il serra amoureusement dans ses bras.

- Rassure-moi, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. T'es Lily ?

- Bien sûr que oui, dit-elle en riant.

Sous les acclamations des autres Gryffondor et le regard assassin d'Eva, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Shan, Sirius, Lily et James discutaient tranquillement.

- Où est Remus ? demanda soudain Shan.

- Aucune idée, répondit Sirius. Monsieur donne dans l'apparition éphémère, ces temps-ci…

- Je vais me chercher un truc à boire, quelqu'un en veut ? proposa James.

Les trois autres répondirent par la négative et James se leva, fendant la foule pour se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient la nourriture et les breuvages.

- D'ailleurs, continua Sirius, je commence à trouver ça plutôt…

- SKYE, NOM D'UN DRAGON ! rugit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Regarde où tu vas !

- Désolée, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton indifférent avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies. Mais ta tête semble enfler de plus en plus depuis que tu sors avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

- ET « Je dois absolument cesser d'être une parfaite idiote » SUR VINGT MÈTRES DE PARCHEMIN POUR DEMAIN ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis, hilares. Ah, et ça vous fait rire ?

- Assez, oui, dit Patmol en tentant de cacher son fou rire derrière Shan.

- À ta place, je ne rirais pas trop, fit remarquer Lily. Apparemment, elle « t'aime bien ».

James s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille en voyant l'expression de Sirius.

- Merci pour ça, Lily, toussota-t-il.

- Mais y'a pas de quoi, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Pendant ce cours échange, l'héritier des Black s'était constitué une expression suffisante.

- Évidemment, qu'elle « m'aime bien ». Tout le monde est attiré par… AÏE ! Shan, je plaisante…

- Je sais, dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait indifférent. La preuve, je ne t'ai pas cassé de côte.

- Sauvez-moi de cette tigresse… aïeuh ! Euh, James ?

L'expression de son ami venait de changer. Il avait pratiquement des cœurs dans les yeux et, fait étonnant, n'avait pas besoin de regarder Lily pour produire cet effet.

- Vous avez vu Eva ?

- Pourquoi, ricana Sirius, tu veux la tuer ? Je te conseille la défenestration. Simple, rapide, efficace et tu peux toujours faire croire qu'elle a sauté de son plein gré.

- _Défenestrer Eva_ ? s'étrangla le jeune homme. MAIS QUE DIS-TU, FOU QUE TU ES ?

- James… il… plaisante, dit Shan, les sourcils froncés.

- Cornedrue, y'a de l'alcool dans ton verre, c'est ça ? Avoue que ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille…

- EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? OÙÙÙ EEEEEES-TUUUUUUUUU ?

Il se tourna vers Lily.

- Où est Eva ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Donne-moi ton verre, tu veux bien ? intervint Sirius en le lui arrachant pratiquement des mains.

Il renifla, et il sentit… la mer, la forêt, le parfum doux et sucré de la peau de Shan…

- Amortentia. Je crois, dit-il en tendant le verre à Lily. _James, non_ !

Il se jeta vers son ami, qui s'était levé et qui marchait précipitamment vers Eva.

- Eva, veux-tu me MFFFFF…

Fort heureusement pour la réputation de James, Sirius venait de le rattraper et lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche, le retenant de toutes ses forces.

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

- James, du CALME ! AÏE ! Non, ça, ce n'est pas très gentil, ON NE MORD PAS SES AMIS !

- Eva, ÉPOUSE-MOI ! tenta d'hurler James, mais vu la main fermement plaquée sur sa bouche, il n'arriva qu'à dire quelque chose ressemblant à « MMFFFFPPPTTTTAAA ».

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Patmol en tentant d'entraîner son ami vers la sortie.

- James chériii ? minauda Eva.

Il tendit les bras vers elle, se débattit dans les bras de Sirius mais, heureusement, Sirius était plus fort que lui et réussit à l'entraîner dehors, suivi par Lily et Shan.

- TRÈS BIEN ! s'énerva Sirius. Puisqu'il le faut ! _PETRIFICTUS TOTALUS_ !

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter le corps de James, ridiculement droit, vers l'infirmerie.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ENCORE ? rugit l'infirmière en les voyant arriver.

- Amortentia, dit Sirius en faisant tomber le préfet sur un lit. Il a fallu employer les grands moyens. Question de dignité.

Maugréant, l'infirmière prit une fiole et libéra James du sortilège.

- EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement, ses yeux cherchant quelqu'un avec fébrilité.

- Buvez ça, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux voir Eva d'abord !

- C'est pour te rendre plus présentable, dit aussitôt Sirius. Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas te montrer à elle sans être tout beau ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire », songea-t-il. Au moins, ça fonctionna : James s'empara de la fiole et la but d'une traite. Il fut parcouru d'un grand frisson, puis, ses yeux s'arrondirent, et…

- Non, j'ai… non… SI !

Voyant Patmol hocher la tête, il se laissa retomber sur le dos, poussant un long soupir. Son regard croisa celui de Lily.

- Vas-y, déteste-moi, dit-il d'un ton résigné.

Une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, la jeune fille s'avança vers lui. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Non. C'est elle que je déteste, dit-il en souriant sous le regard assassin de Madame Smitters.

James répondit à son sourire et amorça un geste pour l'embrasser, mais la vieille Anglaise s'outra :

- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Faites ça dehors ! Et ne me remerciez pas, surtout ! pesta-t-elle en les faisant sortir.

Lily Evans avait très rarement des pensées de vengeance. Si elle en avait, ça lui passait très vite. Mais, pendant le reste de la journée, tout en parlant et en riant avec les autres, une pensée ne la quittait pas : elle se vengerait.

**Le mot de la fin :** Encore une fois, Eva qui se montre terriblement adorable… mdr ! Vous avez toujours le droit de vouloir la tuer, et je vous encourage fortement (viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !) à continuer vos reviews, parce que ça m'encourage vraiment !


	11. Le règne de l'amour

**Anne-Laure0617 : **Ben c'est normal que tu la détestes… elle est faite pour l'être ! ;) Notre Lily se concocte donc une vengeance parce que trop c'est trop (j'y pense, cette affinité qu'Eva a avec les potions… le Choixpeau s'est vraiment gourré, c'est une Serpentard !)… je n'ai pour l'instant qu'une idée très vague, mais je peux promettre que… ÇA VA SAIGNER ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

**Zazo :** Nan, continue, j'aime la lecture ! Et tu me fais sourire (voire carrément rire), ça fait du bien :D Et bah oui je vais bien :D (et selon mes critères, il est tôt, mdr). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage Shan/Sirius (oui, moi aussi, je t'aime ! Lol), parce que moi aussi je l'adore, lol. De toute façon, j'adore ce couple (je l'ai fait moi-même alors faut pas s'étonner qu'il me plaise), donc ! Ah, vi, James au réveil, quelle élégance, quel charisme, MDR. J'étais morte de rire devant mon écran à l'écrire… oui bon c'est clair qu'Eva aurait pas dit « Nannnn, déconne, tu m'as démasquée, c'est moi Evaaaa ! », LOL. Et t'inquiète pas, t'es très claire ;) Et vi Mumus on se doute qu'il est dans la Salle sur Demande, huhuhu (par contre évidemment que les autres ne le savent pas parce que sinon… Sirius : « Où est Lunard ? » James : « Ben, dans la Salle sur Demande avec ta cousine, évidemment » Sirius : « GNÉ ? ») … et le clin d'œil avec HP2, sur le coup j'ai pas fait exprès (comme quoi !), mais je l'ai réalisé en relisant mon chapitre avant de publier… tel père, tel fils… mdr ! Et je poste vite pendant que je le peux :D (vaaacaaaaaances !)

**Note :** Oui bah ici, je tiens à dire que je justifie (yesssssss, enfiiiin ! Pardon c'est une scène que j'ai trop envie d'écrire depuis le début de la fic :D) ce cher **rating M** ;) Donc bah comme on se doute… ce sera du James/Lily :D

**Ambiance :** Loin de moi l'idée de vous imposer ma volonté, mais ce chapitre est vraiment excellent avec « Magic Words », de l'OST de « Goblet of Fire » ;)

**Chapitre 11 : Le règne de l'amour**

- Je tiens à te prévenir, Shan, dit Lily en sortant sa robe. Si je vois que cette garce a la même, je l'étrangle direct. La dernière fois, ça s'est très mal fini.

Shan rit de bon cœur.

- Si tu veux mon avis, le risque est moindre qu'elle se risque à recommencer.

La préfète-en-chef s'était préparée la première, et elle était superbe, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle portait une élégante robe chinoise du même bleu profond que ses yeux (dont elle avait accentué le regard félin par un léger maquillage) et ses magnifiques cheveux noirs étaient réunis en un chignon, dont s'échappaient quelque mèches. Shan-Rhâ avait teinté en doré les pointes de ces mèches par un sortilège. Elle portait, en guise de boucles d'oreilles, de grands anneaux d'or, assortis aux fins bracelets qu'elle portait.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle m'ira bien ? demanda Lily pour au moins la centième fois.

- _Evans_ ! aboya Shan d'un ton autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches. Tu t'habilles !

La rouquine rit et s'exécuta. Sa robe était rouge longue, légère et vaporeuse, et les manches étaient évasées et faites d'un tissu transparent, de la même couleur rouge que la robe.

- Lily Evans, annonça l'Asiatique en levant sa baguette, j'attaque vos cheveux !

Après plusieurs mouvements de baguette particulièrement compliqués, la chevelure de la Gryffondor se lissa complètement.

- Là, déclara la Vietnamienne avec un sourire. Tu es absolument parfaite.

Eva Skye entra à cet instant précis, jetant un regard dédaigneux aux deux autres. Les deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel et descendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Shan avait déjà eu un doute lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression d'Eva, mais son impression fut confirmée lorsqu'elle vit les yeux ronds de James, qui avait levé la tête en les entendant sortir. Lily était purement magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, le bal en tant que tel n'avait pas réellement commencé. Ils mirent très peu de temps à repérer Remus et Peter, qui étaient déjà en train de discuter. Le quatuor les rejoignit et se mêla à la conversation. Après quelques minutes, McGonagall arriva à leur table d'un pas vif :

- Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Evans, venez avec moi… vous aussi, Monsieur Black… et Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee…

Les quatre Gryffondor eurent alors une pensée commune : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? ». Devant leur air ahuri, elle soupira bruyamment.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, cela a été dit au moins vingt fois dans les réunions de préfets ! Les préfets d'une même maison doivent ouvrir le bal ensemble, ainsi que les préfets-en-chef.

Ah, oui, ça leur revenait. « Cela a été dit au moins vingt fois ». Elle devait exagérer. Tout au plus, cela avait été mentionné, effleuré une ou deux fois… les quatre intéressés se levèrent et la suivirent jusque devant la table enseignante.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! dit Dumbledore. Hé bien hé bien hé bien… je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ennuyer avec un long discours… ouvrons le bal de la St-Valentin ! Puisse l'amour régner ce soir…

Lily aurait pu juré qu'il lui avait glissé un discret clin d'œil une fraction de seconde avant que la musique commence. La jeune fille se laissa guider par James vers l'espace dégagé pour former une piste de danse. Tenant la main droite de Lily dans sa main gauche, il posa sa propre main droite autour de la taille de la Gryffondor, qui posa sa main gauche sur son épaule (NdA : OUF c'te phrase à pondre à cette heure…). Puis, il l'entraîna dans la danse, suivant à la perfection le rythme.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, la magie du moment leur faisant oublier la masse d'élèves en tenues de soirée qui les observaient. La musique s'arrêta (trop tôt au goût des deux Gryffondor) et ils reprirent contact avec la réalité en entendant les élèves applaudir.

- Je déclare officiellement le bal de la St-Valentin ouvert ! déclara le directeur en levant son verre.

Un air beaucoup plus énergique se mit à jouer, et, cette fois, ce fut Lily qui entraîna James.

- Fais voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, l'attrapeur ! dit-elle en riant.

- Est-ce un défi, bouquineuse professionnelle ? répondit-il avec amusement.

- Parfaitement !

Ils se mirent à danser, suivant le rythme pratiquement déchaîné de la musique. Après un moment relativement long, Lily, à bout de souffle, déclara forfait, et ils allèrent rejoindre Shan et Sirius (qui avait visiblement fini par demander grâce, parce qu'il avait beau être en forme, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était parfaitement infatigable). Heureusement pour le couple de préfets-en-chef, McGonagall était trop loin pour voir qu'en plus du fait que Shan avait décidé (de manière altruiste, bien sûr) de libérer une chaise en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius, ils avaient décidé de s'embrasser publiquement. Mais Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit « puisse l'amour régner ce soir » ? Devant le regard interrogateur de James, Sirius confirma :

- Oui, Cornedrue. J'ai abdiqué.

- Homme faible, dit Shan avec un sourire éclatant.

- Humain, rectifia le jeune homme.

- Mauviette.

- Mégère !

Shan lui donna un léger coup avec son index sur le bout de son nez. Il amorça un mouvement pour l'embrasser mais la voix scandalisée de McGonagall le figea :

- Monsieur Black, un peu de décence, que diable ! Mademoiselle Mâh-Nee, ne vous ai-je pas déjà prévenue en ce qui concerne l'économie de sièges ?

Avalant de travers, Shan se laissa glisser sur la chaise à côté de Sirius. Lily et James attendirent que leur directrice de maison soit assez éloignée pour éclater de rire. Un air beaucoup plus doux et lent se mit à jouer. (NdA : Oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, j'essaie de vous dire en bon français qu'il s'agit d'un slow.)

- Là, ça, c'est dans mes cordes, dit Sirius en prenant la main de Shan pour l'entraîner avec lui sur la piste de danse.

James esquissa un sourire avant de faire de même avec Lily. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'il encerclait amoureusement sa taille. Un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres, Lily appuya sa joue contre le torse du joueur de Quidditch et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment et le graver dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Elle était incroyablement bien, et elle ne voulait rien surtout oublier, ni le parfum typiquement masculin qu'il dégageait (NdA : Et je veux bien entendu dire par là qu'il sent bon), ni cette chaleur rassurante qui l'enveloppait, ni la sensation de ses bras qui l'entouraient avec amour, et encore moins le délicieux contact de son corps contre le sien.

- Lily, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le son de sa voix la fit frissonner agréablement.

- Mmmmhh ?

- La chanson est terminée.

- Mais moi, je suis bien, dit-elle avec un sourire en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il répondit à son sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

- HUM-HUM, fit la voix de McGonagall. S'il vous plaît, veuillez vous trouver un endroit approprié pour ce genre de choses, ou abstenez-vous ! (NdA : Pff, chiante la McGo ce soir ! Lol)

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent… et optèrent pour la première option en quittant la Grande Salle sous les regards inquisiteurs.

« Je veux un bel endroit pour passer une soirée tranquille avec Lily… je veux un bel endroit pour passer une soirée tranquille avec Lily… je veux un bel endroit pour passer une soirée tranquille avec Lily… »

Il ouvrit la porte qui s'était matérialisée et entra, tenant Lily par la main. La pièce, dans les tons de rouge et d'or, était plutôt grande, à l'éclairage tamisé. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et sofas. James se tourna lentement vers Lily et caressa doucement sa joue, plongeant son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude en amande et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut doux, léger, subtil, comme les ailes de deux papillons qui s'effleurent par hasard. Lily laissa ses lèvres s'égarer dans le cou du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux un court instant avant de dire :

- Lily…

- Oui ? murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Si on continue, je ne pourrai peut-être pas… m'arrêter.

Elle eut un discret sourire comme elle seule savait le faire, et, à ce moment précis, James put lire tout l'amour du monde sur son visage.

- Mais je ne veux _pas_ que tu t'arrêtes, James…

À nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Leur baiser, d'abord tendre, devint de plus en plus fougueux, au fur et à mesure que la flamme de la passion les embrasaient. Lily, de ses mains légèrement tremblantes, détacha les boutons de la chemise de James et la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. Ses mains caressaient lentement le torse du préfet, leurs langues jouant encore ensemble.

James sépara leurs lèvres et alla se positionner derrière elle, l'embrassant dans le coup. Avec la lenteur extrême d'un enfant déballant précautionneusement un cadeau attendu terriblement longtemps, il défit les lacets de soie rouge qui se trouvaient dans le dos de la Gryffondor et qui maintenaient sa robe. Avec un léger bruit, la magnifique robe tomba sur le sol.

Sans bouger, il caressa doucement le corps de Lily. Au contact de ses doigts, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses yeux étaient clos, elle se collait davantage contre lui, il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre avec force sous sa poitrine. « Nous aurions besoin d'un lit… » songea-t-il. Encore une fois, la Salle sur Demande montra sa magie en faisant apparaître un lit double à l'allure incroyablement confortable.

Le joueur de Quidditch la souleva amoureusement dans ses bras et la déposa avec précaution sur le lit moelleux. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, collant sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser passionné, insistant. Il glissa une main dans son dos, dégrafant le soutien-gorge de Lily pour dévoiler sa poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la bouche du préfet se poser sur un de ses seins. Il l'embrassait, le taquinait avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents, tout en caressant tendrement l'autre de sa main. Lily poussa un léger gémissement et sentit la bouche de James glisser le long de son ventre. Avec lenteur, il lui retira sa culotte et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisant gémir à nouveau.

Il se dirigeait lentement vers sa féminité, qu'il caressa doucement avec sa langue. Elle gémit fortement lorsqu'il concentra son attention sur son clitoris, lui faisant découvrir des sensations nouvelles mais terriblement agréables. Il glissa un doigt en son intérieur, décuplant son plaisir et Lily eut une pensée fugace pour remercier les fondateurs d'avoir doté l'école d'une telle salle. Mais l'explosion finale ne tarda pas à arriver, balayant toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit.

Lily mit un court moment à reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait du mal à saisir quand exactement cela s'était produit, mais James s'était débarrassé de son pantalon. La jeune fille sentait son sexe à l'entrée du sien. James entra doucement en elle. Elle eut une discrète grimace de douleur en ressentant un pincement dans son bas-ventre, mais la sensation désagréable disparut très vite. Elle s'était attendue à devoir s'habituer à une présence étrangère en elle, mais il n'en était rien. Elle ne se sentait pas « envahie », elle se sentait… _complète_.

- Lily ? murmura James, légèrement inquiet.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, lui signalant que tout allait bien. Lentement, il commença à aller et venir en elle, et elle entoura son bassin avec ses jambes, accompagnant les mouvements de James de ses propres mouvements de hanches. La sorcière poussait de légers gémissements et James accéléra graduellement son rythme, faisant monter leur plaisir. Puis, Lily eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres et ses jambes se serrèrent encore plus, signe du plaisir extrême qu'elle ressentait, et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au septième ciel, déversant son bonheur en elle.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lily tourna la tête vers James et caressa doucement son visage de sa main. Lentement, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser long, langoureux et sensuel, qui en disait bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le faire avec des mots.

Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et ils sombrèrent lentement dans le sommeil…

**Le mot de la fin :** Yessss (et non pas « oops »), I did it again ! Deux fois deux chapitres la même journée ! C'est un « doubeule », comme dirait Brice :D Encore une fois, ne négligez pas votre ami le bouton « review »… :D


	12. L'ennemie

**Zazo :** Comme toujours, merci :D Naan, tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'en souvenaient pas du coup de l'ouverture du bal ? Moi aussi je pense, lol ! Ou alors c'est comme dans le film HP4, quand McGo est sûre d'avoir dit à Harry qu'il devait ouvrir le bal et qu'en fait, non… XD au choix. Ah ben vi pour le coup de l'odeur typiquement masculine, je me suis sentie obligée de préciser… des fois qu'on penserait que James pue, SACRILÈGE ! Merci pour la scène M parce que pfu… c'est toujours les plus difficiles, lol ! Allez, gros bisous toi aussi ;)

**Anne-Laure0617 :** Et bah faudrait pas trop, parce que j'ai repris les cours donc deux par jour risque d'être au-dessus de mes forces, LOL (sauf si tu trouves moyen de me faire des journées de 48h :D)

**Susybones :** Mais si ça m'encourage :D (et le temps aussi, ça aide beaucoup). Vi notre James un peu confus au réveil… contente que ça t'ait fait rire autant que moi ;)

**Susybones, prise 2 :** Et bah merci, lol, et comme dirait Shan « appelle-moi simplement Dieu »… mdr :D Merci pour le compliment sur le lemon, parce que franchement c'est une des scènes que je voulais absolument pas louper (parce que notre pov'James il l'a attendue, sa Lily !) :D

**Lauralavoiepelletier :** En effet je le fais pas trop souvent, je devrais tu penses ? Parce que j'écris toujours avec de la musique, donc… et ROH, Eva avec Rogue… nan, elle a du goût, quand même, la fille (faut bien que je lui donne quelques qualités et le bon goût en est une) ! Ah, vi, pauvre Mumus qui aime sa Cissy et inversement et que c'est tout mignon mais que ça pourra pas marcher/durer (je déteste Lucius… l'ai-je déjà mentionné ?)… c'est la goutte de tristesse dans ma fic ! ;)

**Sadesirius :** Ben vi je poste vite paske je suis en vacances mais ça tire malheureusement sur sa fin donc je vais revenir plutôt vite à mon rythme normal :( Sinon, ben, la vengeance… est un plat qui se mange froid :D

**Sadesirius, prise 2 :** Et bah merci lol, j'essaie en général de faire des clins d'œil à un moment de la fic avec le titre… mettre un titre qu'on fait « Hein ? » jusqu'à tomber sur le moment précis et qu'on fasse « Aaaahh ben oui… », en l'occurrence (mdr j'ai dû aller revoir, genre « Ben il a quoi mon titre du chapitre 10 ? », je savais plus c'était lequel, c'te honte), c'était l'Amortentia dans le jus de citrouille de notre ami James, comme on aura saisi ;)

**Lilyblack :** Ben en fait l'intrigue principale demeurant l'histoire de Shan et James/Lily, j'essaie de ne pas noyer le tout avec les autres choses (en l'occurrence Mumus et Cissy)… je devrais en parler plus, tu crois ?

**Note :** Bah je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… ça… BARDE :D Et je tiens à préciser que les hommes qui veulent enlever Shan ne parlent que le mandarin. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils s'expriment, c'est en cette langue, et c'est également dans cette langue que Shan leur parle. Lorsque Shan parle à Sirius (et inversement, il va sans dire), c'est en anglais.

**Note bis :** Rah merde, excusez, ça a été trop long, mais j'étais bloquée (autant pour l'inspiration que pour le temps)…

**Chapitre 12 : L'ennemie**

- Mais quelle impertinence ! s'exclama Sirius en voyant Shan lui tirer la langue avec insolence.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et s'accrocha fermement à lui, ses bras derrière sa nuque, ses jambes autour de son bassin.

- Et maintenant, gros malin, dit-elle en riant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Brusquement, tout bonheur s'effaça de son visage, remplacé par quelque chose de radicalement différent : la peur.

- Quoi ?

- Sirius… BAISSE-TOI !

D'un mouvement sec, elle se jeta vers l'arrière, l'entraînant avec elle sur le sol de sa chambre, à la seconde où une demie-douzaine d'hommes vêtus de noir entraient en fracassant la fenêtre.

- Encore eux ? Mais ces gars ne connaissent pas les portes, on n'utilisait pas les portes à ton ancienne école ?

- Sirius, va-t'en, dit-elle en roulant pour se relever sans mettre la main dans du verre brisé. _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

D'un brusque mouvement de baguette, elle envoya l'homme qui s'apprêtait à jeter un maléfice à Sirius dans le mur. Le même sortilège l'écrasa violemment sur sa table de chevet.

- Abruti ! cria le chef en mandarin avant de fusiller le responsable du regard. Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait ! Mais celui-là…

Il attrapa Sirius par l'oreille, l'obligeant à se relever. (NdA : Mais AIEUH !). Le Chinois regarda la Vietnamienne, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui faire ? demanda-t-il aux autres en enfonçant (très) douloureusement sa baguette entre les côtes de Sirius. Le tuer tout de suite ? Non, trop facile, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Ouais, dire ses compagnons d'un ton goguenard.

- Ou peut-être que je pourrais… le torturer avant ?

Il y eut quelques rires. Shan, le cœur battant à tout rompre, cherchait sa baguette du regard. Elle la vit rapidement : elle était sur le pas de la porte.

- Ou peut-être même l'obliger à sauter de la fenêtre ? N'Y SONGE MÊME PAS ! cria-t-il soudainement en enflammant la baguette magique de la jeune fille d'un simple regard.

- Ça va, lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle avec hargne.

La Gryffondor s'avança vers eux.

- Lâche-le et emmène-moi.

Sirius, ne parlant évidemment pas un traître mot de mandarin, n'avait absolument rien compris de l'échange. Enfin, il n'avait pas compris les mots. Mais il avait saisi qu'on le menaçait très clairement. Et que Shan se rendait pour l'épargner.

- Shan, non !

- Et pourquoi on ne tuerait pas le garçon avant de t'emmener ? Nous sommes six, tu es seule. Nous sommes tous diplômés de Mâh-Pao, ton enseignement est incomplet… et tu n'as plus de baguette, compléta-t-il en désignant le petit tas de cendres.

« Très bonne question », se dit Shan. Toute menace qu'elle leur ferait serait ridicule et ils ne la prendraient jamais au sérieux. Sauf si…

Avec lenteur, elle se pencha et ramassa un morceau de verre. Puis, avec la même lenteur calculée, elle se redressa. L'homme rit bruyamment.

- Diantre, un bout de verre. Tu veux nous tuer avec ça, peut-être bien ?

- Si vous avez besoin de mon sang pour accomplir votre rituel…

La préfète-en-chef posa doucement le morceau de verre sur son poignet.

- Shan mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? LÂCHE CE MORCEAU DE VERRE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- … je suppose que vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que j'en perde une goutte, et encore moins à ce que je meurs ? termina-t-elle sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de Sirius.

Son ton était confiant. Elle était parfaitement conscience que ces hommes ne la laisseraient jamais réduire leurs efforts à néant aussi facilement. En effet, le Chinois mit très peu de temps à se décider, repoussant Sirius avant de faire signe à ses hommes d'attraper Shan. Avant que Sirius ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils disparurent comme ils étaient venus, emportant la jeune fille avec eux.

Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Albus Dumbledore ? Bien sûr, quelle bonne idée ! « Bonjour monsieur le directeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je venais simplement pour vous prévenir qu'en vue d'effectuer un rituel mystérieux où elle risque fort de perdre la vie, six hommes viennent d'enlever Shan et ils sont repartis Merlin-Sait-Où et Merlin-Sait-Comment… ». Que c'était crédible !

Idée numéro un : se calmer. Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée, mais elle était beaucoup plus facile à avoir qu'à mettre en application. Inspirant profondément, Patmol réussit à moitié (bon, d'accord. Au tiers, ce qui était déjà pas trop mal, compte tenu des circonstances) à reprendre son calme avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Malgré le désagréable emmêlement d'émotions complexes qui s'agitait en lui, le préfet-en-chef ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son ami avec Lily. Ils étaient adorables. Mais, aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça et son cœur se noua lorsqu'il songea à Shan. Devant son air atterré, Cornedrue fronça les sourcils.

- Ben alors, Patmol ? Un souci ?

- Ils ont pris Shan, répondit l'Animagus d'un ton morne.

- Pourrais-tu te montrer plus explicite ?

Si James était dans le flou total, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily. La jeune fille avait absolument tout compris, ce qui lui valut de s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. (NdA : Je sais que je n'ai pas écrit ce moment, mais la logique veut que Lily soit au courant de l'existence et du but de ces hommes. Considérez la scène où Shan aurait parlé de son secret à Lily comme un « Missing Moment ».)

- Il faut qu'on prévienne Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

- Et le Ministère de la Magie ? suggéra James.

- Encore moins, répondit Sirius.

- Shan a le temps de mourir cent fois avant qu'ils se décident à simplement nous croire, soupira Lily.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je suppose que ça ne vous gênerait pas trop de m'expliquer un peu ?

Pendant que les deux Gryffondor expliquaient à Cornedrue ce qu'ils savaient sur Shan, celle-ci s'approchait très rapidement de Mâh-Pao.

Dans la salle qui avait été le dojo où se donnaient les cours d'arts martiaux, un jeune homme et une femme se faisaient face. Évidemment, les ravisseurs avaient pris la précaution d'en retirer toutes les armes et tous les objets pouvant potentiellement en devenir une.

- Allez, fais voir ton bras…

La femme n'attendit pas qu'il bouge et s'empara de sa main avant de relever sa manche pour voir le symbole chinois. Ce n'était plus le même. Un lent sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme. « Très bientôt », disait les marques. Elle était donc près du but.

- On progresse…

- Vous n'avez que la moitié du puzzle, dit-il avec dédain en se dégageant de sa poigne.

- C'est fâcheux, en effet. Mais ta copine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit la femme d'un air négligent en regardant sa montre.

- Vous n'aurez jamais Shan, répliqua l'Asiatique avec assurance.

Comme pour contredire ce qu'il soutenait avec tant d'ardeur, Shan-Rhâ Mâh-Nee apparut dans la pièce. La Vietnamienne balaya l'air de ses mains pour faire disparaître la fumée causée par son apparition et se figea en voyant les autres personnes dans la pièce. En fait, elle se focalisa surtout sur le garçon.

_Lee_. Le jeune homme avait un peu maigri pendant sa captivité. Pas trop. C'était logique, songea Shan-Rhâ. Ces hommes avaient non seulement besoin d'eux vivants, mais bien portants. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille que jamais, lui donnant un air encore plus négligé que dans le souvenir de la Gryffondor. Puis, son attention se reporta sur la femme.

Elle était grande et mince, indéniablement belle, avec des cheveux d'apparence soyeuse qui retombait sur ses épaules en de belles boucles aux reflets de miel. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient purement ensorcelants. À première vue, ils étaient vert forêt, mais, selon la lumière, ils pouvaient prendre des reflets dorés purement magnifiques. En résumé, cette femme aurait été superbe s'il n'y avait pas eu cette inquiétante aura de cruauté qui l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais, mon garçon ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si, comme je pense, tu as bien dit « vous n'aurez jamais Shan », je me vois dans l'obligation de te signaler que tu fais erreur.

Shan grimaça. L'accent de cette femme, bien qu'elle s'exprimait parfaitement en mandarin, était horrible. Ce devait être une Anglaise. Peut-être même une Américaine.

- Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, dit-elle d'un ton narquois en agitant la main.

Elle disparut dans une petite explosion, semblable à celle qu'avait causé l'apparition de Shan.

- Shan ? s'exclama Lee, incrédule. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'ont eue…

- Je suis désolée, Lee, dit-elle d'un air contrit.

- Je les ai entendu s'énerver, il y a des semaines, raconta-t-il. Ils disaient que tu leur avais échappé deux fois la même journée. Apparemment, la deuxième fois, tu t'es battue, non ?

- Ouais, répondit Shan en grimaçant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Et ils ont parlé d'un vieil homme qui serait intervenu pour te sauver juste avant qu'ils t'emmènent…

- Dumbledore, murmura la jeune fille presque inconsciemment.

- Shan, rassure-moi… ce Dumbledore… il sait ?

Si tel était le cas, peut-être avaient-ils une chance.

- Je crois qu'il sait, répondit Shan. Mais, pour l'amour de Merlin, qui c'est cette dingue ?

- Si seulement je savais, soupira Lee.

Ils étaient bien avancés…

**Le mot de la fin :** Mouais… j'sais pas pourquoi mais ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment bof… :S Je me reprendrai au prochain…


	13. Le rituel

**Anne-Laure0617 : **Précisément… c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les chapitres de transition, mdr…

**SusyBones : **C'est vrai ? Merci ! Ah, la petite Shan… c'est bien une Gryffondor ! ;)

**Claire :** Que dire de plus que : « **MERCIII** » ? Euh, ouais, désolée pour le douzième… j'espère que celui-là te plaira plus !

**Jennifer Guerin :** Merci, mais faut pas crever de sommeil pour moi, LOL !

**Note : **Bon, là, j'en ai marre, j'avais presque fini ce chapitre à l'école et le PC a décidé qu'il faisait de l'humouuuur ! Grrrrr ! Problème : je me rappelais à peine de ce que j'y avais écrit. Cause : une journée de cours tuante. Solution : le repartir à zéro. Conséquence : ce fut long. Obstacle : mes autres fics, le manque de temps et aussi d'inspiration. Résumé/plaidoyer de l'auteur désemparée : excusez-moiiii ! Le chapitre 13 est vraiment maudit mdr…

**Remarque :** Ce chapitre se passe juste après le dernier.

**Chapitre 13 : Le rituel **

- Nous devons y aller nous-même, décréta Sirius.

- Et tu comptes y aller comment, à pied ? Mâh-Pao se trouve dans les montagnes les plus reculées de Chine, dois-je te le rappeler ? répliqua Lily.

- Ne le prends pas mal, mon cœur, mais c'est un raisonnement de Moldue, répondit aussitôt James. Nous pouvons transplaner.

- Dans un autre continent ? dit-elle, sceptique.

- C'est une question de concentration, intervint Patmol. On peut très bien le faire. De toute façon, moi, j'y vais. À vous de me suivre ou pas.

- Je te suis, dit immédiatement James.

- Je vous suis, soupira Lily alors que Sirius se levait déjà comme s'il s'était assis sur un ressort.

Suivi par les deux préfets de Gryffondor, il courut jusqu'à la statue borgne.

- Dissendium, murmura-t-il en la tapotant avec sa baguette.

Aussitôt, il se glissa dans l'ouverture, courant plus vite que jamais dans le couloir long et sinueux.

- Tu es en train de me dire, commença Shan, qui faisait maintenant les cents pas dans la grande pièce, que tu as passé tous ces mois ici, et que tu ne sais même pas le nom de cette cinglée ?

- Elle s'appelle Jane Jarvis, et tourner en rond ne te servira à rien. Shan, s'il y avait une sortie, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais trouvée, depuis le temps ?

L'Asiatique cessa de marcher et se retourna vers Lee. Le jeune homme, calme comme toujours, était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, une jambe repliée, l'autre étendue.

- Lee, comment peux-tu être aussi _calme_ ? explosa la jeune fille. On est prisonniers d'une espèce de folle associée avec des disciples de Mâh-Pao, est-ce que je suis la seule d'entre nous deux à se rendre compte qu'on est dans la MERDE comme c'est pas possible ?

- Tu devrais essayer le yoga.

- C'est très drôle. Sincèrement, je suis morte de rire. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais je suis pliée en deux.

- En fait, je suppose qu'après deux ou trois semaines, je me suis rendu compte que tourner en rond ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à user mes semelles de chaussures, répondit-il lentement.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas tenté de t'échapper ?

- Si. Plein de fois, mais je n'ai jamais pu aller bien loin.

- Comment tu faisais ?

- Au début, j'essayais de sortir quand ils ouvraient la porte pour venir me donner à manger. D'habitude, ils m'en empêchaient très facilement. Mais j'ai réussi, une fois. Un gros coup de chance. Sauf que, comme je te disais, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Ils sont vraiment nombreux, beaucoup plus que je pensais.

- Et après ? demanda Shan en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Une fois, quand cette folle est venue me voir – elle fait ça souvent, tu sais ? – j'ai fait semblant d'avoir un malaise. J'étais sûr d'être conduit à l'infirmerie, vu qu'elle ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Mais elle n'a pas été dupe. Ça l'a rendu complètement folle. Crois-moi, Shan. La colère de cette femme est terrible. On a de la chance qu'elle soit contrainte de nous garder en vie pour le rituel, parce qu'on ne ferait pas de vieux os.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle peut être au courant ? Même les autres à Mâh-Pao ne savaient pas ce qu'on était. C'est un secret perdu depuis des siècles.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Lee en haussant les épaules. C'est si important de savoir comment ?

- Je suppose que non.

Pendant que les deux amis faisaient le point – et que Shan retrouvait son calme – Jane Jarvis faisait face à ses hommes, une vingtaine en tout, tous habillés de noir. Ils la regardaient avec le plus grand respect alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant eux, ses talons aiguilles faisant écho sur les murs de l'immense pièce qu'avait été la bibliothèque.

Le respect et la crainte de ces hommes devant cette femme étaient parfaitement explicables : les gens ont tendance à respecter les personnes qui paient bien et à craindre celles qui peuvent mettre un terme rapide à leur vie. Jane Jarvis faisait bien entendu partie de ces deux catégories.

- Laissez-moi résumer notre situation, qui est, je trouve, légèrement contrariante. Vous venez de me dire que bien que vous ayez tous passé neuf longues années à étudier dans cette école, aucun de vous n'a jamais vu le sceau laissé par Ling et Mayu ? lança-t-elle en se retournant vers la petite troupe, faisant voler ses boucles aux reflets dorés. Vous vous moquez de moi. Dites-moi que vous vous moquez de moi, sinon, je sens que je vais m'énerver.

- Nous n'oserions pas, répondit l'un d'entre eux timidement.

- Mais merde, c'est une ÉCOLE ! Elle n'était pas si grande que ça, bon sang !

- Vous avez raison. Mais Ling et Mayu se tenait à un endroit défini, dos à dos, et l'école s'est bâtie autour d'eux. Le sceau est donc au sous-sol, et personne n'allait jamais là, répondit un homme, qui se sentait visiblement d'humeur téméraire. Même les professeurs l'évitaient. Il y avait plein d'histoires bizarres sur le sous-sol de Mâh-Pao, et en plus, c'était interdit.

- Je crois même que l'entrée était condamnée, avança un autre, hardi.

- Et bien que faites-vous là, planté comme des abrutis que vous êtes ? Partez à la recherche du sceau, le temps presse ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir sous le regard furieux de leur patronne. La femme respira profondément et claqua des doigts, ce qui la fit dans une petite explosion qui produisit un peu de fumée grise. Une autre faible explosion, et elle apparut dans la pièce où étaient enfermés les Joyaux.

- Shan, _non_ !

La fumée n'était pas encore dissipée lorsque Jane fut « accueillie » par un double coup de pied au ventre, qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt, la sorcière réagit et fit tomber Shan – car, bien entendu, c'était la fougueuse Asiatique qui l'avait frappée – sur le sol avant de se jeter sur elle pour la maintenir au sol. Avec un sourire, elle regarda le symbole sur le poignet de la jeune fille. « Maintenant » disait l'encre noire.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, ma petite, lança-t-elle d'un ton hargneux. C'est _aujourd'hui_. Mes hommes cherchent le sceau et ils ne tarderont pas à le trouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, peut-être d'heures, avant que l'un d'eux ne vienne me dire qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Il me reste presque vingt-quatre heure pour vous saigner. C'est bien plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faut. Alors aujourd'hui, vous mourrez. Et en ce qui te concerne, ça me fera _immensément_ plaisir.

Shan-Rhâ poussa un juron en anglais. Moqueuse, Jane Jarvis agita un index sous le nez de la sorcière à la chevelure d'ébène.

- Ce sont les Britanniques qui t'ont appris ça ? Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois qu'un buveur de thé me dira que les Américains sont grossiers.

Avec un sourire mesquin, elle se releva et s'éloigna alors que Lee aidait Shan à se relever.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? demanda Shan avec un regard haineux. Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça à propos de nous ?

- Mais que voilà une vilaine petite curieuse. Je suis sûre que vous devez être une Gryffondor, à Poudlard.

- Et vous, vous étiez quoi ? Une Serpentard ?

- Je n'étais rien du tout, puisque je n'étais pas à Poudlard, répliqua Jane en lissant les plis de sa robe rouge sang. J'étais à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. La section interdite de la bibliothèque m'a appris bien des choses sur le pouvoir… et la façon de l'obtenir. L'histoire de Ling et de Mayu fut celle qui m'intéressa le plus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lee.

- Premièrement, parce que c'était elle qui parlait du plus grand pouvoir, selon mes estimations. Deuxièmement, après des calculs et des recherches, je me suis rendue compte que ce fameux jour où le pouvoir pouvait être libéré, j'allais non seulement être forcément encore en vie, mais encore jeune.

Elle eut un léger rire, apparemment très satisfaite.

- Vous rendez-vous seulement compte du fait que la plupart des gens se contentent de rêver de pouvoir, et que, grâce à votre aide, moi, _moi_, **_MOI_**, j'y arriverai ? Je serai jeune, belle, riche et incroyablement puissante… comment rêver mieux ?

- Hé bien, je rêve de vous voir transformée en asticot et de pouvoir vous écraser sous mon pied, répliqua Lee avec calme. Chacun ses aspirations.

- L'école est immense, lança la préfète-en-chef. Et partiellement en ruines. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vos hommes peuvent trouver le sceau à temps ?

- D'abord, ils sont nombreux. Ensuite, nous savons de quoi a l'air le sceau. Et, enfin, nous savons dans quel secteur il est.

Il y eut le « boum » d'une petite explosion et un des hommes apparut dans la pièce.

- Quoi ? demanda Jane en se tournant vers lui.

- Nous l'avons trouvé, annonça-t-il d'un ton fier. Nous avons trouvé le sceau.

La cruelle femme se retourna vers les deux adolescents en arborant un sourire victorieux.

- Vous voyez que je suis bien entourée, mes petits ? murmura-t-elle. Va chercher les autres, ordonna-t-elle à l'homme, qui disparut aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il revint, il était accompagné de la moitié des hommes de Jane. La ravissante femme s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Si vous tentez de vous battre ou de fuir, menaça-t-elle, je vous promets que vous verrez que vous pouvez souffrir atrocement sans perdre une goutte de votre précieux sang.

Deux hommes empoignèrent Shan par les poignets, sans délicatesse aucune. Lee subit le même sort et, escortés des autres disciples et de l'Américaine, ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils traversèrent l'école dévastée en silence, l'appréhension et la crainte des deux Joyaux grandissant au fur et à mesure que croissait l'excitation de la sorcière assoiffée de pouvoir.

Le trio de la maison de Godric se hissa hors de la trappe. Lily sortit en dernier, aidée par James.

- C'est le sous-sol d'Honeyduke, ou quoi ? murmura la fille de Moldus en voyant les caisses de friandises qui les entouraient.

- Précisément, répondit Cornedrue en refermant la trappe.

Il y eut un discret « crac ». Sirius venait de transplaner.

- Tu crois qu'il a réussi ? demanda Lily.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'ancienne école de sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentit emportée, puis…

- J'y crois pas, ça a marché ! s'écria-t-elle en les voyant à proximité de l'école dévastée.

- Ok, elle est là-dedans, fit remarquer James. Comment on la trouve ?

- C'est un boulot de chien, ça, mon pote, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Les hommes, leur patronne et les deux prisonniers traversèrent le hall en ruines, passa une porte qui avait été arrachée de ses gonds et descendit un escalier de pierres poussiéreuses qui semblait ne pas avoir été emprunté depuis des siècles (« D'ailleurs, c'est probablement le cas » se dit Shan) et marchèrent pendant un moment dans le sous-sol, sombre, froid et inquiétant, de Mâh-Pao.

- Maintenant, je vois pourquoi on n'était pas sensés venir ici, lança Lee d'un ton anodin, comme si ce qui l'entourait lui apparaissait particulièrement ennuyant. C'est moche.

- Parle et geins tant que tu le peux, répliqua Jane d'un ton glacial. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il est ici, annonça l'homme qui les guidait.

- Comme si on ne pouvait pas deviner, rétorqua Shan en levant les yeux au ciel.

- La ferme !

La voix de la femme chancelait sous l'effet de son excitation et de sa fébrilité alors qu'elle s'approchait du sceau. Avec un respect que ses hommes ne lui connaissaient pas, elle s'accroupit près de lui, le caressant doucement, appréciant le contact froid et métallique contre la paume de ses mains, effleurant les symboles chinois de ses doigts fins aux ongles manucurés. Enfin.

Enfin une preuve tangible que la légende n'était pas une légende, mais une réalité. Jane ferma les yeux, comme en transe, pour mieux ressentir les faibles vibrations qui témoignaient de la puissance renfermée dans ce sceau. Une puissance qu'elle allait bientôt libérer et posséder…

Sirius, dans sa forme canine, leva le museau en air, reniflant autant qu'il le pouvait. Et c'est ce moment qu'il la sentit. S'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait : l'odeur était tellement claire que c'était comme si on lui avait balisé le chemin avec d'énormes flèches rouges. Shan était en vie… et elle avait peur. Patmol s'élança, suivant la piste que lui donnait son odorat de chien. Après avoir échangé des regards perplexes, les deux autres le suivirent.

- Approchez-les du sceau, ordonna la femme aux yeux verts en se redressant.

Puis, elle se mit au centre du sceau magique alors qu'on plaçait Shan face à Lee. Un homme tenait fermement la jeune sorcière par derrière, alors qu'un autre, un poignard en main, lui tenait le poignet au-dessus du sceau. Lee était dans la même position pour le moins fâcheuse qu'elle et les hommes restant entouraient le sceau.

- Le garçon d'abord, ordonna Jane, se délectant de la situation au possible. Il m'embête depuis des mois…

Le jeune homme retint une exclamation de douleur lorsque la lame lui entailla le poignet. Le sang commença à couler, tombant sur le sceau. Un à un, avec une lenteur incroyable, les symboles se mirent à briller.

- La fille, maintenant.

Shan tenta de se libérer, mais en vain. Elle se croyait perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende. Un aboiement. Un seul et unique aboiement de chien.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Jane en se retournant.

N'osant pas y croire, Shan releva la tête, et son regard s'illumina.

Il était là, aussi incongru et improbable que ça puisse paraître. Un gros chien noir. _Sirius_. Il sauta, faisant tomber plusieurs hommes en atterrissant.

- Laissez le chien ! cria l'Américaine assoiffée de pouvoir. Occupez-vous de la fille, coupez la fille ! AH !

Elle hurla de douleur lorsque les crocs de Sirius se plantèrent dans son mollet. Shan profita de la pagaille pour donner un puissant coup de pied à l'entrejambes de l'homme qui tenait le poignard, avant de se dégager de l'autre. Elle se précipita vers Lee, qui était tombé avec les disciples de Mâh-Pao sur lesquels Sirius avait atterri.

- Transforme-toi, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui. Transforme-toi et vole loin d'ici.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lee décida d'obéir à Shan : il y eut un « pop » et un corbeau remplaça l'Asiatique. L'oiseau aux plumes de jais s'envola à tire-d'aile.

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ ! hurla une voix féminine, une voix que la Vietnamienne connaissait bien et qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? cria-t-elle en voyant son amie, accroupie pour offrir une cible moins grande, un genou en terre pour assurer son équilibre, faire effectuer un vol plané à un homme.

Elle courut pour la rejoindre, passant à un cheveu de percuter James au passage.

- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? s'écria-t-elle.

- À quoi servent des amis, sinon à te sauver d'une cinglée assoiffée de pouvoir ? répondit Lily d'un ton dégagé alors que le préfet envoyait valser un sorcier qui s'approchait d'eux.

- On se tire, ordonna le jeune homme. SIRIUS, amène-toi !

Jane Jarvis sentit une secousse sous elle, et elle baissa le regard sur le sceau.

- Oh, merde…

Elle avait oublié quelque chose de fondamental. Le chien noir, en la mordant, avait fait couler son sang, qui était tombé sur le sceau. Celui-ci avait reconnu qu'un second sang avant été versé… mais pas le bon. Et il allait le rejeter. Il allait _tout_ rejeter.

- ON FICHE LE CAMP ! hurla-t-elle en s'élançant sur le sillage du jeune quatuor.

Mais elle avait réagi trop tardivement : alors que les adolescents étaient en train de gravir les escaliers, il y eut une seconde secousse, beaucoup plus forte, qui fit tomber du plafond des morceaux de pierres : elle cria, mais ne put les éviter.

La troisième secousse, encore plus puissante, fut davantage une explosion qu'une secousse, et arriva alors que les quatre Gryffondor sortaient du hall. Elle fut si forte qu'ils furent projetés dans les airs, atterrirent douloureusement dans l'herbe et y roulèrent sur quelques mètres.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont survécu ? demanda James, inquiet, en se relevant douloureusement.

- On s'en fiche, décréta Shan en faisant de même, tout aussi péniblement. Le sceau a été détruit. Ils n'en ont plus rien à faire de moi.

Sirius se redressa et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, infiniment soulagée de la voir indemne.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, assura-t-elle. Tu es arrivé juste à temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de rentrer chez nous ? suggéra Lily alors que Patmol embrassait la Vietnamienne sur le front.

- On se retrouve à Honeyduke, alors, lança James avant de disparaître.

Il fut très vite imité des trois autres.

- Vous savez quoi ? lança Sirius, qui apparut en dernier dans la confiserie, grouillante de monde, comme toujours. Tout ceci mérite un tour aux Trois Balais !

Il fut approuvé aussitôt par ses trois camarades. Laissant de côté le fait qu'ils étaient sensés aller en cours, les quatre étudiants passèrent la journée ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils auraient tout le temps de se faire du mauvais sang pour les ennuis le lendemain…

**Le mot de la fin, la vraie de vraie :** Voilà ! Je déteste mes fins, mais là, je suis vraiment pas objective, parce que j'aime jamais mettre fin à un récit… lâchez une tite review svp, même si j'ai terminé et que je vous ai fait attendre des mois, ça me ferait énormément plaisir :D


End file.
